


[銀英][羅楊/萊楊] Whoso List to Hunt

by Annie_USUK



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_USUK/pseuds/Annie_USUK
Summary: -角色屬於田中大神，OOC屬於我-一個雷與狗血的修羅場ABO腦洞-迴廊會戰之後，楊前往和談中活下來的設定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -更像all楊傑克蘇文（雷）但沒有標的都可以不當CP看。背景暗線涉及先楊感情線，正文沒有戲份  
> -如果OK的話 ↓

再一次和楊威利一同坐上和談的談判桌時，萊茵哈特忽然突兀地意識到，這個他無比欣賞的敵軍首領、他無數次都無法戰勝的軍事天才。

是一個Omega。

如果說初見時萊茵哈特對楊的第一印象就是”不像軍人”，而未對他的性別有過多聯想，那麼第二次會面，萊茵哈特的腦中則奇異地迅速浮現對方是Omega的事實。皇帝打量著對方，思忖著是否對方仍負傷在身，而透露出一股符合帝國對Omega刻板印象的虛弱。  
楊威利也的確是一副劫後餘生的樣子。左臉上還貼了一塊紗布，即使紮著領巾，也可以看到纏在脖子上的繃帶從領口露了出來，左腿應該也受了不輕的傷──雖然對方合乎禮節地整齊穿著象牙白的長褲，但行走時微妙的彆扭仍逃不過萊茵哈特細緻的觀察力。  
雙方坐定後，兩方的幕僚望著彼此的上司。楊掃視著帝國方的成員，萊茵哈特的幕僚群並不包含楊熟悉的幾位提督，除了那位有著金銀妖瞳的元帥讓楊輕易猜出他的身分之外，其餘兩人只有短髮的麗人讓楊有印象。楊撥了撥豐沛的瀏海，卻似乎沒有要說話的意思，萊茵哈特等了等，只好率先打破沉默。

“楊元帥，別來無恙。”  
“啊啊，總算還活著。” 黑髮的元帥苦笑了下。  
“……朕上一次和你這樣對面坐著時，你說你在戰爭結束後就要退役，朕當時並未想到你會以今天的身分再次坐到對面。”  
“我當時也沒想到會坐上您的談判桌對面呢。”

萊茵哈特直視楊的雙眼，那雙眼中並沒有敵意或怨憤，然而楊只是直率地回視著皇帝，空氣又陷入短暫的凝滯。

“好了，我們就別再兜圈子。你千辛萬苦用那點可憐的兵力，變了高超的魔術，終於把朕拉上了談判桌，你就沒有甚麼想對朕說的嗎？”  
“咳，提出停戰和想要會談的似乎是貴方啊。” 一旁的姆萊中將忍不住插話。  
對面的奧貝斯坦立刻微微傾身想開口回擊，但萊茵哈特馬上舉起一隻手阻止了身邊的幕僚，看都不看一旁的姆萊。  
“無謂的口舌之爭就免了。楊威利元帥，和閣下當對手是一件令人興奮的事，但我想我們都同意，我們雙方在伊謝爾倫迴廊流下的血已經足夠了。我的意願和上次一樣，怎麼樣，要不要來我這邊？我可以給你帝國元帥的封銜，甚至你想要海尼森總督的位置，也不是不可以。”  
奧貝斯坦聽到皇帝在談判桌上直白地迅速掀開底牌，不贊同地皺了皺眉，但皇帝顯然沒有要徵求其他幕僚的發言，他只好和羅嚴塔爾及希爾德一起保持沉默。  
楊下意識摘下黑扁帽在手中捏了捏，對著皇帝熱切的眼光，楊露出介於困惑和困擾間的表情思考了幾秒，對面的灰髮男人滿眼不以為然，希爾德不置可否，倒是羅嚴塔爾一臉興致盎然的表情看著楊威利。楊準備了一套說詞來說服萊茵哈特，但他並不確定那位政治能力極高的女性和冷酷樣的幕僚也能被這種方法打動，不過看來他們沒有過多干涉皇帝的談判方式，也只能一試了。楊呼了口氣，牽動頸部肌肉時傳來一陣抽痛，楊感受著體內因傷口發炎和其他原因揮之不去的熱度，定了定神將貝雷帽重新戴上，挺起背脊，換上嚴肅而堅定的表情，強迫自己和萊茵哈特一樣將對方的其他幕僚視為無物，直視著皇帝美麗的水藍眼眸：  
“我不是為了表示一方的臣服才來到這裡的。我們上次並沒有成功說服對方接受自己的理念，我也不認為這次就能說服閣下放棄帝制。然而我要告訴閣下的是一個方法，當羅嚴克拉姆王朝不再擁有像閣下這樣優秀的領導者，當閣下的帝國疲病、衰弱時，該如何治療的方法……”

 

***

 

會談結束後，雙方被艾爾法西爾的人員安排一同用餐，楊原本想拒絕並盡快回到伊謝爾倫，但皇帝卻似乎心情不錯，出乎意料地接受了，並用一副幹完正事打算閒聊的樣子說期待和楊元帥的餐敘，楊也不好再拒絕，只好趁眾人往餐廳移動時甩開其他人閃進了會場的洗手間。

“呼……”  
楊解下領巾，盯著鏡中的自己抹了一把臉，卻抹不去臉上的熱度。菲列特利加用的粉底品質真好，楊有點自嘲地想，就算沾上汗水也仍盡職地遮蓋著他的臉色，只有雙頰透出微微的緋紅。  
“需要幫忙嗎？”  
“！？”  
楊嚇了一跳回過頭，金銀妖瞳的元帥斜靠著門口，似笑非笑地看著他。  
“呃……”  
羅嚴塔爾沒有等到他回答，逕自鎖了洗手間的門，朝洗手台前的楊走了過來。  
“沒有用抑制劑嗎？”  
“啊，這個、我是因為……抱歉，很明顯嗎？”楊困窘地搔了搔後腦。  
”伯爵千金和軍務尚書都是Beta，陛下似乎也沒注意到，不過Omega發情期的症狀還是瞞不了人的，”羅嚴塔爾伸出食指抹過楊沒受傷的那邊臉頰，手指上滿是濕漉的汗水。  
“因為抑制劑也會壓抑體內激素修復傷口的能力，所以醫生不讓用，” 有些尷尬地揉揉豐沛的黑髮，”我有用氣味阻斷劑的……但會談時間超乎想像的長啊，”楊無奈苦笑。  
“你帶的幕僚都是Beta，虧你敢不用抑制劑就來跟敵方的Alpha談判啊，閣下對我們皇帝陛下的操守非常有信心？”  
“護衛人員裡的薔薇騎士連隊員是有Alpha的、”  
“雙方的護衛都在大樓外無法進來談判和用餐場地。”金銀妖瞳的元帥一口否定了楊的辯白。  
“……”  
“需要我給閣下一個臨時標記嗎？”  
羅嚴塔爾帶著似笑非笑的表情逼近，拉近的距離已經能讓楊聞到他香醇的信息素，而光是這若有似無的白蘭地香氣，就讓楊的神經本能地開始放鬆。面對Alpha的哄誘，楊嚥了口口水，退開半步。  
“呃、這樣太麻煩閣下了……”  
“這是我的榮幸，楊威利元帥，並且如果你對在下的風評有所耳聞，就該知道這對在下來說一點都不麻煩。”  
對著英俊男人邪魅的笑容，饒是楊的腦海也不禁跳出”性好漁色”、”帝國名花終結者”等八卦小報上的字句，不過這種作風倒意外讓人熟悉。  
“好吧，那就麻煩閣下了。”  
“啊？”  
這下輪到羅嚴塔爾掛不住笑意，不可否認他提出臨時標記時有很大的調戲成分，但現在他吃驚地看著楊解開了袖口鈕扣，將袖子往上拉，露出手腕遞到他面前，十分理直氣壯。

這人到底是怎麼作為未標記的Omega活到現在的，羅嚴塔爾內心不禁一陣茫然，毫不猶豫接受敵方將領臨時標記的提議……

握上以軍人來說十分纖細的手腕，羅嚴塔爾用拇指摩娑著滑潤的肌膚，雖說手腕的確是腺體分布處之一，Alpha的視線卻飄向對方的頸側，現在他可以清楚聞到楊的信息素，如花蕾般甘甜的紅茶味撩搔著他的嗅覺。  
“不不不不不──”察覺對方的視線，楊立刻退開半步，用另一隻手摀上後頸，”我脖子上的傷都還沒癒合呢，咬在手腕上就可以了。”

第一次遇到Omega要求標記還挑三揀四……羅嚴塔爾啼笑皆非地想，在咬下時沒控制住多用了點力，讓楊嘶了一聲。不過酒味很快沁入了紅茶的清香，羅嚴塔爾沒有立刻放開對方，而是握著柔軟的手腕，安撫地舔了舔淤紅的咬痕。  
從楊的角度看過去，高了半個頭的男人將自己的手握在唇邊，輕輕吸吮著上面的腺體，半抬著異色雙眸望過來的樣子格外色情。楊感到彷彿某個內臟被絞了一下，趕緊用力抽回手，拉下衣袖整理袖扣。  
“啊、謝謝、不好意思麻煩閣下了。”  
“噢，沒什麼，”羅嚴塔爾又掛起那副似笑非笑的愉悅表情，看著楊忙亂地整理衣著，”不過閣下這樣帶著敵方將領的信息素出去，沒關係嗎？”  
“沒關係，我方幕僚都是Beta嘛，而且這樣舒服多了，謝謝了，”楊戴好領巾，朝羅嚴塔爾笑笑，”再噴點阻斷劑把標記的味道一起遮起來就好啦。”

 

你那什麼氣味阻斷劑最好別再失效，羅嚴塔爾想，不然陛下可是會聞到的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -兩天前，準備會談前夕的同盟會議室  
> -all楊風味伊謝爾倫毒舌相聲團

“不然乾脆讓我去好了。” 卡介倫終於忍不住插嘴。

 

但已經吵成一團的會議桌上根本沒幾個人理會他，畢竟就算卡介倫是Alpha，再怎麼樣也輪不到主掌後勤經濟的要塞事務總監陪同前往和敵方會談。

“那還不如讓我去咧！好歹我也是中將啊！姆萊中將都去了，就算看軍階也該是我去啊？”  
“亞典波羅，” 身上的多處槍傷還在隱隱作痛，楊忍著頭疼，疲憊地揉了揉太陽穴，”我不可能帶一個沒標記的Omega去跟一群帝國的Alpha軍官談判的。更何況我們需要留下其他有指揮艦隊作戰經驗的將官，不能只讓梅爾卡茲提督獨自……”

“你也知道不能把沒標記的Omega放到帝國的虎口前啊！”擊墜王的大喊迅速打斷上司的解釋，壓抑的怒意讓他差點連敬語都忘了，”所以閣下現在是以為自己是Beta嗎？”  
波布蘭的發難立刻得到會議室裡一片同樣不悅的附和，還有亞典波羅的反擊：  
“那也不該帶你這沒用的Beta好嗎！”  
“我的搏擊可不輸給Alpha！”  
“你是說空中搏擊吧？你在肉搏可是輸給我過你忘了嗎！”  
“那最多是平手好不好！”

眼見兩名年輕的下屬開始就一次酒後的較量結果爭論起來，楊將臉埋進手掌中。楊艦隊很少就一個事項開這麼久的會議，但這次眾人似乎怎樣也無法達成共識。

“那個……” 一個不常出聲的謙和嗓音在一片混亂中響起，”下官也是Alpha，並且不像梅爾卡茲提督一樣曾在帝國擔任高級將官，帝國方可能對我……比較沒有印象？所以，如果有需要，也許下官可以做為楊提督的幕僚陪同出席。”

舒奈德中校的建議聽起來不無道理，與會人員們思考著，稍微安靜了一點。然而楊只是朝舒奈德溫柔一笑：  
“駁回。理由和駁回梅爾卡茲提督一樣。”

舒奈德坐回位上，雖然他本來就不對提議被接受抱很大希望……梅爾卡茲拍了拍身旁有些洩氣的年輕人，而會議又陷入膠著。  
楊嘆了口氣，將原本在他手上不斷被蹂躪的貝雷帽重重按上桌面，挺起剛才歪在椅背上的脊樑。通常這時候就意味著楊要認真發言了，頓時眾人安靜下來，一起看著他們的總司令。

“菲列加利特和姆萊中將不必說，巴格達胥上校擅長情報和心理戰，更何況他在要塞裡也沒甚麼要負責的事，他們的談判技巧都足勝任會談時的幕僚，我是以能力而不是以性別來選擇同行者的，只是他們剛好都是Beta而已！所以不要再抱怨我不帶Alpha了！那種一管抑制劑就能解決的問題、海尼森脫離帝國百年以來建立的性別平等是剛剛在伊謝爾倫迴廊一起被炸成煙花了嗎？亞典波羅不准發言！”  
看到亞典波羅正要張嘴抗議，楊陡然提高聲量，”你要負責要塞防禦艦隊指揮，而且你在交涉能力上也比不過巴格達胥，我是要去談判不是去參加校際辯論賽的！”  
還沒能開口就被楊嚴正的駁斥，亞典波羅只好悻悻地放下手。楊環視會議室一圈，暫時沒有人再提出異議。雖然不常見，但楊在某些事情上堅持己見時，通常能看出他在下屬間還是非常有威信的。但這時卻出現了楊沒預料到的異議者。

“提督……”楊的養子舉起手發言，”我認為如果要從談判助力的角度來看，那麼與其帶巴格達胥上校還不如帶我。”  
“呃，小兄弟雖然資質優良，但在對付老辣的大人時恐怕還是欠缺經驗啊。”  
巴格達胥本人忍不住反駁，但尤里安根本沒理他，只是注視著自己的監護人。  
“提督是我在政治和軍略上的老師，我敢說我絕對是最了解提督對未來構想的人之一，我還曾前往費沙和地球蒐集情報並突破帝國封鎖回來，要論交涉手段我也不會輸！而且我的格鬥技巧、” 尤里安頓了一下，”……是獲得先寇布中將認可的！我有足夠能力護衛提督，這點我絕對勝過巴格達胥！而且我的話，就算拚上性命也會守護您！”  
說著尤里安不信任的目光掃向一旁的情報人員，前暗殺者只好苦笑著舉了舉手。尤里安慷慨激昂的陳詞則得到以亞典波羅和波布蘭為首的擁護叫好。  
“對！帶尤里安比帶那個鼴鼠人好多了！”  
“就算去年才剛分化也好歹是個Alpha嘛。”  
“喂……”

楊在聽到要塞防衛指揮官的名字時恍惚了一瞬，但尤里安的最後一句話讓他捏緊了手中的黑帽。我就是怕讓你拚上性命保護我。楊迴避著少年太過堅定的目光，把貝雷帽戴回頭上，阻隔著養子的視線，低低回答：  
“不行。”  
“提、”  
“因為尤里安一起來的話只會妨礙我進行談判而已。”  
百合般的少年在一瞬的驚愕後，立刻露出受傷的表情。

“喂…楊，這麼說就有點太過份了吧。”卡介倫對楊低聲道。  
楊卻沒有理會，只是在心中暗自嘆了口氣，看著以為自己被否定而沮喪地垂下眼眸的年輕人。  
“並不是因為尤里安能力不足或不夠堅強，正好相反，是因為我不夠堅強的緣故。”  
“提督……？”  
楊深吸一口氣，艱難地組織著字句：“如、如果，在座其他任何一個人被帝國挾持了，我應該還是可以……盡量、顧全伊謝爾倫的整體利益，想辦法不流血進行交涉的。可是如果有人拿尤里安的命來威脅我的話……我怕，我就會答應他的任何條件了，”楊苦笑著嘆息，”所以為了你能力不足的上司，這次就留下來吧，尤里安呀……”

尤里安不禁眼眶一熱。他有千百種說法能叫楊不要公私混淆、不能意氣用事，但即使他早就不把自己當成要和成人區別對待的孩子，當楊拿出養父的口吻，尤里安仍瞬間感到如鯁在喉，甚麼話都說不出來。彷彿又回到銀橋街24號，而他的監護人如此不擅長以家長的權威進行管教，只能困擾地說著，尤里安呀……

“真是、很抱歉，身為領導者，還因為這種私人感情……” 楊無奈而愧疚地道歉，無意識揪著自己豐沛的黑髮，卻很快被波布蘭快活的聲音打斷。

“唉呀，要這樣說難道提督閣下看到美麗的副官被挾持就有辦法不妥協嗎？所以說還是換上從閃亮亮星球來的下官──”  
“下官絕對不會讓那種事發生的，”菲列特利加冷靜地說，”就算代價是我的性命。”  
“謝謝你，菲列特利加，不過我也不會讓會談中犧牲下屬這種事發生的，”楊哭笑不得，他的擊墜王總能見縫插針引起完全離題的爭吵。

“好了，那麼會談人選就這樣決定了。大家回到崗位上做自己該負責的準備，今天會議就到這裡。”  
最終還是姆萊挺身而出主持大局，宣布會議結果。

 

“菲列特利加，可以整理會談資料大綱拿來給我看一下嗎？我想在明天和你們開會前看看得討論多少東西。”  
“沒問題，閣下。”美麗的副官對司令答以一笑，和其他人一起離開司令部會議室時順手把門帶上，暫時留給楊一室的安靜。  
楊揉了揉痠脹的眼眶，對空無一人的會議桌發起呆來。說服了內部人員，總算也是完成了一件事，那麼接下來……

“扣、扣。”  
“咦，菲列──”  
敲門聲響起，楊正疑惑自己的副官為何這麼快就整理完資料過來，卻發現進來的是他的事務總監閣下。  
卡介倫朝楊晃了晃手上的牛皮紙袋。  
“我給你拿抑制劑來了。長效的會談白天用就好，速效的……”卡介倫嘆了口氣，”總之希望你沒機會用到吧，總歸不利於傷口癒合。”

楊沉吟了一會，卻沒有從事務總監手上接過那袋抑制劑。  
“可以幫我換氣味阻斷劑嗎？這次會談，我想就不使用抑制劑了。”  
“啊？你說什麼，怎麼可以不用，而且阻斷劑的效果可沒那……”  
然而卡介倫突然想起什麼，於是兩手按住司令官的肩膀將他連人帶椅轉了過來，以不容閃躲的嚴厲問道：”楊，你是不是還在用同樣劑量的安眠藥？”  
楊在學長居高臨下的審問下，徒勞地往椅子上縮了縮。豈止同樣劑量，沒有增加就很好了，楊心虛地想。  
“唉，比起會談時精神不濟，發熱我還可以忍。”  
“……我去找找伊謝爾倫有沒有不和你的安眠藥相衝的型號。”  
“唉、等等！” 看卡介倫轉身就要走，楊趕緊拉住他。”我這次真的不用抑制劑，因為我、呃、這次會談，可能會需要一點信息素的幫助。”

“哈！？？” 事務總監猛地回過身，用比聽到楊承認用藥時兩倍的震驚，瞪著已經不敢直視自己的上司。  
”楊，如果你是在打什麼用身體來交換協議的主意、”  
“我才沒有要色誘！”  
“嗯，很好，畢竟那可是’那個’皇帝萊茵哈特喔？憑你就算在發情期脫光躺在他面前也是排不上號的，趁早死心吧。”  
“……” 不，原本就沒打過這個主意。

“好吧，所以你說要使用信息素是？”  
“嗯，我的意思是、” 楊吞了口口水，”萊茵哈特是個自尊極高的人，要說服他必須拿出讓他耳目一新、能挑戰到他既有想法的論點。但太過強硬的態度又容易刺激到他的尊嚴，而、你知道，Omega的信息素有安撫Alpha的作用，所以……”  
卡介倫無言地盯著楊，黑髮的指揮官窘迫地撥著凌亂的黑髮，卡介倫單手扶額，覺得自己的頭也痛了起來。  
“這就是你剛才說的，’我覺得皇帝應該會聽我說的’的理由？” 剛才楊在會議上提出要向皇帝做出立憲的建言，眾人沒有怎麼質疑楊要怎麼說服皇帝聽取意見，他們已經很習慣當楊提出一個奇蹟時，他們要做的就是一起讓它發生。  
“天啊，信息素──你想靠信息素──好，尤里安知道一定會宰了我、”  
“要被尤裡安戰斧伺候再怎麼樣也輪不到你吧，事務總監大人。”  
“不，因為我提供氣味阻隔劑給你，所以我是共犯。” 卡介倫悲憤地說，轉身準備去找個強效點的阻斷劑，以免總司令在見到皇帝前就被辦了。

“啊、既然說到這個，其實還有一件事，我剛才在會議裡沒說……”  
“什麼？”  
卡介倫擺出”還有什麼盡管來吧”的聽天由命表情，然而看著這個一直支持自己的學長，楊卻突然失去了吐露心思的勇氣。  
“算了，沒什麼。”  
“那就是有什麼，快點吐出來。” 卡介倫狐疑地盯著楊，”你知道，不管是什麼戰略構想你都該越早告訴你的後勤指揮越好。”  
“喔、就只是……想說能不能先知道帝國方派出的人員是誰，性別組成之類的……”  
這完全不能和前兩個重磅炸彈相比的小要求讓卡介倫噗哧一笑，雖然要用信息素作為談判工具真的難以啟齒啦，”好吧，我去問情報科有沒有弄到什麼消息。畢竟你也不希望帝國派出一團Beta，然後媚眼拋給瞎子看嘛！” 卡介倫調侃道。  
“說實在，萊茵哈特手下的Alpha將官我們對陣過至少心裡有底，倒是那位傳聞是Beta的’乾冰之劍’感覺挺不好對付，真不想遇到啊～”  
“喔？以我們的觀點來看，倒更不希望你遇到那位傳聞’性好漁色’的金銀妖瞳唷！”  
“哈哈，”楊自若地回應學長得寸進尺的調笑，”是說那位簡直就是帝國的波布蘭的提督嗎？”  
“哎，那位啊，真要說還更像是帝國的先寇布吧──” 

啊。  
脫口而出的玩笑下一秒讓卡介倫後悔得想咬住舌頭，瞄著楊的表情，似乎沒什麼異樣，他還捧場的勾了勾嘴角，雖然似乎有點勉強，卡介倫不確定那是否是因為疲倦。

“總之、我去弄氣味阻斷劑……”  
“啊、我，我也去看看菲列特利加怎麼還沒送資料來……”  
楊跟著站了起來，還踉蹌了一下，讓卡介倫扶了一把。  
“我看你這次發情期都別用抑制劑了吧，傷口到現在都──欸？”  
卡介倫一手扶著楊一手推開門，卻在門口看到兩人的學弟，手上正拿著楊要的資料。  
“負責會談準備的副官閣下很忙的，送資料的小事就交由我來啦～” 亞典波羅淡淡解釋。

 

不知道他那時聽到多少，或者又猜到多少，楊在暗想。雖然亞典波羅當下沒發表什麼想法，但隔日送別會談隊伍時，亞典波羅在和楊擁抱時花了比平時稍多的時間和力氣。被較自己略高的學弟緊緊擁著時，楊可以聞到鐵灰頭髮的青年身上淡淡的奶香。聽說生活在一起的Omega，因為信息素彼此影響，發情期的時間會變得差不多，楊不著邊際地想，然後安撫地拍了拍對方的背。

如果這次自己真的沒能回來，以軍階和職務來看，他應該就得接任艦隊司令官的職務。楊在旗艦內，望著深邃的宇宙，思緒還沉浸在剛才不如平常有活力的學弟身上。如果楊艦隊前後兩任最高司令都是Omega的話，不知道是不是命運惡意的巧合。  
當然，如果事情照預想發展……恐怕亞典波羅還是得站上更高的權力位置了。想起從學生時期就天生反骨的鐵灰髮少年，還有之後高呼俠氣與醉狂的軍官，雖然常對迎來30歲抱怨連連，但臉上的淡淡雀斑讓他總看起來比實際年齡再小一點，總是對各種集體活動充滿熱情的樣子。  
明明是緊張的會談前夕，楊卻在路途上兀自陷入回憶的感傷。若要把亞典波羅塞到主政者的位子上，那人的俠氣和醉狂一定會大聲抱怨吧，但就像他一路和楊艦隊走到這裡，他也從來沒拒絕過楊認真交託他的任何任務。恐怕就算要他去承擔連楊自己都不想要的位子也……  
一邊思考著此行各種最壞的結果，楊靠進椅背，將扁帽拉下來蓋住臉，對心裡湧上的苦楚無能為力，只好默默在心中擅自感到虧欠的名單中，再記了一筆。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -超絕可愛學弟的回合  
> -沒有標示都可以不當CP看（但無限歡迎腦補(X

繆拉在參與要塞對要塞的伊謝爾倫攻略戰時，絕對沒有想到，自己第一次踏足這位星空中的冷酷女王，竟然是和畢典菲爾特一起，奉了皇帝陛下的命令，護送同盟的第一名將楊威利，回到這顆現在被視為最後民主基地的行星中。  
在皇帝最高規格的保護下，伊謝爾倫的會談成員仍然籠罩在一片凝重的沉默中。美麗的副官用悲傷的眼神看著靠在透明窗舷旁的司令，楊卻只是逕自看著艦外深遂的夜空出神。  
繆拉觀察著表情空洞的黑髮男人，暗自想到，他真不像個軍人，也不像個政治家。聽說他剛才在會談時提出的條件也完全不是兩者會有的表現，但他卻說服了那個皇帝陛下。尊敬和疑懼兩種矛盾的感情油然而生，而後者幾乎是所有帝國將領在面對楊威利時的固定情緒了：這裡面是不是有甚麼陰謀？  
繆拉看著楊專注地盯著越來越靠近的人造行星，不知道魔術師是不是在想著如何說服他的夥伴接受他大膽的決定。

 

***

 

“不可能！” 當楊提出要讓共和支持者留下伊謝爾倫時，軍務尚書終於忍無可忍地高聲反駁。”共和政權就算想要和羅嚴克拉姆王朝和平共存，也絕對不會被允許擁有伊謝爾倫這種軍事力量！”  
“皇帝陛下既然同意一個共和政權的存續可以保留將來立憲制的可能，那麼要歸還伊謝爾倫，在一個邊境小行星建立這樣的政權當然也可以，”楊冷靜地回應，”但是若這個政權沒有防衛侵略的能力，這種隨時能被拿回去的自治權根本是名存實亡。”  
“叛亂政權本來就不能擁有軍事力量！給予你們政治上的自治是我們最後的底線！”  
“不過楊元帥說的也不無道理，”金髮皇帝蔥白的指尖扶著他形容優美的下巴，”如果這個小政府隨時可以被帝國大軍輾壓，就失去它作為民主標本的意義了。奧貝斯坦卿，那麼你認為，這個政權該設立在那裡好呢？”  
“屬下認為可以把那些人遷回海尼森，前提是楊威利接任海尼森的首長，如果他對陛下展示足夠忠誠，自然能保證海尼森在政治和軍事上的自主。”

讓楊威利去討伐他不願歸順帝國的同黨，軍務尚書的確提過測試楊威利的忠誠是接納他的前提，然而這種明顯是重回帝國統治之下的選項，奇蹟的魔術師會答應嗎？羅嚴塔爾在內心對軍務尚書的提議冷笑，面上卻不動聲色。

“海尼森……” 萊茵哈特當然不可能真的讓海尼森回到民主的旗幟之下，在那裏所能建立起的政權也不過是回到姜˙列貝羅的時期罷了，更何況要楊擔任首長，楊當然不可能答應這種條件。  
“海尼森是經濟和交通的中心，它背後是整個巴特拉星系的利益。我們並不要求整個巴特拉星系，伊謝爾倫迴廊的自治就已足夠。”  
“伊謝爾倫的戰略意義遠勝海尼森！在軍事力量上陛下是不會妥協的！”

楊挫敗地看著冷酷的軍務尚書，下意識脫下頭上的扁帽在手中拿捏。其實他不認為萊茵哈特一定不會妥協，可是皇帝只是不置可否地等著楊回應他的幕僚。  
終於還是得走到這一步嗎，楊苦澀地想著，最終他還是得在皇帝心中的天秤加上最後那塊砝碼，好讓那座黃金天秤不留餘地的傾向自己。

“帝國遷都費沙後，伊謝爾倫迴廊就不再有原本的戰略價值了，”楊直視著皇帝水藍的雙眸，緩緩地說，他並沒有十足的肯定，卻對自己的猜測莫名信心，也許他莫名信賴著的其實是對面的皇帝──就像經驗豐富的馴獸師，鎮定卻試探地向美麗的雄獅伸出了手──”你攻打伊謝爾倫不是為了他的戰略地位，是因為我在這裡。如果楊威利不在伊謝爾倫，這塊宙域對你來說就不再有太大軍事價值，而伊謝爾倫艦隊也等於失去威脅帝國領土的軍事能力。”

金髮青年認真注視著他不發一語，像是在默認他的說法。楊強迫自己埋入萊茵哈特的目光中，不敢去看身邊的幕僚。

 

“如果你答應伊謝爾倫的自治，我願意和你去費沙。”

 

喀啦。  
最後一快砝碼終於被擺上托盤。

 

***

 

停泊至港口後，楊走在前面領著一行人走下旗艦。繆拉和畢典菲爾特跟在後面，一直到伊謝爾倫的人行了軍禮，引導這群人通過安檢時都還很正常，但楊一結束通關、交代完帝國將官的接待後，旁邊的年輕小伙子立刻圍了上來。

“楊！”  
“提督！”  
亞麻色頭髮的少年第一個撲上來，給了他們的司令官一個擁抱，”提督！您沒事吧？您……”  
繆拉不知道是不是自己的錯覺，總覺得少年聽起來著急到快哭出來了。  
“尤里安，我沒事。”楊輕輕拍了拍少年的背。  
“提、提督？您這是……” 然而年輕的Alpha卻突然渾身一僵，退開一些，神色複雜地看著自己的監護人欲言又止。趁尤里安楞著，下一個人很快也擠到兩人之間，亞典波羅可沒尤里安那麼規矩，直接上手把楊摸了一通：  
“呦，司令官閣下沒再添新傷吧？很好很好沒缺胳膊少腿，全鬚全尾回來了，” Omega分艦隊長開心地摟著他的司令官蹭了蹭，”咦你這……你身上這是甚麼亂七八糟的Alpha味道！”  
亞典波羅突然的慘叫惹的後面還在安檢中的人員也探頭望過來。

“啊、大概會談間沾到的吧……？”  
“哪種會談會談到沾到信息素啊！帝國那群傢伙到底想幹嘛啊啊！”  
鐵灰短髮的青年揪著楊的領巾，強烈表達不滿，讓繆拉在一旁看得忍俊不住。沒想到那個楊威利，平時和部下相處竟然是這種風格，年輕軍官氣急敗壞地想用自己的袖口抹掉他想像中楊衣服上的信息素，簡直像終於等到主人回家的大型犬，興奮撲上去後聞到主人身上有其他寵物的味道，而心碎地大發脾氣。繆拉忍著笑意，看著楊安撫下屬的不滿，但楊下一句話就讓繆拉笑不出來了：  
“嘛，帝國軍官都是Alpha，夾在中間沾到信息素難免吧……”  
“哈？！”

楊的解釋讓一個憤恨的視線立刻掃了過來，直戳兩位帝國一級上將。繆拉對上一雙閃著精光的橄欖綠，只得尷尬地笑了笑，但對方顯然對這個釋出善意的舉動毫不領情。  
“皇帝的幕僚到底在幹嘛？！性騷擾嗎？正式場合沒事別亂放信息素是常識吧！”  
“啊！？信息素哪裡礙著你了？Alpha釋放信息素很正常吧，不服氣的話你也可以放啊！” 黑色槍騎兵的司令官立刻沉不住氣出言反擊，並絲毫沒有要掩飾他身上的硫磺味，但最後一句粗魯的挑臖讓亞典波羅也不禁嘴角一抽。  
“……喂，你真的是故意性騷擾的吧？我要去Omega人權協會舉發你…！”  
“呃，我想協會的管轄權應該不包括帝國人民……”

”夠了，亞典波羅。” 楊拉住忿忿不平的學弟，無奈地撥了撥凌亂的黑髮，”這兩位是帝國一級上將，繆拉閣下和畢典菲爾特閣下。這位是達斯提˙亞典波羅中將，他是除我之外軍階最高的艦隊長，也會是伊謝爾倫駐防艦隊的指揮官，他等等會和兩位商議伊謝爾倫迴廊巡航範圍的問題。”  
楊呼了口氣，揮揮手示意亞典波羅帶兩位上將至會議室，終於難掩一絲疲憊，”……我去換掉衣服再來就是了。”

 

“……繆拉閣下、畢典菲爾特閣下，這邊請。”  
亞典波羅一路雖然仍氣哼哼的，但至少還是克盡了將官的職責，只是他逕自在前面領路的態度讓畢典菲爾特內心窩火，偷偷和繆拉咬耳朵：”哼，所以我跟你說，Omega就是給軍隊帶來麻煩，即使是那個楊威利。”  
“畢典菲爾特…陛下說過不能因為性別小看別人的……”  
“我又沒說錯！一點信息素也要機機歪歪，哪有軍人這麼娘們，”畢典菲爾特咕噥著，”Omega就該留在家裡養小孩，跑來戰場打甚麼仗啊！”

“喔，這句話由對上Omega提督屢戰屢敗的閣下來說，讓人強烈感受到您不想在戰場上遇到Omega的心情呢。”  
對方中將的帝國官方語造詣顯然非常高，聽到畢典菲爾特的抱怨立刻轉頭諷刺。  
“我……又不是每個Omega都是楊提督！而且Omega的功能本來就不是打仗、是生孩子啊！”  
原本壓抑的怒火又漸漸點燃，鐵灰髮青年秀氣的臉被憤怒染上一抹緋紅。  
“照閣下的邏輯，打不贏Omega的Alpha將官也不用留在戰場了，滾回家生孩子吧！你們剩下的就只有種豬的功能了！”  
“你想打架是不是？！”  
“畢典菲爾特！”  
氣得漲紅臉的畢典菲爾特威嚇地揚起拳頭，對峙的兩人還迅速地瞄了左右，確定附近沒有其他軍官士兵目擊──這是什麼，長年鬥毆的默契嗎……繆拉哭笑不得。矮了敵方一個頭的年輕中將毫無懼色，擺開搏擊的姿勢，還火上加油地挑了挑眉。像一隻獵犬在挑臖野豬，繆拉腦中瞬間浮現一個非常失禮的比喻，但會議桌可不是能由他們胡來的獵場，面對畢典菲爾特要揮下的拳頭，繆拉趕緊擠進兩人中間，將塊頭小了一號的青年往懷中帶了一把。

 

所以楊一進到會議室看到的就是這幅景象──砂色頭髮的年輕帝國上將跌坐在地上，腫起的嘴角滲出一點血跡，亞典波羅愣愣地看著受害者，發現楊來了，才趕忙蹲下去想把對方扶起來：”你……你沒事吧？抱歉、我不是故意──”

“亞典波羅！”楊的斥責難掩驚訝和怒意，”我真不敢相信，你──”  
“不是我幹的！”亞典波羅立刻跳起來，”是他打的！”  
楊順著亞典波羅食指的方向，看向對方另一位一級上將，然後給了亞典波羅一個”帝國上將在敵方會議室裡自己打了起來你覺得我會相信嗎”的表情。

“抱、抱歉……” 結果畢典菲爾特還真的向同僚道了歉，傻愣地向繆拉伸出一隻手，好像他才是被打矇了的那個。  
“咳，咳。”姆萊中將大聲咳了兩聲，越過嘆了口氣不想追究的司令官，嚴厲瞪著明顯脫不了關係的亞典波羅。  
亞典波羅心虛地摸摸鼻子，過去摻起還在暈乎的繆拉，把他的一隻手臂搭到肩上，然而對方卻身體一僵，吃驚地看著他。亞典波羅自知理虧：”呃、那個、抱歉害你……雖然我不是故意的、你幹嘛要擋在中間啦……”  
“不是，我、”  
然而亞典波羅迅速把繆拉丟到椅子上，就趕快繞到會議桌另一邊。

 

“欸，那傢伙幹嘛火氣這麼大，你說他是不是那啥……O權主義者？”  
畢典菲爾特趁眾人傳遞講解資料時，用文件遮掩，壓低聲音對繆拉說。  
“他就是Omega。”  
“哈？”  
倆人音量極低，但繆拉知道畢典菲爾特一定聽清楚了，只是這件事實在太匪夷所思。艦隊兩位最高軍官都是Omega……  
“那個中將，他也是Omega。”  
“你怎麼知道！？”  
“剛剛他扶我的時候……我聞到他的信息素。” 繆拉苦笑，那點若有似無的奶香一瞬即逝，如果不是靠得那麼近應該根本不可能聞到。  
“我剛剛竟然差點揍了一個Omega……” 畢典菲爾特喃喃自語，震驚地盯著傾身和司令官交談的亞典波羅，對方瞄到這近乎無禮的視線，撇了撇嘴扭過頭去。

你不只差點揍了他，你還叫他對你放信息素和回家生孩子……繆拉羞恥地想，難怪他覺得你在性騷擾。  
於是整場會議中，帝國最年輕的一級上將都沒能直視對方的分艦隊長。

 

***

 

“那麼就這麼決定了，大家就去進行後續工作吧。卡介倫留下。”  
經過漫長的討論和爭執，楊終於能宣布散會，他閉上眼揉著眉心，因此錯過魚貫而出的下屬們投來的擔憂眼神。

門闔上後，空蕩的會議室又陷入一片寂靜。

“上次在這裡的時候，你的計劃只說了一半，”楊盯著手上的黑帽發呆，卡介倫只好打破沉默，他小心讓語氣聽起來不要像責備，”如果我知道另外一半，我不確定自己還會同意你去談判。”  
“你會同意的，”楊疲憊地苦笑，聲音因剛才的漫長談話而微微沙啞，”你知道這是最好的方法了。我一人換伊謝爾倫的自治是非常划算的買賣。”  
卡介倫沉默不語，剛才眾人已經就這點和楊激烈地爭執過了，他不想再就無法改變的結論和楊爭吵。  
“其實……我是有一件事，想要拜託你。”

然而楊說完這句話後，卻沒有提出他的請求，只是垂著眼，把玩著手上的扁帽。卡介倫嘆了口氣，走到楊的座位旁，將黑髮的司令官輕輕按進懷裡，釋放了一點溫暖肉桂香的信息素。懷中的人僵硬了一瞬，然後在Alpha的安撫下，終於克制不住，靠在對方懷裡微微顫抖起來。卡介倫感受著終於支撐不住的男人無聲的啜泣，一手輕輕拍撫著他的背。這個看起來懶散，實則內心無比堅強的學弟，從在軍校認識他以來，卡介倫第一次覺得他好像下一秒就要碎掉了。  
過了一會，楊才抬起頭來，他的臉上並無濕意，只是眼眶泛紅。楊揉了揉同樣泛著一抹紅的鼻尖，帶著一點鼻音開口：”其實算是……一件私事，如果真的沒辦法的話，” 楊頓了一下，”那就算了。但如果可以，希望能務必……”

卡介倫又在內心默默嘆了口氣，楊處理私人事務時常常對自己有公私不分的疑慮，但也可能是因為他面對個人感情時一直始終如一的笨拙。卡介倫揉了揉學弟凌亂的黑髮：

“你說吧，不管是什麼事，我一定會盡我所能完成。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -結束娘家(X)戲份

***

 

扣、扣。  
“請進。”

亞典波羅進入楊在伊謝爾倫的宿舍房間時，看到他的學長正在收拾行李，床和書桌上攤滿凌亂的物品，多數是衣物和書籍，楊瞄了一眼亞典波羅，喃喃唸了了幾句”不是尤里安啊、果然沒那麼快消氣”，一邊繼續和滿間雜物奮戰。亞典波羅嘆了口氣，一屁股坐到堆滿衣物的床上，旁邊的貓咪看到熟悉的訪客，立刻熟門熟路跳到他腿上。

“學長果然沒有尤里安就不行啊，就這樣還想一個人去費沙呢～”  
“唉，尤里安……”楊無奈地揉了揉豐沛的黑髮，”你有看到他嗎，那孩子跑去哪啦？”  
“在卡琳那，”亞典波羅聳聳肩，”前幾天他還在安慰小姑娘呢，這會可就輪到小卡琳安慰他啦！這兩小朋友真是同病相憐。”  
“他們都攤上不負責任的監護人呢……”  
“可不是嘛！丟下了一整個要塞的爛攤子跑了！”  
“還好吧，再怎樣伊謝爾倫都有你們頂著……”楊面對著書牆，心不在焉地挑揀著架上的書籍。  
“……我就是要來跟你說這件事的。” 亞典波羅突然沉下語氣，楊不得不轉過來認真聽著，”我認為要塞的司令官，應該讓尤里安繼承。”

繼承……楊一下不知該如何回應，只能皺著眉答道：”亞典波羅，尤里安還是個孩子，他才十八歲、”  
“我知道！”亞典波羅提高音量打斷了楊，失去平靜的嗓音中流露出一絲痛苦，”可是你也了解，不只皇帝為你而來，很多人是因為你在，才聚集在共和政府的旗幟之下的。如果你和皇帝去了費沙……這對仍相信民主精神的民眾會是怎樣的打擊？我們需要能讓民眾相信、繼承了你的思想和精神的領袖。”

然而繼任者的人選甚至不是亞典波羅最擔憂的。”楊威利拋棄共和政府向皇帝投誠而到費沙享福”，明明是犧牲了自己換取伊謝爾倫的自治，一想到楊可能會被相同陣營的人們如此評價，就讓亞典波羅感到一陣苦澀。  
“我知道你在擔心甚麼，” 楊嘆了口氣，放下手中的紙質書坐到亞典波羅旁邊。青年撇著嘴委屈地看著他，讓楊有種回到軍校時鐵灰色頭髮的活潑學弟跑來宿舍串門臥鋪談的錯覺。  
”其實我離開伊謝爾倫說不定對共和政府來說還比較好，你們可以趁此挑選人才，重建正常的行政體系，民主政權可不能離開一個人就不行呀。至於費沙，”楊回憶了一下，”我只是跟皇帝說’可以跟他去費沙’，並沒有說願意進入他的麾下呀！反正帶我去費沙的性質本來就是人質嘛，他們可以宣傳楊威利向費沙投誠，你們當然也可以說……”  
“邪惡的皇帝擄走了自治區的英雄？”  
“適當發揮一下你文學上的想像力。”  
“我覺得你比較像被送去和親的公主……”亞典波羅咕噥著。  
“說到這個，”楊竟然還真的認真考慮了一下，”我想過你們也可以宣稱帝國打贏了仗就搶走敵方的Omega作為戰利品，搞不好還可以爭取到平權組織的同情。”  
“……你是想說平權組織的捐款吧，你被卡介倫帶壞了……”  
“嘛，總之大概是這樣，”楊攤了攤手，”伊謝爾倫就拜託了，你們不會有問題的。”

“可是你呢？”亞典波羅直視著楊，橄欖綠的雙眼中隱隱有晶瑩閃動，”伊謝爾倫沒有問題，可是你呢？楊，你怎麼辦？”  
“我……雖然對不起尤里安、但離開家長也是男孩成長的必經之路嘛，總之終於和平了又擺脫一個監護人，他也可以去做自己想做的事、”  
“啊──！你是笨蛋嗎！難怪尤里安要生氣！”  
亞典波羅洩氣地大叫，抱著貓躺倒在床上滾了兩圈半，差點撞掉床頭的一疊書，看著他趴在床上抬起臉憤憤地盯著自己，楊不禁覺得這個學弟和他懷裡的動物大概是一個物種。

“而且你都不覺得對不起我嗎！我也是不想當司令官的呀！”  
亞典波羅半真半假的埋怨激起楊之前埋在心底的苦楚，他何嘗不知道在他離開後，這人會多不情願……楊猶豫著伸出手，最後只是笨拙地拍了拍亞典波羅的頭。  
“我……我很抱歉，達斯提，抱歉讓你們、”  
然而亞典波羅沒讓楊說完，就跳起來抱住楊，截斷了他的愧疚。他看起來快哭了的樣子，楊想，然而亞典波羅把臉埋在楊的肩上，不讓楊看見他的表情。楊輕輕拍了拍他的背，亞典波羅才帶著鼻音悶悶地說：”不用道歉，你永遠不需要對我們道歉。”

 

亞典波羅讓他抱了一會，才揉揉鼻子推開他站了起來，又回復了醉狂的活潑氣質。  
“好啦，反正孩子算我替你奶著了，看家的工作就交給我和卡介倫學長了，”忽視著楊”尤里安不需要別人奶了”的抗議，亞典波羅向房門走去，忽然又轉了回，”被你一打岔都忘了，我是想說，你真的不帶任何侍從兵或護衛和你一起去費沙嗎？”  
楊搖了搖頭，”在皇帝的護衛下帶私人保鑣沒甚麼意義，如果他們真要對我做什麼我也沒辦法，但我相信皇帝的為人。所以，沒必要再拖累別人和我一起被關在費沙。”  
拖累別人嗎……亞典波羅遲疑了一下，還是斟酌著開口：”我聽卡介倫學長說了，……那件事。”  
楊瞬間驚訝地看著他，但下一秒很快地收起了情緒，不發一語。

“你……你是不是覺得自己再也不可能回到伊謝爾倫了？”  
亞典波羅的聲音中有一點幾不可察的顫抖，楊沉默了一陣，才平靜地回答：”我希望萊茵哈特可以好好當他的皇帝長命百歲，把現有的和平維持下去，我不認為他會冒著自治區叛亂的風險讓我離開他的掌控。所以，是的，即使我並不希望，但如果我最終一人在費沙終老似乎才是好的，這表示銀河沒有戰事再起。”

楊的語氣裡有一股放棄生死的淡漠，彷彿他談論的不是自己，而只是一件交易的標的。亞典波羅眨眨眼，努力忍著眼眶的酸澀，他猶豫再三，最後推門離開前還是忍不住輕輕說道：  
“他不會希望你這樣度過接下來的人生的。”

楊愣住良久，久到亞典波羅都開始懊悔說了那句話，正當他不再期待楊的回應時，才聽到對方如自語般的輕聲嘆息。

 

“可是他好像也沒說過，希望我怎樣度過往後的人生呢。”

 

***

 

後來尤里安還是替楊收拾了行李，”不把大餅掛到提督脖子上的話他就會餓死的”，尤里安面無表情地甩下一句，但所有人都看得出那副表情後面的悲傷。然而少年還是冷著一張臉，不肯跟楊說話和好好話別。卡琳看著生氣又難過的年輕中尉，終究沒忍心像她辛辣的空戰老師一樣，把讖語般的那句”和墓碑和解可是沒有意義的”丟到尤里安臉上。這幾天以來發生了太多事，讓她自母親過世以來，第一次感到自己迅速長大了，從被別人抱著哭泣的孩子變成能給予擁抱的人。所以她甚麼開解的話也沒說，只是把那顆亞麻色的腦袋輕輕攬到肩上，即使大她三歲的少年並沒有流淚。

 

楊離開時，只來了那些他比較熟識的伊謝爾倫核心成員送行，對於隨楊的離去而到來的自治與和平，伊謝爾倫的人們卻無法感到開心。楊一一和每個人擁抱，當紅著眼眶的尤里安被卡琳推上前去，百合般的少年終於還是在監護人的懷裡哭了出來。

“提督、嗚、求求您……帶上我吧！至少讓我和您一起去費沙吧……！” 已經比楊還高的Alpha少年垂著頭，靠在養父的肩上不住地哽咽，淚水流下來在楊的外套上暈出一塊深色。  
尤里安深沉的悲傷彷彿浸泡著楊的心臟，讓他感到胸口梗塞。楊摟緊了養子，撥開他亞麻色的髮，輕輕在年輕Alpha的額角印下一吻。

“尤里安，我不是個稱職的監護人，對不起……到了最後還要讓你難過……” 懷中的少年用力搖了搖頭，卻嗚咽著無法組織字句反駁，”但是我不能帶你去費沙，我也解釋過的。不用擔心我，比起我，伊謝爾倫會更需要你，而且、”楊頓了頓，”我也希望你可以多照顧卡琳。”  
楊的請託讓尤里安愣了愣，但他很快抹了抹淚水，站直起來，向楊行了一個再標準不過的軍禮。

“我了解了……提督，一定不負所托。提督……在費沙也務必保重。”  
“嗯，”楊笑了笑，”那就拜託你了。”

有了需要守護的人，可以讓你堅強起來。

來日必將重逢，此前務必珍重──尤里安堅定的表情彷彿在這樣訴說著。楊寬慰地勾了勾嘴角，轉身和帝國的護送人員走上了他們的旗艦。

 

***

 

萊茵哈特原本是想讓楊和自己一起乘坐伯倫希爾的，然而他不見好轉的感冒，讓御醫幾乎下跪求他先行返航以靜養，於是萊茵哈特在讓誰護送楊的問題上犯了難。

“陛下，”男人的嗓音優雅醇厚，據說他是能將”我的陛下”念得最如詩畫般優美的人，”護送楊元帥一事，下官願意效勞。”  
萊茵哈特看了一眼罕見地打頭陣自告奮勇的羅嚴塔爾，但一點沒由來的牴觸讓金髮的皇帝猶豫了一下，軍務尚書便見縫插針地開口：”下官認為不如交由米達麥亞元帥，米達麥亞元帥行軍神速，可以之後再趕上大部隊。”  
皇帝沉吟一下，”好吧，那就依卿所言。”

倒不是說他對皇帝選了摯友委以重任有甚麼意見，但奧貝斯坦這是甚麼意思？羅嚴塔爾對軍務尚書挑了挑眉，而奧貝斯坦只是冷冷掃了他一眼。羅嚴塔爾倒也不介意，他們轉身出了會議室，羅嚴塔爾就笑著對好友說：”人狼上面還有空間偷渡一位翹班的司令官嗎？”

“怎麼，連你都要怠忽職守去湊熱鬧，這位’奇蹟的楊’魅力還真大啊！” 米達麥亞打趣著。  
“只不過是返航而已，貝根格倫上將可以應付的。倒是那個男人真的是……滿有趣的，”羅嚴塔爾勾起一抹曖昧的笑，”到時介紹你們倆認識。”  
明明才在會談時見過一面而已吧，講得好像你們已經很熟了似的，對難得露出孩子般幼稚一面的好友，米達麥亞在心中偷偷吐槽。

“對了，你知道繆拉之前去伊謝爾倫負傷回來嗎？”  
“看起來像是被人照臉來了一拳？”  
“喔，他好像堅持只是個小意外，甚麼意外會讓嘴角腫一邊啊？”  
“呵呵，那好像是畢典菲爾特打的。”  
“什麼！？他們發生了甚麼事？”  
“不知道，繆拉堅持沒事，畢典菲爾特就也沒說，不過我聽到他之後跟繆拉道歉。”  
“天啊，他們打架嗎？為什麼會在深入敵營時打起來？”  
“搞不好是為了Omega，”羅嚴塔爾勾起一抹壞笑，”同盟那邊對Omega參軍滿開放的，聽說軍官裡也不乏Omega，搞不好是遇上發情的……”  
“你可別亂說！我覺得繆拉不是那樣的人……”  
但黑色槍騎兵的隊長可就不一定。聽出好友的弦外之意，羅嚴塔爾聳了聳肩，”那就是繆拉為了阻止另一位Alpha侵犯對方的Omega毀了和談而被打的吧。”

怎麼感覺難以反駁，米達麥亞抖了抖，決定把這個令人尷尬的猜想丟到腦後。  
“你上次會談不是有見到嗎，所以那個楊威利，到底是怎樣的人啊？真難想像挫敗帝國無數將領的指揮官，竟然是一個Omega。”  
“他的確滿……特別，雖然看上去很普通，”羅嚴塔爾思索了一下，露出真實愉悅的笑，”只是見過他的話，絕對不會想到他是個Omega，你甚至不會認為他是個軍人。”  
“這就是你對他那麼有興趣的原因？”

羅嚴塔爾笑而不答。

 

***

 

於是當楊在旗艦上看到那名金銀妖瞳的帝國元帥時，十分吃驚問道：”我還以為負責這次接送的是米達麥亞元帥的艦隊？”  
英俊的將官戴著他一貫帶點魅惑的笑，卻以極盡紳士的禮儀介紹了身邊小個子的同僚：  
”這位就是渥佛根‧米達麥亞，羅嚴克拉姆王朝最受敬愛的帝國元帥閣下，本艘旗鑑的司令官。在下只不過是借了好友的面子，才得以從一眾同僚中脫穎而出，得此機會和奇蹟的楊同行。”  
“閣下別聽他亂講，”米達麥亞笑嘻嘻地朝楊伸出手，即使穿著軍服，眼前這個黑髮青年一點都沒有軍人的架子，但也沒有帝國對Omega刻板印象的柔弱或嬌美，就是個還算英俊的普通人。米達麥亞打量著眼前氣質溫吞的男人，他似乎一點也沒有因為羅嚴塔爾不甚正經的語調受到冒犯，像一個剛認識的普通友人般友好地握了握米達麥亞的手，讓米達麥亞的態度也不禁親近起來，”這艘旗艦是我的’人狼’，羅嚴塔爾是我的摯友，有他一道的話，枯燥的返航也會變得比較有趣呢，還請楊元帥別舉發他偷偷翹班喔！”  
米達麥亞頑皮地眨眨眼，讓楊也跟著笑了笑，”疾風之狼，久仰大名。不過我已經沒有軍職，不必再稱呼我為元帥了，我也不是甚麼奇蹟，最多就是個翹班的同道中人吧。”

 

給艦隊司令官留下了極佳的第一印象後，楊讓羅嚴塔爾帶去旗艦接待室休息，等米達麥亞先去處理航行指令。  
在只有兩人的接待室，楊坐進柔軟的沙發，很疲憊似地吁了口氣，抬頭望著透明窗舷，對著已經看不到伊謝爾倫的太空發起呆來。對方似乎無意攀談，羅嚴塔爾便順著身邊人的視線，一起望向無垠的星空。他在思念被他拋下的夥伴嗎，抑或思考著身陷敵營、在銀河另一端迴廊的未來呢？羅嚴塔爾瞥向一旁的黑髮提督，卻發現對方也正看著自己。羅嚴塔爾轉過身去，以為對方有話要說。然而即使對上眼，楊卻像是沒有接上羅嚴塔爾的視線，只是楞楞看著他的雙眼出神。他是……？羅嚴塔爾疑惑地回視對方，在東方裔人種黑曜石般的眼瞳中，看到自己異色雙眸的倒影……

啊。  
他猛然省悟過來對方在看著甚麼，轉而在內心冷笑，難道楊威利和那些平庸大眾一樣，對醜聞和異端有著低俗獵奇的興趣？  
羅嚴塔爾語帶嘲諷地打斷楊失禮的凝視：”閣下對這雙眼睛很有興趣？”  
“嗯，它們很美。” 楊立刻不假思索地回答。

羅嚴塔爾吃驚地看著滿臉坦然的黑髮青年，他真誠而自然的語氣，好像在讚賞一件美麗的藝術品，只是表示一種如學者般毫無偏見的客觀欣賞。即使羅嚴塔爾自己在稱讚女性的美貌時，也無法表達出如此直率的傾慕，彷彿喜愛卻無一絲想佔有的心情。  
也許是羅嚴塔爾用震驚的表情盯著楊太久，遲鈍的青年終於意識到自己言行的曖昧和不妥。  
“呃、不是，我的意思不是……我沒有覺得、我只是好奇……”  
楊羞窘地撥弄腦後的豐沛黑髮、努力想要解釋的慌亂模樣，讓羅嚴塔爾忍俊不住，”好奇這雙眼睛的由來？”  
“啊，不是這樣、是我有一位……下屬，曾經稱讚過閣下的雙眼非常漂亮，剛剛想到所以好奇……真的非常抱歉、做出失禮的事呢。”  
“請別這麼說，聽起來這倒是我的榮幸了，如果是出自閣下那位美麗副官的讚美，請替我向那位淑女道謝。”  
“啊，不是菲列特利加呢，”楊不好意思地搔了搔臉頰，”而且那句稱讚的原話其實是──’真想把那雙漂亮的金銀妖瞳挖下來鑲在盾牌上啊’。”  
“………這份青睞似乎來自一位十分辛辣的美人呢。”

羅嚴塔爾不懂自己說的話有哪裡那麼有趣，讓這位伊謝爾倫的司令官笑到歪在沙發椅背上，還不得不按住自己頸側還沒痊癒的傷口，忍笑到不停顫抖。然而這份意外驅走對方消沉的歡樂，似乎也感染了羅嚴塔爾，他伸手捏住楊的下巴將他轉了過來，楊止住了輕笑，無辜地眨了眨眼。那雙明亮溫和的黑色，彷彿能誘惑凝視著它的人一頭栽進去，羅嚴塔爾捧住楊的臉，傾身靠近：

“既然閣下好奇，不如趁現在機會難得看個清楚？”

 

於是當米達麥亞終於指揮完艦隊進行瓦普跳躍，結束超光速通訊，奉了皇帝的命令要帶楊威利到伯倫希爾上時，他一踏進接待室，就看到摯友捧著認識沒幾天的敵方第一名將的臉，兩人之間近得危險，隔著剩下一個吻的距離深情互望。

“……………………你們在幹嘛？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -小萊的場合  
> -最後一幕叫楊威利舌戰群雄(X

***

 

看著皇帝幾乎一口未動的餐點，艾密爾不禁懷疑起自己作為貼身侍者是否失職，並看著坐在床上食慾不振的年輕君主，而感到一陣心痛。

“陛下，請問餐點不合您的胃口嗎？”  
“不，朕只是沒有食慾，現在不想吃。”  
“可是，陛下，您還在生病呢，廚房已經減少餐點分量了，醫生說您至少要吃下一點才能服藥呀！”  
“艾密爾，你這是在命令朕嗎？朕現在是全人類的皇帝，難道還需要聽從一個小小的醫生或侍從兵的命令嗎？”

萊茵哈特話一出口就立刻為自己控制不住的怒氣感到後悔，他看到未成年的侍從兵眼中迅速蓄起淚水，但在他要開口道歉時，門邊傳來一個懶洋洋的嗓音：  
“唉呀，對病人來說不是的確是醫生最大嗎？”

黑髮男人靠在門框上，將扁帽拿下來搔了搔頭，似乎不確定自己突兀的插話是否冒犯了不該被打擾的私人空間。但皇帝可一點也沒感覺被冒犯，艾密爾甚至可以看到君主原本懨懨的表情瞬間被男人的出現點亮。  
“楊威利，你可讓朕好等呀！”  
楊困窘地笑笑，不知該如何回答，總不能說”都是因為閣下的元帥們在當薪水小偷，才害我耽擱了”吧。

“陛下……？”跟在楊後面進來的修特萊聽到萊茵哈特的話，沒想到他等的另有其人，於是皇帝的首席幕僚很快表示，”陛下如果和楊元帥有要事相商，下官可以先在外等候。”  
“這……” 萊茵哈特瞬間有些後悔因為遲遲不見楊到來而先答應了修萊特的求見，即使他目前的確沒有急迫的”要事”要和楊威利商量，但讓人等在一邊也不太好。倒是楊立刻從善如流地退出一步，聳聳肩示意修萊特盡管先面見上司。  
這時萊茵哈特才猛然想起，自己剛才幼稚的舉動都被這個尊敬的對手看在眼裡。他大概會覺得我是個利用權勢，對侍從兵頤指氣使的暴君，萊茵哈特一陣懊惱。對默默端起餐盤離開的少年，萊茵哈特伸手握住對方手腕，在驚訝的目光中低聲道歉：  
“對不起，艾密爾，朕有時也不知道如何處理自己急躁的情緒。原諒朕吧，午餐……先拿走吧，朕處理完政事就會吃的。”

不過這完全是自尊極高的皇帝多慮了，事實上在楊聽起來，萊茵哈特的埋怨與其說是仗勢欺人，不如說更像是挑食的孩子不講道理的撒嬌，還有之後的道歉，都讓這個受軍神與美神寵愛的年輕人更多了一點人性的親切，使人奇妙地生出一絲疼愛的心情，才讓楊也做出不太合乎平時風格的事。在侍從兵退出室外後，楊按住少年的肩膀：”皇帝陛下是否身體抱恙？”  
“這……”艾密爾猶豫了一下，還是對眼前被受皇帝禮遇的男人吐露實情，”陛下連日來一直低燒不退，御醫們都說就是感冒，但拖了很久沒有康復。”  
“感冒發燒啊……”  
楊瞄了眼少年手中的餐盤，加了豆子的湯、淋上了酸乳酷的水果沙拉、烘得微焦酥脆的麵包和半熟的蛋，看起來是可口營養的餐點，但……  
“這可不是適合病人吃的啊……”楊喃喃嘆道。  
“這是廚房和御醫根據陛下的要求、計算了營養搭配後做的餐點！”艾密爾睜大眼睛，不滿地回應。  
“但是正常來說，可沒有必須聽病人指示的醫生吧？”楊對忠心的少年溫和地笑笑，”對了，你們的廚房，有沒有米飯一類……”

 

修特萊可以感覺到，皇帝在聽取匯報時有些不耐和心不在焉，眼神頻頻飄向未關實的房門外正交談的兩人。當話題從陣亡的斯坦梅茲提督留下的未亡人轉到皇帝本人的婚姻時，年輕的君主露出一瞬的茫然，然後抿了抿蓮瓣般的嘴唇，一副對自己被婚姻問題波及不以為然的樣子。  
“好了，朕已經深深地瞭解你的忠言了。結婚一事，朕會考慮的。”   
這話並不完全只是敷衍，但修萊特終於退下後，萊茵哈特還是感到如釋重負。

修萊特離開時，肩膀和擦身而過的楊輕輕撞了一下，幽微的茶香飄忽即逝，皇帝的首席幕僚忍不住側過頭，多看了幾眼這位敵方第一名將。就如繆拉等人的評語一樣，平凡，在短短的親眼觀察中，這是修萊特得到的唯一關於楊的印象，連他做為Omega的信息素也寡淡得幾不可聞。可是想到這個男人過往的”功績”，他讓帝國軍流下的血、他叛出祖國、領導叛亂軍、在談判桌上要到一整個自治迴廊，聯繫起種種離經叛道，那平凡無奇的表象讓修萊特不禁感到悚然。更不用說他竟然是一個Omega，修萊特皺著眉想，由Omega出任艦隊指揮在帝國自是前所未聞，還有像現在，豪不避嫌地讓一個未標記的Omega和一個強大的Alpha獨處一室……修萊特搖搖頭，甩開一些不該有的想法，那間房間裡會發生什麼，不是他應該猜測的。

 

楊走到萊茵哈特床前，一邊蹂躪著手上的軍帽，但皇帝沒有讓楊和下屬一樣站著和他對談，而是示意楊坐近一點，看到萊茵哈特想起身，楊趕緊把椅子往前拉，坐到兩人幾乎可以碰到彼此的距離。  
“請原諒朕無法起身接待你。” 金髮青年勾起一個被美神祝福過的微笑。  
“哪裡，您……”楊比劃一下，”怎樣舒服怎樣來就行了。”  
“剛才讓閣下久等了，修萊特一談起我的婚事簡直沒完沒了。”   
楊隨意的態度讓萊茵哈特也跟著輕鬆起來，用半是自嘲的方式道了歉。

“閣下要結婚了！？”  
“哼，要真是這樣就好了，他們也不會逮著機會就進言要我娶妻生子。”  
“啊，沒有繼承人的確是個問題呢，巴米利恩會戰時，我方可是因為您的單身，才在戰略上爭得一線生機的。”  
“我就知道你是那樣想的，”雖然談起那場讓自己幾乎敗北的戰役，但楊的坦誠卻讓萊茵哈特感到很開心，”我那時候就知道，你一定會為我而來的。怎麼，連你也覺得我應該快點娶妻嗎？”  
“早日確定繼承人當然有助於局勢穩定……啊，但如果只和國家存亡有關而已，跟個人的自由和幸福比起來就沒甚麼大不了的，終身大事還是遵從閣下的意願比較重要。”  
如果是熟悉楊的人，一定會覺得這種想法”非常楊威利”，但萊茵哈特只是笑了笑，把這當作對方安慰的玩笑。

兩人的閒聊被一陣敲門聲打斷，進來的是皇帝的貼身侍者，端著一碗熱騰騰的料理，萊茵哈特皺了皺眉：”艾密爾，我不是說要等我談完政事再吃嗎？”  
但你根本沒在談政事啊，楊在心裡嘀咕。  
“陛下，這是楊元帥提供的食譜，就算是看在楊元帥的心意上也多少吃一點吧！”  
萊茵哈特驚訝地看著楊。  
其實只是稍微說了作法而已，畢竟也不知道旗艦上都有些甚麼食材呀，楊靦腆解釋：”是我們那邊感冒時會吃的料理，如果不嫌棄就試試看吧？”  
聽楊這樣說，萊茵哈特好奇地瞧著那碗像某種粥的食物，看起來只是普通的白米，裡面摻了肉糜一類的東西，散發著雞湯清甜的香味。萊茵哈特嘗了一口，肉絲和大米被熬得軟爛，還有一股意外的辛辣味在口中瀰漫開來。  
“這就是同盟的料理嗎？” 萊茵哈特驚奇地攪了攪那碗粥。  
“這是某種東方料理，大概比較像家族食譜？也不算同盟的吧，畢竟我十六歲以前都和父親居住在貿易商船上來往同盟和費沙各地……啊，那個是薑絲，你不想吃可以挑掉。”  
“你們是把朕當成小孩子嗎？”年輕的皇帝不滿地噘起嘴，但還是仔細地把混在粥裡的薑絲給撥出來，”所以你父親是個商人？”  
“嗯，是古董貿易商。”

於是楊講了一些古董貿易的故事，以及兒時的星際旅行見聞，萊茵哈特聚精會神地聽著那些市井小民的生活百態，並且很配合地吃完了那碗粥，讓艾密爾終於能伺候皇帝服藥。皇帝的貼身侍者無聲地向楊投來感激的眼神，楊看病患吃了感冒藥，本來想準備告退，卻被萊茵哈特拉住手。  
“閣下就這麼想走？一開始拖著不肯來，現在又急著走，和朕待在一起有這麼難以忍受嗎？”  
“但是吃完藥本來就該睡覺啊……” 而且拖著的可不是我，楊無奈地想。  
“陛下，楊元帥說的沒錯，您得多休息才能康復呀！”  
“發燒著難受，我現在睡不著。” 萊茵哈特氣鼓鼓地看了一眼艾密爾，依然想拉著楊坐下。

楊求助地望向侍從兵，但少年只是用懇求的眼神可憐地看著楊，楊來回看著這對僵持不下的主僕，最後沒轍地嘆了口氣，坐到萊茵哈特床邊，伸出手臂從背後環住金髮的年輕人，下巴靠在他肩上，像貓咪一樣蹭了蹭。  
萊茵哈特側過頭，目瞪口呆地看著黑髮青年。  
“閣下……這是……？”  
“嗯、這樣應該有舒服點？”  
雖然Omega溫暖的擁抱的確是滿舒服的，讓Alpha第一時間捨不得掙開，也可能是對方入侵他身體界限的坦然太令人震驚，讓萊茵哈特一時沒想到做出防衛。  
”您……這到底是在做什麼？”  
“啊，因為一點點Omega的信息素不是能讓Alpha放鬆身心嗎？”沒看到預期中的效果，楊有些抱歉地揉了揉凌亂的黑髮，”但可能我的信息素等級太低，對更高級Alpha沒什麼影響吧？不好意思，好像沒幫上忙。”

這麼一說，萊茵哈特才注意到，鼻間的確充斥著一絲紅茶味的甜香，折磨著頭腦的暈眩和熱度感覺也神奇地減輕了，就像幼時發燒被姐姐輕輕撫摸額頭一樣，他甚至湧起一股要對方繼續的衝動，但年輕君王的理智很快克制住自己。  
”為什麼……要做到這種地步？”  
“嗯？什麼這種地步……？” 楊似乎對皇帝的問題感到很困惑。  
萊茵哈特神色複雜，看著輕聲嘟囔“明明之前都滿有用的”、像在思忖著要不要再蹭一下的楊威利，金髮青年有些不自在地把對方輕輕推開。  
“嗯…也不是沒有用，朕、朕覺得好多了。艾密爾，你帶楊元帥去休息吧，朕會好好睡覺就是了。”  
“是、是的，陛下。”

看到那顆漂亮的金色腦袋乖乖躺回枕頭上，楊滿意地跟著侍從兵離開皇帝的房間，心裡盤算著等等也可以來享受一段午睡，因此沒注意到一旁的少年在一開始嚇傻的表情後，就和他的君王一樣，一路都用難以言喻的複雜神情盯著一派悠然的Omega。

 

***

 

在之後的一段航行，楊都和皇帝一起待在伯倫希爾上。萊茵哈特時常把楊找來一起用餐，只是在發現楊難以早起後，就沒有再找過他共進早餐了。因為也不是什麼正式的會面，通常是楊延續之前的話題，告訴萊茵哈特他小時候和後來服役時在銀河各地的見聞，有時兩人也會交換對政治情勢的觀點。楊原本會刻意不在兩人意見分歧時做爭論，但他漸漸發現年輕的皇帝對不同想法的接受度出乎意料地高，如果把對方當成會因為位居上位而剛愎自用的人，連楊自己也會過意不去的。不過比起爭論雙方的政治哲學，萊茵哈特更喜歡聽楊講不同地區和時代的故事，畢竟即使這位開明專制的君主也有著充實新知的習慣，在閱讀量上也遠遠比不上曾經以歷史學家為志向的楊。

楊在察覺皇帝的喜好後，便也會講些書上讀來的古老故事，像地球時代的冷門國家歷史，萊茵哈特也能聽的津津有味，還能提出自己的評論。這樣看來，即使在戰場外，楊的大腦也給了皇帝充足的知性刺激和享受。在此期間的額外收穫，是楊意外刷足了侍從兵艾密爾的好感度，因為皇帝在召楊會面時便會放下公務，準時用餐和服藥，規律作息加上愉悅的心情，讓皇帝的氣色也明顯好了起來，這為楊贏來了侍從兵的感激和特別為他泡製的紅茶。楊本身也樂的有人聽他談論歷史，而且他最擔心的還是皇帝會要求他對共和陣營進行投誠帝國的政治表態，但萊茵哈特對任何冊封儀式或公開演說隻字未提，能夠迴避這個話題，要楊一路講到美索不達米亞文明的歷史都可以。

然而該來的終究躲不掉，在艦隊到達費沙的前一天，萊茵哈特召集手下幕僚和高級將官至伯倫希爾開會，並要求楊也要出席。在討論完一些瑣碎的政事和軍務後，幕僚總監希爾德開口了：”另外，關於楊威利元帥在費沙的居所，上將以上皆能分配到自己的府邸，其他官職也會視品級分配軍官宿舍，但楊元帥身分特殊……而且目前也沒有領受帝國的封銜，還請陛下定奪。”  
萊茵哈特轉向楊：”朕知道讓閣下留在朕身邊做事實在是屈才了，朕可以同樣冊封閣下帝國元帥的軍銜，但請諒解我們為了安全考量，必須讓閣下留在首都城中，朕身邊的職務，閣下想要甚麼位置可以盡管提出。”

皇帝的給的選擇帶有一半監控一半保護的性質，會議室內萊茵哈特的近臣間響起一陣竊竊私語，也許有文官認為太優待對方，也可能有人猜測著這位狡猾的名將會提出甚麼出人意表的要求。然而最出乎意料的是，楊放下手中為他特別準備的紅茶，搔了搔頭，在眾人屏氣凝神的等待中露出一臉茫然：  
“什麼……？我在費沙還得工作的嗎？”

會議室頓時陷入一陣令人尷尬的沉寂。

“為……為什麼不用工作？”   
萊茵哈特不愧為天生的領導者，率先找回了自己的聲音，磕磕絆絆地問了一個缺乏力道的問題。  
“唔，我還以為人質甚麼的就是負責被關起來養著……而且除了打仗，我也、”  
“朕可不是把你從伊謝爾倫帶來當人質的！”金髮的皇帝有點不滿了，”閣下之前在戰場上被同盟政府處處制肘，難道就不想站在能做決定的位置施展自己的理念嗎？”  
“但我不想工作呀，我原本都已經退役了……而且又不是我想打仗才去打的。” 最後一句楊只是小聲嘀咕，但可能又要被一些聽到的將領暗罵他得了便宜又賣乖了。  
“我能了解閣下不願為前同盟昏庸的政客賣命而選擇退役，但難道連皇帝陛下也不值得閣下為之效力嗎？”  
冷酷的軍務尚書丟出了刁鑽的問題，但楊還是委屈地堅持：”不是不想替皇帝陛下工作，就只是不想工作而已呀！”  
“閣下才幾歲而已！難道是打算從現在開始就坐吃山空、混吃等死嗎！？” 黑色槍騎兵的司令官終於聽不下去，有些粗魯地出聲質問。  
“在這個歲數退休也沒甚麼不行吧……在這之前我也做了超出薪水的勤勉了呀，有能夠維持生活的存款，就沒有一定得工作的必要了吧，而且卡介倫也說會想辦法發給我退休金的，好歹我也是前伊謝爾倫司令官。”

楊說得非常理直氣壯，但如此毫無軍人氣節的厚顏發言，讓以畢典菲爾特為首的眾軍官陷入一片震驚的失語。只有兩位帝國元帥一個垂著頭，一個撇過臉，因為同僚被楊搶白得瞠目結舌而偷偷忍笑。  
萊茵哈特也為楊威利的毫無矜持震驚了，對方如此表明不要金錢也不在乎榮譽，他一時也想不到辦法說服楊，當然，在皇帝正直的心靈中完全沒有考慮過威逼等手段。  
在皇帝還在思索時，金銀妖瞳的元帥開口挽救了整個會議室的沉默：”陛下，羅嚴克拉姆王朝的官僚體系畢竟和前同盟不盡相同，就算現在要求楊做決定，他可能也無從選起。不如先讓楊熟悉一陣費沙的環境，如果他後來有屬意的職務再讓他任職也不遲。”

帝國元帥的提議聽起來很穩當，給了雙方台階下。但其實這還是沒解決根本的問題，實際上簡直就是放楊一馬。於是萊茵哈特下意識把求助的目光投向希爾德，幕僚總監想了想，輕咳了聲，對楊說道：”楊元帥，也許閣下並不需要另一份薪水，但您知道，費沙是個商業中心，首都的房價甚至是遠高於海尼森的。如果在帝國政府任職，就可以分配住處，享有軍官統一保全，不必負擔這筆高額開銷，否則只靠……退休金，可能難以維持您在費沙首都的生活和居住安全。”  
“唔，這倒是很傷腦筋呢……”

“若是這個問題，下官有個建議，”羅嚴塔爾笑著說，雖然是回答希爾德，卻看向皇帝萊茵哈特，”下官是獨身，倒是獨自享有頗大的元帥府邸，不少廂房也是閒置著。不如就讓楊暫居下官府邸，這樣既能確保楊的安全，也離皇宮很近，方便面見陛下，這樣安排陛下覺得如何？”

‘我覺得這樣不太好’， 幾乎在場所有將官都立刻在腦中回答。  
也許是金銀妖瞳的俊美青年笑得太具侵略性，所有人都馬上想起了這位同僚在私生活上不太好的一些風評，還有另一位當事人非常不合宜的第二性別。  
萊茵哈特也明顯和屬下們想到一塊去了，但他卻猶豫著該怎麼回應這個聽起來很合理的友善提議，難道要跟楊說，”我的元帥不太檢點我怕他夜襲你，所以不能讓你住到他家去”？  
皇帝沉吟一會，回答道：”羅嚴塔爾卿的建議十分慷慨，不過這件事還是尊重楊元帥本人的意願吧。”

“喔，楊，那麼你意下如何？” 羅嚴塔爾笑著轉向楊問，但他唇角優美的弧線中透著一點志在必得。  
楊威利也多少聽過這位花花公子的風流名聲吧，萊茵哈特想，這裡由Omega那方自己來拒絕應該比較合適。

在眾人一片不贊同的心聲中，只有米達麥亞在心中暗暗叫苦，即使他願意以性命擔保羅嚴塔爾的人格，但他也無法欺騙自己忽略摯友在旁人看起來是調情用的笑容中，藏著怎樣唯恐天下不亂的促狹。事情絕對會往麻煩的方向發展的。

而楊也果然沒有辜負米達麥亞的擔憂，對於帝國元帥的熱情好意，他靦腆地撥了下後腦豐沛的黑髮，向對方感激地笑了笑：

“如果不會太麻煩的話，那就叨擾你了。”


	6. Chapter 6

***

 

在伯倫希爾降落費沙前的最後一個早晨，萊茵哈特原想邀楊共進早餐，可惜這次嘗試仍然沒有成功。

“陛下，您還要等嗎？楊元帥平時起床的時間都比這還要更晚的，再等下去您就沒時間用餐了。”  
“……算了，他可能還沒起吧。你用密碼開門去伺候楊元帥起床吧，不然他可要錯過下機時間了。”  
“是。”  
侍從兵走後，皇帝鬱悶地看著桌上有些涼了的濃湯、柔軟的麵包和鮮豔清脆的水果沙拉，它們因為食用者等不到同伴而乏人問津。萊茵哈特原本以為他們預定在早晨到達費沙，楊至少這最後一天會早起一點，剛好可以趕上邀他共進早餐。其實萊茵哈特還不如昨晚先告知楊這個邀請，楊至少不是會因為睡過頭爽約的人，只能怪勤勞克己的皇帝完全沒想到”為了多睡一小時放棄早餐”這件事。

其實艾密爾半個小時前已經來敲過一次門了，但他這次敲門仍然沒有得到回應，只好輸入了旗艦主人才有的密碼，直接將房門打開。  
床上的黑髮提督果然背對著他，蜷縮在床上睡得正香，壓亂的黑髮下露出一段看起來十分脆弱的後頸。但這種脆弱也許是對方的性別給他的錯覺，艾密爾嚥了口口水，躑躅著走近，不知該拿熟睡的Omega怎麼辦，亦擔心冒犯皇帝的貴客，雖然他知道這位前敵方元帥是位非常溫和的人。最後他選擇握著對方肩膀，輕輕搖了搖。

“楊元帥、楊元帥，該起床了。”  
“唔嗯……”楊模糊地哼哼，仍閉著眼，卻用早晨沙啞的嗓音清楚地喊了一聲，”尤里安……”  
艾密爾為這個陌生的名字愣了愣，黑髮的Omega往棉被裡縮進去，帶著鼻音悶悶回道：”再五分鐘……”  
艾密爾趕緊再提高音量，晃了晃楊：”楊元帥！請起床了，再這樣下去會遲到的！”  
楊的回應是將棉被往上捲、蒙住頭，整個人的上半身裹成一團。幸好楊穿的是帶衣褲的兩截式睡衣，而不是帝國人習慣的浴袍，饒是如此，上衣下襬還是隨著他的動作被一起捲起，露出一段缺乏陽光和鍛鍊而顯得蒼白單薄的後腰。艾密爾呆呆盯著Omega看起來十分滑嫩的一片肌膚，微微紅了紅臉，趕緊想把楊裹住頭的棉被拉下來──沒敢太用力，沒拉動。但楊元帥應該已經醒了吧，艾密爾抱著一絲僥倖想，結果侍從兵在床邊等了幾分鐘，楊一點也沒有要起床的意思，甚至呼吸起伏又漸趨平穩。

又睡著了嗎！艾密爾在心中悲呼。如果是經驗豐富的尤里安，這時一定會奮力一扯讓監護人脫離棉被的懷抱，並湊近對方大聲表示早餐已經做好了，讓楊不好意思再賴床。可惜艾密爾不是楊身經百戰的養子，只敢稍微加大力道搖晃著楊：”楊元帥，楊元帥！請您起床了！再不起來真的會遲到的！”  
還好楊也不是真的吵不醒，他終於從棉被和枕頭間抬起頭，睡眼矇矓地對艾密爾眨著眼，好像終於想起自己的處境，他瞄向床頭的時間顯示：”咦、這不是還沒要降落嗎……？”  
楊這一說，艾密爾才發現，床頭的鬧鐘設定在十分鐘之後。  
“您……這樣會趕不及享用早點的，陛下正在等您一起共進早餐呢！”  
雖說現在也是來不及吃飯了，楊也沒有堅持繼續睡，只是揉著一頭睡得亂糟糟的黑髮：”跟萊茵哈特說不用等我了……我洗漱完就過去。”  
楊起身時像還沒睡醒般踉蹌了一下，讓艾密爾不禁生起一股想跟著進浴室以免對方發生意外的衝動，但最後還是嘆了口氣，回去向萊茵哈特覆命。

 

楊一下了伯倫希爾，就被萊茵哈特拉著到他的皇宮，像個獻寶的小孩子一樣介紹著每個辦公室和各種職務。多數萊茵哈特的官員也都想看看這位屢屢重挫帝國軍的敵將，更不用說楊Omega的身分也不是什麼秘密，使這位聞名銀河的軍事天才在帝國人眼中又多了一分稀奇。帝國人的好奇讓楊有點招架不住，萊茵哈特樂見楊認識帝國官員，再加上楊自己也沒甚麼架子，各部門負責人甚至員工，都圍上來想和”那個楊威利”握手寒暄。然而或許是因為皇宮中的官員不是Alpha就是Beta，這些帝國人似乎並沒有收斂信息素的習慣，一個個Alpha張揚著信息素興奮地靠上來，實在讓楊有點吃不消。  
後來楊乾脆像個規矩的帝國官員顯示敬意那樣，一律緊緊跟在萊茵哈特後方半步，靠皇帝隔著他太過熱情的屬下，其他官員也不好意思越過君主和楊握手。如果有人靠上來，楊都會不著痕跡地往萊茵哈特背後移動一點點，避免肢體接觸的必要。萊茵哈特注意到卻沒有點破，這種宛如躲進Alpha背後、尋求保護的小動作，給了萊茵哈特莫名的開心和滿足感。

 

折騰了一上午，後悔著沒吃早餐的楊終於被帶到餐桌旁。可容納十幾人的圓桌已鋪了乳白的亞麻布桌巾，桌上的銀製餐具和陶瓷碗碟光可鑑人。看起來有些像模仿圓桌武士的傳統，楊想著，不知道是為了昭示君臣平等精神或純粹是復古的情懷，被引導入座時，楊意外自己被安排在皇帝左側，萊茵哈特另一邊則是希爾德，再下去左邊是羅嚴塔爾、右邊是米達麥亞。剩下的官員楊也不是全部認識，但他們顯然全都”認識”楊，並毫不掩飾地用各種好奇、審視的眼光盯著楊看。

看起來這並不是太過正式的餐會，桌上的只有萊茵哈特的心腹近臣，除了幾位一級上將，其他多是文官，萊茵哈特向楊一一介紹他們，並說明楊將會和大家共事，接下來會在宮中熟悉環境，眾人便一邊用餐一邊隨意聊著輕鬆的話題。楊並不主動開口，只有在被問問題時才會答個一兩句，然後萊茵哈特的官員又再次被這位前同盟名將能熟練使用帝國官方語帶來小小震驚。皇宮御廚端出的餐點又比伯倫希爾上的更加精緻，撒了香料的羊肉鮮嫩多汁，處理得一點腥味也沒有，搭配了爽口的紅酒。然而楊默默切著他的羊小排，就算低著頭也能感受到對面數個赤裸的目光盯著自己，將官們即使彼此輕聲交談，也會不住地瞄著楊。我真像皇帝帶回來展示的珍貴舶來品呀，楊自嘲地想，頂著一群人的注目禮，不禁對美食頓失胃口。

羅嚴塔爾看著旁邊的楊有一下沒一下地切著羊排，好像這是個讓人意興闌珊的任務似的，要不是這個場合，他真想直接把楊手上的餐具拿來代勞。萊茵哈特也注意到楊食慾不振的樣子，看著楊盤中剩下不少的食物，關心道：”帝國的料理不合閣下的口味嗎？”  
然而楊沒來的及回答，就有個帝國官員好心解釋：”陛下，下官看這是廚房的疏忽，楊元帥是Omega，食量本來就比較小的嘛！”  
萊茵哈特挑眉看著楊。  
“……不，帝國的料理十分美味。” 楊只好說道。  
然而萊茵哈特想起早上時，那一餐也被楊睡掉了。  
“閣下連早餐也沒吃，是沒有食慾嗎？”  
“陛下，您有所不知，”在楊回答之前，又有個將領插話，”Omega每個月不都有的那幾天嘛！陛下您就別再追問啦！”  
將領的話引起眾人一陣不帶惡意的哄笑，羅嚴塔爾倒是沒隨同僚起舞，反而端著臉對他們的話冷笑兩聲，米達麥亞有些尷尬地來回瞄著楊和皇帝，而楊終於被倒盡了最後一點胃口，他煩悶地嘆了口氣，放下刀叉，拿起餐巾擦了擦指尖其實不存在的污漬。下屬的玩笑也讓萊茵哈特有些彆扭，但他畢竟不能為了這點小事斥責高級將官，只好側過頭壓低聲音對楊說：”請別介意，只是帝國很少有Omega會當他們的同僚，他們沒有惡意的。”  
“沒事，” 楊語氣平淡，卻用全桌都可以聽見的音量回道：”在餐桌上開這種玩笑，好像回到成年前的軍校寄宿生活，還滿讓人懷念的呢。”  
楊不鹹不淡的反擊讓羅嚴塔爾暗自嗤笑一聲，其他將官不知道是否聽出自己被暗諷為青春期的小毛頭，倒是安靜了一下，米達麥亞趕緊插話，硬生生把話題轉向”話說我們那時軍校的飯超難吃”的軍校畢業生回憶交流。

 

一頓飯吃完，楊下午還得陪萊茵哈特繼續參訪那個只逛了不到一半的皇宮。楊洗了把臉緩解不適，從洗手間走出來時一邊扯著領巾，不知道是想把它紮緊還是拉鬆。  
“楊。”  
楊回過頭，發現是羅嚴塔爾，他正要回應，金銀妖瞳的元帥就一把將他拉進一個視線死角的走廊轉角，在楊反應過來之前，抬著他的下巴覆上唇去。楊驚愕地睜大雙眼，一條濕熱的舌頭趁他楞神時，靈巧地從微張的雙唇間鑽了進來，對方勾著他的舌頭，在嘴裡掃了一圈，最後輕輕舔過敏感的上顎，讓楊的大腦被過電似地一陣酥麻。然而在楊回過神推拒之前，對方很快就先放手推開了他。

“你……”  
“帝國人沒什麼收斂信息素的禮儀，這樣依然不舒服的話，還是用點抑制劑吧，” 羅嚴塔爾勾起一抹笑，伸手用拇指抹掉楊嘴角的水漬，猶豫了一下，才補上一句：”等等你跟緊陛下，別離開陛下身邊。至少在陛下面前，那些人不敢造次的。”

對著留下一句”我下班後去接你”就溜回辦公室的帝國元帥，楊看著他離去的背影，內心五味雜陳。下午的行程中，楊全程異常沉默，就怕被身邊的Alpha聞到中午明明喝的紅酒，他嘴裡卻是白蘭地的味道。

 

***

 

等羅嚴塔爾終於帶楊回到元帥府邸，屋外早就夕陽西斜了。楊好奇地打良著這棟對一個獨身男子來說的確顯得過於寬敞的華麗建築，據說這是帝國繳獲的魯賓斯基眾多房地產之一，皇帝把不少這類奢華建物直接充作軍舍，顯然帝國元帥分到的宅第是其中十分高級的一棟。除了本宅之外，左邊還延伸出一側廂房，很能確保多一位住客的獨立和隱私，突出的建築側翼也隔出氣派的前庭，和後院一個隱蔽性非常高的小花園。

“雖然不知道比起你過去的住所如何，不過至少能保證居住舒適，看你喜歡哪個房間，就讓下人幫你把物品整理進去吧。”  
“呵呵，我以前也只是個領死薪水的軍人呀，可住不起這種高級的房子。” 楊吐了吐舌頭。  
“那麼隨我上二樓吧，”羅嚴塔爾笑了笑，領著楊走上前廳中央鋪著酒紅地毯的樓梯，並順手拎過楊手上的隨身行李，”臥室和書房都在樓上，等等再帶你參觀一樓的起居空間。”

羅嚴塔爾似乎無心的”紳士”舉動，讓楊心中默默閃過一絲尷尬和羞赧。其實那袋隨身行李也只是放了些個人物品和幾本書而已，是覺得我十分弱不經風嗎、還是說是某種出於花花公子習性的習慣……楊在內心苦笑兩聲，倒也沒拂了宅邸主人的好意。  
本宅的二樓是幾個氣派的房間，大約被用作臥室、書房，或較私密的會客空間，羅嚴塔爾打算將楊帶往建築側翼，楊卻在其中一個房間前停了下來。那房間應該是被當作書房使用──或者是間炫耀屋主品味的會客室──正對房門的是一整面高度直達天花板的壯觀書牆，正是這些大量的紙質書讓楊挪不開腳步。  
“你想看看這個房間嗎？”  
“……這些是你的藏書？”  
“不，是屬於這房子上一個主人的收藏。雖然我懷疑他們只是裝潢的一部份。”

楊的眼神亮晶晶的，像是個盯著糖果店櫥窗的小孩子，羅嚴塔爾比了個請的手勢，然後跟著迫不及待的楊走進房內。這房間左側是一面精緻的落地窗，兩邊收著綴金黃流蘇的深紫窗簾，窗前擺了一張寬敞的酒紅色絨布沙發。橘紅的夕日透過大片玻璃慷慨地撒了進來，給那張東方人種的柔和輪廓打上一層深淺的光影，羅嚴塔爾看著楊輕輕摸上一排整齊的書背，黑髮男人在那堵知識的高牆下，近乎虔誠地仰起頭的模樣，讓人想到深居高塔上的學者，或城堡圖書館的館員那種古老職業。  
”歲月靜好”，一陣平靜奇異地流過羅嚴塔爾心頭，為眼前這個男人本身的沉穩性質徒生一抹敬畏，第一次，這份敬意的源頭沒有一點煙硝。

“我可以挑這個房間嗎？” 楊回過頭眨了眨眼，歪著頭問，黑色眼眸中盛著一汪靈動的晶瑩，雖然那也可能只是黃昏的光線給人的錯覺。羅嚴塔爾為那雙眼睛出神了半秒，才回答道：  
“是可以，但我以為你或許會比較想住在側翼的廂房？”  
“啊…我覺得這個房間很好。” 楊的表情看起來十分真誠。

羅嚴塔爾打量了一下房間擺設，從天花板垂下一盞古雅的大吊燈，書牆另一端是一套實心木書桌，書桌旁擺了張和整間房比起來略顯寒磣的單人床，窗戶的方向表示這裡也許西曬嚴重，但配上厚實的窗簾，應該不是什麼大問題；這房間一開始應該不是作為臥室設計，以一個臥房來說過於寬敞，留有很多的起居空間，不過楊或許也喜歡有更多時間待在自己房間。  
羅嚴塔爾考慮一下，向楊確認：”雖然側翼廂房應該有較高獨立性，但這房間也是個很好的選擇。如果你不介意，我的臥室在旁邊只隔了一個房間？”  
“我不……喔。”楊好像突然想到什麼，壞笑著說，”放心，我通常睡得很死的，閣下若是有任何’夜間活動’，不必擔心會吵到我。”  
楊的調侃讓羅嚴塔爾不禁失笑，他當然沒有覺得這裡的隔音會差到這種地步。

“那讓下人把其他行李搬到這裡，等等下來吃晚餐吧。”

 

***

 

楊就這樣在元帥宅邸住了下來，過起了（像他預想中）被圈養般的日子。萊茵哈特也許是忙著處理政事，一反一開始的積極，除了偶爾捎來幾句關心、送些文書資料要楊閱讀外，竟就任楊留在元帥府邸中，也沒宣他進宮覲見。萊茵哈特的的宮中也的確是很忙，除了出征期間落下的內政、一直持續的改革項目，現在還得處理和伊謝爾倫迴廊的和平協議簽署，以及訂立自治區的權責條約。萊茵哈特通常通過公文往來徵詢楊的意見，但沒有讓楊再參與任何一次雙邊會議。  
除了皇帝以外，楊這段時間也幾乎見不到擔任帝國元帥的房東。通常楊還沒起床，羅嚴塔爾就已經前往辦公室；等羅嚴塔爾回到自宅，楊又已經用完晚餐，窩回房間消磨閱讀時光了。只有偶爾羅嚴塔爾周末不必加班，或是晚上有留在家中，兩人才會一起共進晚餐。

白天時，楊有時也會出門逛逛從來沒來過的費沙市區，羅嚴塔爾並沒有限制他的人身自由。然而見識過楊在宅邸中迷路後，羅嚴塔爾勒令楊出門時一定得帶至少一位隨扈，還有隨身攜帶通訊器，並設了他自己號碼為快捷鍵。面對楊”我不是十歲小孩”的抗議，羅嚴塔爾冷笑著回答他不想弄丟皇帝的重要”人質”，並表示非常想認識楊的旗艦艦長，有這樣的司令官還沒讓艦隊迷失在宇宙深處，絕對值得他對這位艦長致上敬意。絲毫無法反駁對方辛辣的評論，楊只好摸摸鼻子，端著特別為他準備的紅茶窩回自己房間。

 

一天傍晚，羅嚴塔爾恰好留在家裡共進晚餐，不經意對楊提起：”和平協議已簽署完畢，今天陛下公佈了自治區條例了，正式承認伊謝爾倫政府的自治權，這陣子的忙碌可以算告一段落了。”  
楊對這個消息愣了好一會，叉起一塊燉肉的手停在空中，醬汁差點要滴到手上時才回過神：”是嗎……”  
終於，努力已久的和平，算是真的到來了嗎。無數性命和鮮血換來的……

“也就是說，”羅嚴塔爾的話打斷楊的沉思，”皇帝陛下也差不多要開始考慮你的’職務’了，楊。”  
“……”  
“我猜你並不是真的不肯工作。你是擔心你在帝國擔任要職，會打擊共和陣營的士氣吧？” 羅嚴塔爾觀察著楊的反應，但楊只是表情空洞地保持沉默。羅嚴塔爾默默在內心嘆口氣，這位令人尊敬的敵將面臨的掙扎，他也不是不能理解。

“你放心，陛下不是那種人，我相信他沒有要將你當作政治宣傳工具的意思。陛下是真心希望你能認同他做為君主的器量，如果你願意在羅嚴克拉姆王朝出仕的話，他會很高興的。”  
對羅嚴塔爾善意的寬慰，楊似乎有些勉強地回以一抹虛弱的微笑：”謝謝你，羅嚴塔爾。我的確有那樣的擔憂，但我說不想工作也是真心的。我並沒有甚麼軍事以外的才能，一個和平的年代不會再需要我的能力，我沒有甚麼能夠幫助皇帝的了。”  
“你的存在就是對陛下很大的幫助了。很奇妙地，有時我們這些臣子都覺得你比我們更能支撐陛下，” 羅嚴塔爾回想著迴廊之戰後期，支撐著萊茵哈特的病體的，幾乎是那股和楊威利一戰的渴望，”陛下大概也不介意一定要你擔任多重要的職務，你就算當個幕僚待在他身邊，應該也可以給予他的心靈某種幫助吧。”

然而楊只是疲憊地搖了搖頭。  
“我倒是希望我不再有任何可以幫得上忙的地方。”

 

晚餐後，羅嚴塔爾又留在宅邸的主書房，處理從辦公室帶回來的政務，繼續加班加點。羅嚴塔爾終於處理完工作時，也已經進入深夜了，然而等他回房洗好澡準備就寢，他又突然想起有份必須確認的文件，勤勉的元帥掙扎了一下，還是決定到書房把那份文件拿過來。在途中經過楊的房間時，羅嚴塔爾驀然注意到門縫透出的光，顯示房客似乎還醒著。

這麼晚還沒睡……？

羅嚴塔爾鬼使神差地靠了過去，房間裡似乎的確還有人窸窸窣窣的活動聲，但緊接著門裡傳來沉重的”咚”的一聲──很像是那張實心木椅翻倒在地上的聲音。  
羅嚴塔爾突然想起晚餐時，楊聽到和平協議完成簽署後、疲憊又如釋重負地說著這個年代已經不再需要自己的表情，還有他根本從未考慮接受皇帝任命……羅嚴塔爾倏然感到心臟一緊，衝到房門前，顧不上散落一地的文件，焦急地拍著門：

“楊！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章終於可以寫到過激劇情了（握拳(X
> 
> 另，根據契訶夫的槍的理論，對元帥宅邸的所有場景描寫的目的顯然都是為了之後能讓羅嚴塔爾在每個空間和每片家具上把楊各搞一遍(X  
> （契訶夫：？？？


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至今仍無法明白這章會被屏蔽到底是因為sex(根本沒有)還是因為alcohol/ drug abuse (X

***

 

“楊！開門……！楊威利！”

羅嚴塔爾急促地槌著門，正當他打算暴力破壞門鎖，一扭門把──門竟然開了。  
羅嚴塔爾愣了一下，推開房門，緊張地往上掃了一眼──幸好空中並沒有掛著一具搖晃的屍體──當他的視線順著整面書牆下移，才看到一臉痛苦地摀著腿、倒在地上的楊威利。  
翻倒在書牆旁的木椅，還有弄亂了的書架和楊身邊散落的幾本書，無言地解釋了剛才意外的起因和經過。楊臉色蒼白地緊閉著眼緩了會，待一陣疼痛過去，才睜開眼，由下往上望著羅嚴塔爾，有些可憐兮兮地道歉：”啊……羅嚴塔爾，抱歉，吵到你了嗎？”

……我如果是被吵醒，會有辦法在幾秒內就衝進來嗎？話說回來，這傢伙竟然連門都沒鎖……羅嚴塔爾在內心嘆口氣，蹲下來扶著楊讓他坐起來。

“傷到腿了嗎？”  
“沒有、只是撞到之前的傷口，好像有點裂開……”

楊移開按著左腿的手，在左腿內側、膝蓋上面一點的地方，淺色的睡褲已經被染上一抹滲出的鮮紅。羅嚴塔爾掂量一下，伸手繞過黑髮Omega的膝窩和腋下，將他打橫抱了起來，楊嚇了一跳，下意識勾住羅嚴塔爾的脖子，在他為過於親近的動作感到羞赧想抽回手時，羅嚴塔爾已經將他輕輕放到床上。金銀妖瞳的Alpha在床邊單膝跪下，捧起楊一隻細嫩的腳踝，小心地將寬鬆的睡衣褲腳捲上去。楊乖乖地任他動作，Omega還算精瘦的腿沒什麼明顯的肌肉線條，體毛稀疏，肌膚倒是有著東方人種特有的蜜色和滑潤，然而在大腿內側，橫亙著一條約半指長的傷痕。  
那一定曾是很嚴重的傷口，羅嚴塔爾想。但顯然縫合的醫官技術很好，拆除縫線後，除了淺淡的色差可以看出之前的針腳外，基本沒有縫痕。然而因為剛才的拉扯，硬是把沒完全癒合的皮肉又拉開一道不規則的撕裂傷，正朝外滲著血。羅嚴塔爾皺了皺眉：  
”你……明天恐怕得給醫生看看，要是二次撕裂會比較難處理。”  
“啊、不用吧，”楊抓了抓頭，”也差不多好了，就是一點皮肉傷，止血一下就行了。”  
“你這種撕裂傷不小心處理會留疤的。”

“留就留吧，”楊低聲回道，有些出神地來回輕輕摸著腿上的傷口，那更像是學者而不像是軍人的指尖，漸漸染上他自己的血紅，”沒關係，就讓它留疤吧。”

羅嚴塔爾愣了一下，突然想到自己剛才是以帝國對待Omega的方式思考的，但楊畢竟是個軍人，也許對他來說，傷痕也算是一種戰鬥的勳章？羅嚴塔爾不確定楊有沒有察覺他的偏見，但他似乎並沒有被冒犯的樣子，只是有點心不在焉地碰著仍血流不止的傷口。  
羅嚴塔爾把楊那隻折騰自己身體的手拉開：”別再摸了，這樣會感染的。我去拿醫藥品來處理，你在這等著。”  
走到門前他又回頭叮嚀一句：”你就坐在床上等，別亂動，其他東西我回來再收拾。”  
原本想站起來撿書的楊只好坐回床上，投降似地舉起雙手。

 

羅嚴塔爾走出房間，收拾了走廊上散落一地的文件，才後知後覺想起自己似乎不清楚家中藥品存放位置。說是想找醫藥箱，但平時不會在家裡用到那些東西，羅嚴塔爾一下也不知道外用藥品都收在哪裡。下人和管家這時也已就寢，羅嚴塔爾並不喜歡隨時隨地有人服侍，因此僕從的房間也有一段距離。最後帝國元帥在他過大的府邸一樓晃了一圈，只在廚房找到乾淨的紗布，又乾脆順了瓶烈酒當作消毒用品。當他回到二樓的房間，就看到楊乖巧的盤腿坐在床上，但剛才摸了傷口的右手現在連手背上都滿是乾涸的血跡，羅嚴塔爾的眉毛簡直要挑破天花板。

“呃、血滴下來的話會弄髒床單啊。” 看到羅嚴塔爾責難的眼神，楊心虛地摸摸鼻子。  
“……你應該先找條布加壓止血。”  
意識到對方的確乖乖遵守了”不要摸傷口”和”在床上等著別動”兩個指令，對著一臉無辜的傷患，羅嚴塔爾實在生氣不起來。在內心嘆了口氣，羅嚴塔爾示意楊張開腿，扶著小腿肚把楊的左腿抬高一點：”找不到醫藥箱，姑且用酒精消毒，應該有點痛，你忍忍。”  
沾著烈酒的紗布接觸傷口時，楊還是嘶了一聲，但可以感覺出羅嚴塔爾很仔細控制著力道，剛好足夠加壓止血，又不會更弄疼傷處。

“不過你的傷也拖太久還沒好了，是那場刺殺中受的傷？”  
“啊，是呀，這可是我全身上下最嚴重的傷啦，如果不是……醫生說如果再偏一點就會直接打穿大動脈，那我大概等不到救援就會失血而死了。”楊苦笑。  
“但那是一個多月前吧？畢竟傷口本身不大，復原速度也太慢了。你真的不要再找醫生看看？”  
“那應該是……”楊揉揉眼，一副不甚在意的態度，”因為我使用抑制劑的緣故吧？”  
“……”

楊輕描淡寫的回答讓羅嚴塔爾陷入沉默，如果是影響到傷口癒合的程度，可能不僅是”使用抑制劑”那麼簡單。羅嚴塔爾拿開紗布觀察傷口，看到已不再流血，又拿起另一塊乾淨紗布，再倒了點酒，抓過楊的右手擦拭上面的血跡。楊隨意任他擺弄，只是好奇地盯著被用作醫藥品的那瓶酒，羅嚴塔爾聳聳肩遞過去：”巴特拉星系產的，酒精濃度比較高，反正也不合我口味，好像是種少見的穀物。”  
“喔，我知道，是高粱，”楊端詳著酒瓶上的標籤，見羅嚴塔爾沒有反對，便對著嘴灌了一口──然後立刻被辣得咳嗽連連，吐著舌頭哈氣。  
“咳咳、我也、不常喝這種酒，”楊辯解，”我比較喜歡白蘭地。”  
“看得出來，喝慢點。”  
羅嚴塔爾笑了笑，對方豐滿的唇間抿著一段粉嫩舌尖，讓人一陣心癢。他低下頭專心將清理乾淨的傷口包紮好，打了個俐落的結。傷口被處理好後，楊跪在床上探出身，從書桌上撈來一個馬克杯，雖然不是適合飲酒氣氛的器皿，但能用茶杯愉快享受白蘭地的楊自然不會介意這種問題，他倒了大概半杯，才把酒瓶遞還給金銀妖瞳的男人，又往後挪一挪，把枕頭拿來靠背，調整了一個舒適的姿勢歪在床頭，滿足地嘆了口氣。羅嚴塔爾接過酒瓶，頓了一下，還是接受了這個無聲的邀請，坐到楊騰出空間的床上，將楊剛剛抿過的瓶口靠到唇邊，兩人沉默地享用著不甚習慣的辛辣酒液。

“話說回來，你在找什麼書，那麼晚還不睡？”  
“睡不著啊，”羅嚴塔爾看著黑髮青年喝了烈酒後暈呼呼卻強撐著眼的疲憊模樣，覺得這個答案沒什麼說服力，”想說反正睡不著，不如來把剩下的書讀完好了。”  
“等等，剩下……？你已經讀完、不，你來這裡後就時常睡不著嗎？”  
“也不是，在伊謝爾倫時就這樣了。”

伊謝爾倫，那是多久以前就……在和這個缺乏軍人紀律的名將熟識後，羅嚴塔爾一直把對方提不起勁的表現和熱愛午睡的嗜好，歸因於楊懶洋洋的個人氣質，他沒有想到──他的房客每天早上總是爬不起床，也許是因為他真的很累。  
“你在伊謝爾倫、在戰爭時也會失眠嗎？”  
“不如說就是因為在打仗才失眠的，”楊自嘲道，”無止無休地想到死傷的士兵，想著自己還要為多少生命負責……所以說皇帝真的太高估我了啊，一直在跟你們戰鬥的，只是一個用安眠藥逃避自己造成的死亡的軟弱傢伙呀。”

如果這話是別的將領所說，羅嚴塔爾大概會覺得十分偽善，但由黑髮的提督說出口，羅嚴塔爾卻不由得相信了其中的苦澀。  
“所以你決定改為借助酒精，而不是安眠藥的力量了？”  
“哪個都有用，但在人類只喝酒和茶的時候，文明是健康的……” 楊嘟囔著，又悶了一口烈酒，然後猝不及防地被奪走了手中的馬克杯。  
“我突然想到，你服用安眠藥，還有傷口未癒，根本不該喝酒，” 真正的宅邸主人強硬地無視了房客抗議的眼神，站起來將酒瓶和杯子放到楊搆不到的桌上。

黑髮的Omega對此發出一聲不滿的呻吟，將臉埋進枕頭，趴倒在床鋪上滾了半圈。普通的單人床此時躺起來格外柔軟，酒精把他的腦袋攪的昏沉沉，清醒的疲勞差一點就可以放過他了；然而這卻還不足以將他沉進甘美的睡夢，發情期的燥熱和抑制劑一起在他的交感神經上跳舞，拉扯著他的大腦，還一腳踹開安眠藥那點可憐的藥效。

”睡不著就多吃點安眠藥吧，多睡點有助你身體復原。”  
楊從枕頭上抬起臉，哀怨地望著他不請自來的新任監督者。  
”我倒是想，但抑制劑影響藥效，再加大目前的劑量，我大概可以直接長眠了……”  
“喔？如果是這個問題，我倒是有個提議。”

金銀妖瞳的Alpha帶著邪魅的笑欺身上來。被制住下半身並按住肩膀時，楊下意識偏過頭想躲，卻立刻被捏著下巴轉回來，另一人口中殘留的高粱酒香和信息素中的白蘭地味一起從口腔湧了進來。  
他們的第一個吻，比在皇宮裡匆促的信息素交換還要煽情的多，羅嚴塔爾的右膝跪在楊的兩腿間，精實的大腿壓著他的下身，楊逃無可逃，口中推拒著對方舌頭的動作立刻被當作積極回應，Alpha勾住他被烈酒熨燙過的舌頭，吸吮得嘖嘖有聲，楊只能嗚咽著吞下兩人的口水，才不會被嗆到。等凶狠的掠奪者好不容易放過他，楊不住喘著氣，Alpha侵略性的舔咬沿著下頷延伸到耳垂和頸側，另一手也鬆開剛才固定的下巴，解起楊胸前睡衣的鈕扣。

“不…不要、等等！”  
黑髮的Omega慌亂地摀住後頸的腺體，身體能做到的抗拒卻十分微弱，白蘭地比高梁更快滲進他的四肢百骸，每一條神經和肌肉都要溫柔地屈服，朝無意識的沼澤深深陷進去。

“呵呵，不要嗎？”金銀妖瞳的俊美男人從他的頸側抬起頭，似笑非笑地望著身下人泛著水氣的迷茫雙眼，又俯下身吻過他的眉骨、眼瞼，強迫他閉上雙眼，輕笑的震動沿著身體和嘴唇傳來，低沉的磁性嗓音如砂紙摩娑著他的聽覺神經，”……你那時那麼乾脆答應住到這裡，難道不是為了這個？”  
我是……為了什麼？楊最後一點意識模糊地想，羅嚴塔爾摀住他的眼睛，把唇齒移到胸前的肉粒，除了舔吻，還用牙齒危險地刮搔，沒有再遭到反抗後，又轉回後頸，威脅地舔舐已經毫無防備的腺體。  
羅嚴塔爾在鎖骨和頸項烙下無數個輕吻，正當他奇怪楊沒有回答，也沒有為後頸再多做抵抗，拿開覆著對方雙眼的手才發現──

──睡著了？

羅嚴塔爾稱得上目瞪口呆地看著Omega的睡顏，通紅的眼角掛著一點淚珠，眉頭仍微微皺著，靠這麼近才看的出來，那雙黑曜石的眼眸下，也泛著淡淡的青痕。然而對著微張的嫩紅雙唇，縱橫情場和美人床鋪的獵豔高手實在心有不甘，他有點粗魯地晃了晃楊的肩膀，又覆上那雙飽滿的嘴唇，報復似地輕咬：”楊、楊威利……”  
被騷擾的Omega似乎睜了下眼，面對要求回應的Alpha，努力伸出舌頭舔了舔那作亂的唇，就又失去力氣，跌回他渴望已久的睡眠裡。

看著楊呼吸漸趨平穩，羅嚴塔爾簡直哭笑不得。做為一個優秀的大眾情人，當然他沒有惡劣到在這種情況還要硬把人挖起來做愛，無奈地揉了揉Omega凌亂的黑髮，對方很舒服似的，無意識蹭了蹭他的手。羅嚴塔爾撩起那豐沛的黑色瀏海，露出光潔的額頭，這樣子的魔術師看起來比實際年齡又更小一點，即使在睡夢中，也是難掩疲憊的表情，羅嚴塔爾神奇地對這個曾孤軍對抗整個宇宙的名將，升起一抹近似心疼的情感。他替楊扣好衣扣，蓋上棉被──還仔細地把人往靠牆方向推過去一點，即使這樣也沒有吵醒熟睡的男人，他出神地凝視了一會恬靜的睡顏，無法克制地想到那雙眼睜開的時候，那汪靈動的黑色深潭。  
於是，彷彿在對方閉眼時仍被蠱惑一般，羅嚴塔爾湊過去，輕輕在黑髮青年頰上留下一吻。

反正我會跟你討回來的，他想，來日方長。

 

***

 

楊第二天早上醒來時，書桌上的酒瓶和杯子、甚至散落一地的書籍和椅子都已經被收拾乾淨，他下樓時，管家告訴他宅邸主人就如往常一樣一早就出門了，昨晚的溫情和激情彷彿只是個泡多了高梁和白蘭地的春夢。不過當他下午逛完費沙的圖書館回到家中時，發現他房間的書牆前，被加了一座如圖書館一樣的移動式階梯。

世上優秀的獵手大概都是這樣的，楊想，他們從不徒勞地追求神鹿，而是設下費盡心機的陷阱，吸引獵物心甘情願地追上去，討人厭地逆轉了獵人和獵物的關係，而我簡直像個不懂人情險惡的少女，可悲地把輕佻當作可靠，因為熟悉而錯感安心。  
楊有一瞬間責備了自己竟然對如此明顯的引誘輕易投降，但作為同樣善於設下陷阱的戰略家，他非常清楚真正高明的陷阱，並不是知道它在那裏就有辦法避開的。於是那幾個晚上，當金銀妖瞳的男人敲了他的房門，靠著門框似笑非笑地告訴他我覺得你需要個晚安吻，他便終究沒有拒絕那些白蘭地的吻。

 

在幾天後──不知道是不是歸功於某個帝國元帥曾刻意幫他擋著──楊在發情期結束後，收到了皇帝召他入宮覲見的命令。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到，如果是佛洛伊德這裡就會說，因為楊的老爸也是會嘴上不負責任地說”兒子是免費的”、行為上卻很疼愛孩子的男人，所以楊之後特別容易喜歡上表面吊兒郎當實際卻對他很好的類型（Freud：？？？）


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節警告：迷姦未遂(X)，奧貝斯坦惡役擔當

***

 

“第二把交椅是必須加以排除的。因爲目前的羅嚴克拉姆王朝可以說是在半世之內急速蓬勃發展起來的，主君和臣下的關係尚未制度化，羅嚴塔爾元帥和米達麥亞元帥，對於自己身爲忠於陛下個人的朝臣一事，大概意識也都還很薄弱。然而君臣間若視彼此為盟友關係的話，君臣的秩序就難以維持下去了。更何況陛下目前既無子嗣，又還是單身，足以取第一位而代之的第二把交椅是絕對不能存在的。*”  
“卿的這番忠言，朕已經聽過很多次了，但這跟朕要任用楊威利有甚麼關係？卿不是擔心羅嚴塔爾或米達麥亞成為’第二人’，那任用楊威利不是正好可以制衡他們的勢力？還是卿擔心楊會成為那個第二人？”  
“這是不無可能的。楊威利背後是整個自治迴廊的勢力，甚至牽動整個舊同盟領地。他過去就曾針對陛下仍單身這點發難，只要陛下尚未娶妻生子，在政治角力就仍會留下可趁之機。”  
“……奧貝斯坦卿，朕都要疑惑你是在勸阻朕別給楊威利太大權力，還是想勸朕早日成婚的了。” 金髮的皇帝簡直被他的軍務尚書氣笑。

萊茵哈特並不是真的忙到忘了他把那位可敬的前敵將留在手下的元帥府中，但他想要將楊威利收至麾下的想法，卻遭到以文官為主的官員不置可否的回應。除了對前敵將的忠誠的疑慮，這些成長在舊帝國中的官員們，不像武將們曾在戰場上吃足魔術師楊的苦頭，而仍對其Omega的身分抱持或多或少沒有言明的偏見。而在武官職務方面，希爾德語帶保留，奧貝斯坦則是立場強硬的反對，認為給予任何職權前都必須先檢驗楊對羅嚴克拉姆王朝的忠誠。  
萊茵哈特把玩著胸前的鍊墜。其實他並不是特別在意楊是否忠心於帝國，或者說，如果楊輕易對他宣誓效忠，他也不會相信，可能甚至會感到失望。楊已經清楚表明過他對君主專制的政治立場，但萊茵哈特對此並不是很介意。他並不缺乏對他和他的政權宣誓效忠的人，但楊是不一樣的，萊茵哈特沒有想要楊像個臣子一樣付出忠心，他更希望能得到楊作為伙伴的忠誠，作為一個平等的、能一起向同樣目標進發的伙伴。然而對奧貝斯坦來說，這種想法似乎比盲目信任前敵將的忠心更加危險。

“組織化、傳統化了的忠誠心正是王朝永續存活的要素，所以，目前的關係不是’皇帝和朋友’，而是’皇帝和臣下’，這應該是唯一的關係。不過，要確保其忠誠和維持君主地位不受威脅，考慮到是楊威利元帥的話，其實還有另一種可能。”  
“喔？是什麼？” 萊茵哈特沒有看著奧貝斯坦，用修長的手指心不在焉地把弄裝著故友紅髮的黃金鍊墜。  
“讓楊威利成為羅嚴克拉姆帝國的王妃。”  
大理石雕鑄般的蔥白手指倏然停下動作，萊茵哈特抬起眼，瞪著語出驚人的軍務尚書。  
“卿要朕確保臣子忠心的方式，是和他們締結婚姻？照卿的邏輯，朕是不是要把羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞也納入後宮！？”

“不，這只是楊元帥是Omega才有可能，” 明明是在談論婚姻這樣的事，軍務尚書仍和他的義眼一樣不透漏絲毫感情，彷彿只是場在商言商的政治議價，”被標記的Omega在本能上無法反抗自己的Alpha，AO的標記是比婚姻更有效的控制手段；並且已婚的Omega屬於家庭，也等於自動被排除在公眾事務之外，可藉此削弱其政治影響力。陛下要將楊威利收入羅嚴克拉姆王朝中，不如標記他，冊封為妃子，既可鞏固其忠誠，也能避免其成為王朝第二人的威脅。”

萊茵哈特沉默一陣，正當奧貝斯坦已經準備好承受皇帝的怒氣時，金髮的年輕君王卻只是勾起一抹美神祝福過的微笑，握著胸前的墜子，寬容地回答：”你們催婚都催到這份上了啊，連楊威利都不放過。朕再不結婚，就連要任用誰的自由都沒有了？朕明白了，結婚一事朕會好好考慮的，但這和朕要招攬楊威利沒有關係，你先退下吧。”  
對於君主如此解讀自己的建言，奧貝斯坦沒有表示意見，只是鞠躬後，若有所思地離開。

 

***

 

“在想等等的會面嗎？”

楊原本出神地盯著窗外向後閃過的宮廷庭園景致，聞言回過頭：“……獅子之泉宮還真大啊。”  
同車的乘客對他答非所問的回應，只是拿他沒辦法般笑笑，傾身過來替他調整胸前的波洛領帶**。他是不是還沒從調情和辦公的模式間轉換過來，楊想，異色雙瞳還留著過多的寵溺。

羅嚴塔爾前一晚表示要送楊到皇宮，一早就把他挖了起來。一向用軍服應付所有正式場合的楊，原本只是在私服中選了件較為正式的白襯衫和西褲，羅嚴塔爾看了之後，又把他拉回自己房間，東挑西揀後，給他加了件黑色開襟外套，又挑了條鑲著圓潤翡翠的波洛領帶**讓他戴上。在羅嚴塔爾興致勃勃地準備開始選古龍水時，楊趕緊制止了他：”那就不用了！你以為我是去皇宮幹嘛的！”  
“去給陛下解悶的，” 羅嚴塔爾聳聳肩，不顧楊的抗議把他按在帶著雕花鏡框的梳妝台前──男人的臥室為什麼有這玩意！那些瓶瓶罐罐是什麼！──貴族出身的男人熟練地打開其中一個飄著淡香的罐子，抹了點髮膠將楊容易遮住眼睛的一側黑色瀏海往上固定，露出一點飽滿的額頭。  
“恕我直言，不過這些該不會是閣下的女友們留下來的吧？”  
“怎麼會，我從來不帶女伴回家。”  
羅嚴塔爾不禁被他提到”女友”時特別強調的複數逗笑。楊瞇起一隻眼任他擺弄，金銀妖瞳的男人輕笑中難掩對自己成品的滿意和一絲促狹：”人要衣裝啊，這不是不錯嘛。”  
楊看向鏡中，一個普通英俊、但氣質優雅的黑髮男子回望著他，現在他真的看起來很像那些出入宮闈的貴族官員了。

“別擔心，陛下不會真的一定要你擔任什麼重大職務的，要這樣軍務尚書第一個就不同意，” 羅嚴塔爾的話將楊的思緒從早晨的臥室插曲中拉回來，他在提到那位戴義眼的同僚時，似乎不甚認同地皺了下眉，”大不了你就要個幕僚做吧。如果要給予你其他虛銜，就推說無功不受祿就好了。”  
“要真能這麼順利就好了。”楊喃喃地說。  
“陛下應該會留你用餐吧，下午再來接你？”  
“真不想再跟那群官員吃飯……”  
羅嚴塔爾想到上次聚餐中同僚的表現，對楊的愁眉苦臉缺乏同情地笑了出來。  
元帥府的私人轎車停在皇宮東側的辦公處，羅嚴塔爾要司機把楊送到位於西側的宮殿，再交代楊：”等等讓卡爾帶你上去，陛下應該在二樓的會客廳。”  
坐在副駕的卡爾是元帥宅邸老管家凱伊的兒子，兩人皆是在羅嚴塔爾家服侍已久、深受信任的僕從，楊如果要出門到費沙市區逛逛，通常會得到其中一人的陪伴。  
“不用了吧，這裡又不是費沙街區。”  
“室內或室外和你會不會迷路好像沒有直接關係啊？”看到楊被噎了一下的表情，羅嚴塔爾再次愉悅地勾起唇，湊過去親了一下黑髮青年光潔的額角，”不想跟那群人吃飯的話，就跟陛下說你已經先跟我有約吧。等你們結束後打給我，或讓卡爾帶你過來。”

楊緊張地瞄了前座一眼，但司機和僕人像什麼都沒發生般心無旁鶩地直視前方。也許該告訴他我的發情期已經結束，不需要那些吻了，隔著車窗，楊有些迷茫地看著金銀妖瞳的帝國元帥離去的身影。

 

***

 

楊被帶進會客室時，萊茵哈特第一時間愣了一下。除了在戰場上的會面都以軍裝出席之外，楊在伯倫希爾上時穿著也較休閒隨意，萊茵哈特第一次看到他穿較正式的私服──然而要說是正裝，襯衫又留下最上面兩顆扣子沒有扣上，波洛領帶的翡翠圓墜也沒有繫在領口，而是垂在胸前，微微敞開的領口露出一段鎖骨的線條，原本垂到眼睛的豐沛瀏海被隨意地向上抹去，讓人更難忽視夜色的雙眸。與其說是正式，不如說更接近瀟灑倜儻的打扮，讓楊看起來更像個萊茵哈特宮廷中的學者專家，然而年輕的皇帝想到這種舊帝國貴族風格大概是出自誰的手筆，內心不禁一陣莫名的彆扭。

“咳、楊元帥，請坐。”  
“啊，” 楊看了一眼站在萊茵哈特後方的軍務尚書，頂著對方缺乏感情的審視眼光，坐到和萊茵哈特隔著一個茶几方桌的沙發上，”閣下……最近身體還好嗎？”  
萊茵哈特有些驚訝楊竟然這麼問，然後才想到對方可能是還記掛著他在回到費沙前的感冒，大理石像般俊美的臉蛋浮出一抹溫柔的笑：”托你的福，回到費沙之後似乎沒有再復發，感謝你的關心，楊元帥。”  
“喔，那就好，” 楊下意識想拿下頭上的軍帽，才想起來自己沒有穿軍裝，瀏海還上了髮膠，舉起的手尷尬地轉向後腦搔了搔，”那個……我現在也不再有軍職，元帥什麼的就不必了，楊就可以了。”  
“是嗎，那麼，楊，在私下裡也請叫我萊茵哈特就好了。”

盡管後面的乾冰之劍毫不掩飾地重重皺起眉頭，金髮青年美麗的冰藍色雙眼卻友善又真誠，讓人難以拒絕。只是突然進階到直呼皇帝名字的親近，還是讓楊有些無措。  
“呃、其實我的名字是用E式姓名表示，所以楊只是姓氏……”  
“這我知道，雖然很少見，帝國還是有一些E式姓名的平民的，” 楊的誤會讓萊茵哈特不禁笑了出來，”’楊’這個姓氏很好聽，有種溫柔的感覺，我喜歡這個稱呼。不過羅嚴克拉姆只是個從黃金樹王朝伯爵繼承來的姓氏而已，對我來說沒有甚麼特別的意義，如果可以，私下裡就請叫我萊茵哈特吧！”  
金髮皇帝沒說的是，這也是某個被他以姓氏相稱的友人曾獨享的特權。  
“喔……好的，萊茵哈特。”  
聽到楊從善如流，萊茵哈特像個得到糖果的孩子般露出溫暖的笑，苦了楊有些困擾地想著到底什麼算是”私下場合”。這裡顯然不是羅嚴塔爾所說的一般會客廳，而是在四樓走廊盡頭一個較私密的會客室，周圍似乎沒有其他官員或僕從，不過這裡可不是只有楊和萊茵哈特兩個在場，楊覺得自己都快被皇帝背後灰髮男人的視線射穿了。

這時，一陣禮貌的敲門聲響起，奧貝斯坦走去開門，門外是端著托板及杯盤的侍從兵艾密爾，奧貝斯坦接過杯具，沒有讓艾密爾進來，低聲交代了幾句後就關上門，逕自將紅茶和咖啡放到皇帝和他的客人桌前。  
竟然讓堂堂軍務尚書端茶送水，可真是榮幸呀，楊不著邊際地想，捧起茶杯喝了一口，溫熱的紅茶立刻讓他的神經放鬆下來，滿足地輕嘆了口氣，原本正坐打直的脊椎也慵懶地靠進柔軟的沙發裡。看著楊一副被投喂的小動物般的饜足神情，萊茵哈特想著下次要讓艾密爾順便帶點心進來。

“所以，你考慮得如何了，楊？在這個皇宮裡，你有甚麼中意的職位嗎？”  
“我…我覺得對帝國的政務也還不是那麼了解……而且我必須說，我真的沒有什麼在軍事以外的才能、”  
“過度的自謙聽起來可就只是傷人的拒絕了，楊，”萊茵哈特打斷楊的解釋，”這一陣子的文書往來，你在軍隊撫卹管理和巴特拉地區的治理方針上都給了非常有用的建議，朕真的非常希望你能出仕，你所擁有對另一套制度的知識，是費沙的官員所缺乏的。請你相信，你的付出絕對會將這個帝國建設為一個更強大的國家。”  
想了解自由同盟的政治制度，應該去請教那些大學裡的教授呀，我只是個算不上二流歷史學家的退役軍人，楊不無苦澀地想。但金髮的皇帝估計也是看不上那些共和主義的老學究的，楊現在有點了解羅嚴塔爾為什麼說他是來”給皇帝解悶”的了，恐怕萊茵哈特只是把他在戰場上對楊的執著延伸到政事上而已，萊茵哈特並不真的那麼需要楊的政治知識，整個舊同盟有無數更適合在他的朝廷工作的人，但他們沒有在戰場上無數次挫敗這個軍神寵兒，所以在皇帝心中沒有值得倚重的分量。在皇帝執著的追逐中，我從來都沒真正逃掉過啊，楊在內心嘆了口氣。

“那麼、讓我當個顧問之類的就可以了吧？這樣也不必在朝中掌握實權。我覺得這陣子的文書辦公模式就滿好的……” 這樣我連皇宮都可以不用進。  
“你就這麼不願意進入朕的宮中任職嗎？” 萊茵哈特有些不滿地挑眉，”對了，這幾週在元帥府邸住的可還習慣？”  
“咳、我住得很好、嗯，我是說、很習慣。”  
一陣不正常的熱度湧上臉頰，楊趕緊端起瓷杯喝茶，暗自希望皇帝沒看穿自己心虛的表情。  
“你快點接受政府職務，就可以分配到自己的府邸了呀！”  
“所以說，實在想不到什麼我能夠勝任的……”  
“我想也是，所以讓軍務尚書來替你介紹吧。奧貝斯坦是除了羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞之外的帝國元帥，雖然他沒有執掌艦隊，不過對軍事及內政都十分熟悉。”

灰髮的軍務尚書站到兩人中間，一絲不苟地打開了投影螢幕，向楊講解了羅嚴克拉姆王朝文官、武官體系的分別，以及幾個元帥級職務的權責範圍。考慮到等同元帥軍銜的品級，給楊選擇的職位也不是真的很多，奧貝斯坦結束了簡短的報告後，又補上一句：”不過，考慮到閣下的性別，成為陛下的王妃也是閣下可以考慮的選項。”

“咳、咳！”  
楊被嗆了一下，差點把手中的茶杯摔到地上，還好他已經幾乎喝完，才沒把紅茶灑出來。楊吃驚地看著眼前這對君臣，不確定地問：”意思是要……政治聯姻嗎？”  
萊茵哈特還沒來的及解釋，奧貝斯坦就立刻回應：“閣下可以這麼想，帝國和自治迴廊的平衡現在只靠一紙條約維持，聯姻是鞏固和平更有效的手段，你們的結合象徵帝國與共和勢力的和解。如果你們的婚姻產生的子嗣繼承了皇位，也有益銀河的長治久安。”  
“這是不可能的。” 聽到軍務尚書的最後一句話，楊垂下視線，漠然答道。

“奧貝斯坦卿，我已經說過任用楊和我的婚姻無關了。”  
萊茵哈特對灰髮男人不悅地挑眉，然而他雖然覺得軍務尚書太過唐突，楊毫無餘地的斷然拒絕，還是讓他的心情有些微妙。  
“是的…陛下，但就如臣之前說的，如果您不標記楊閣下，恐怕無法確保他長久的忠誠。”  
“你這是什麼意思，” 楊生氣地問，”難道羅嚴克拉姆王朝的作風是所有任職於政府的Omega都要被皇帝標記來確保忠誠嗎！？”  
“我們沒有這種規定！”

“我們的確是沒有，” 對楊和自己君主的反應，奧貝斯坦沒有顯示絲毫情緒，像個機器人一樣宣讀他的質問稿，”但閣下要擔任的職位會大大影響帝國朝政，閣下要如何保證將來婚後不會被標記者影響，而能將對皇帝的忠誠置於家庭之前？”  
楊放在膝上的雙手握緊拳頭，暗暗深呼吸一次，才壓抑著怒意，直視著軍務尚書冰冷的義眼，一字一句道：”我沒有打算結婚生子，閣下不必擔心這個。”

這下輪到萊茵哈特吃了一驚，就他所知，雖然兩國國情不同，同盟的Omega同樣是珍貴的生育資源，考慮各種福利和免除發情麻煩，多數Omega還是會選擇被標記、和一個Alpha共度一生的。而軍務尚書仍步步緊逼：  
“閣下或許沒有結婚生子的打算，但AO之間的標記不是只看Omega的意願的。”  
“不看Omega的意願就標記他，那是犯罪吧！”  
“在Omega發情期失去理智的情況下可不是。”  
奧貝斯坦的話讓楊一陣惱火，他用力揉了揉一頭黑髮，難以溝通的價值觀彷彿令腦袋陣陣暈眩。自由行星同盟過去也曾就Omega保護有過激烈社會辯論，但那已經是楊出生前的事了，同盟早已通過保護Omega的法律救濟制度，雖然無法完全禁絕強行標記，但未得到同意的標記行為會受到法律追究。

“譬如陛下現在要在這裡標記你的話，你應該無法反抗吧。”  
奧貝斯坦逼近楊，用手背碰了碰楊發燙的臉頰，楊才驚覺自己身體的溫度高得不正常。灰髮尚書冰涼的手指滑過臉頰，像一條致命的毒蛇爬過頸間，楊想揮開那隻冒犯的手，舉起手後卻頓時無力。奧貝斯坦按住楊的肩膀，不讓他起身。  
“你……放開、”  
楊想拉開奧貝斯坦的手，卻無力移動對方鐵般的箝固。可惡，是什麼時候……然後楊突然想起，軍務尚書去應門時，從侍從兵手上接過的茶杯。”楊可以看透過去和未來發生的事，卻未必看得出今天的晚餐有被下毒，”不知道是伊謝爾倫的誰說過的話，不合時宜地浮現在腦中。今天真的要栽在這上面了嗎……楊在心裡苦笑著想。

“楊……你還好嗎？”  
萊茵哈特不知道楊的身上發生了什麼，只看到黑髮Omega的臉頰被抹上一片緋紅，握著軍務尚書的手腕和他僵持不下。  
“他只是需要您的一點幫助，陛下。”  
“我不、”  
“放開他。”  
萊茵哈特皺著眉站起來，把灰髮男人拉開，向楊彎下身：”楊，你怎麼了？沒事吧？”  
楊悶哼一聲，向後仰頭避開靠近的金髮Alpha。萊茵哈特可能沒意識到剛才開始飄散在室內的紅茶香有什麼不對，但Alpha的本能讓他不自覺地散發著信息素，楊感到五臟六腑像是被Alpha的信息素放了一把火，只有心如墜冰窖。他仰頭靠在沙發上，用手臂遮住眼，努力壓抑著漸漸急促的喘息：  
“你……哈、你問你的軍務尚書吧……我猜他、哈啊、大概是給我下了藥……”

這下萊茵哈特再遲鈍也該知道楊臉上的紅暈是為什麼了，他又驚又怒地回頭瞪著灰髮的下屬：”奧貝斯坦！你知道你在幹什麼嗎？你的行為是犯法的！”  
“事實上並沒有，陛下。這種藥物在費沙完全合法，在上流社會間為增加閨房樂趣十分流行。”  
乾冰之劍語調平板的冷靜辯駁讓萊茵哈特一時語塞，他想伸手探一下楊的體溫，Omega卻像被電到一樣跳起來：”不……！不要、別過來、”  
萊茵哈特愣愣地收回手，看著楊扶著沙發椅背踉蹌了一下，躑躅著不敢去扶。楊的呼吸越加急促，漆黑的眼眸氤氳了一層水氣，汗濕的瀏海垂下來，剛才被皇帝隔開的軍務尚書又朝他走過來，楊果斷決定奪門而出。然而他還沒摸上門把，另一隻手臂就被從後面拉住。

“閣下是想在這種狀態下到外面去嗎？皇宮中可不缺少Alpha的官員和僕從，閣下這是比起皇帝、寧可被不知道什麼人標記囉？”  
楊憤憤地回過頭瞪視毫不羞愧的始作俑者，他覺得自己都快站不住了，房間內交纏的AO信息素侵蝕著他的理智，撩撥起體內一股難以啟齒的慾望。楊咬咬牙：”你……放開我！”  
他奮力一推，掙開了冷酷尚書的箝制，卻重心不穩地跌坐在地上。  
趁著摔倒的瞬間，楊藉著身體遮掩摸了一下通訊手環，他把手撐在身後，像在避免自己倒在地上，雖然剛剛手環只震動兩下就沒了反應，但他現在也無法確認，只能孤注一擲了。楊提高音量，向他的加害者控訴道：

“你……你們、堂堂帝國的皇帝和元帥，避開二樓的會客廳，特意把我帶到四樓走廊盡頭的小房間，就是為了做這種事嗎！對一個Omega下藥，強迫發情再標記他！？”  
Omega的責難讓萊茵哈特一陣慌亂。  
“楊……！我沒有！我發誓這絕對不是我計畫的！”  
萊茵哈特焦急地想上前扶起對方，但楊一個瑟縮的反應又讓他瞬間停下腳步。其實楊也並未認為萊茵哈特有參與其中，這八成是他的臣下自己的主意……對著透出一絲惶恐的冰藍色雙眼，楊深深吸了一口氣──然後覺得視野又更模糊了一點，如果可以他真想閉氣昏死過去──艱難地開口：”我、我沒有認為你是……我相信你沒有……”  
楊的諒解似乎讓萊茵哈特定下心神，轉向屬下命令道：”把解藥拿來。”

“陛下，這類藥品從來不會做配套的解藥，您只要標記他就可以緩解藥效了。”  
這對君臣的對話顯得忽遠忽近，身後的甬道遵循本能分泌出越來越多的體液，楊難受地曲起雙腿，還是無法緩解下身漸漸流出黏膩的羞恥感，做為等級不高、又固定使用抑制劑的Omega，他從來沒有經歷過如此洶湧的情潮。楊感到灰髮的Beta在身邊蹲下來，從背後攬住他，後面伸出一隻手扣住下巴將他的臉微微抬起，正好對上皇帝擔心的表情。由下往上看，天神般俊美的金髮青年張嘴似是說了什麼，但楊剩下的意識已經不足以理解他的意思了。

“我不管你用什麼方式，是要給他來針抑制劑──”  
“皇宮不會聘用未標記的Omega，恐怕很難找到Omega的抑制劑。如果陛下真的不願意標記楊閣下，還是在宮中找別的Alpha給他信息素吧。”  
萊茵哈特罵了句粗話。  
“你到底給他用了什麼藥！藥效還有多久？就不能等藥效過去嗎！”  
“藥效不會持續超過四小時，要等的話，就看楊閣下是否撐得過去了，”奧貝斯坦鬆手讓楊靠到身上，楊完全無法反抗，只是無力地眨了眨眼，”Omega的應激性發情症狀，嚴重時是有可能休克導致生命危險的。”

萊茵哈特焦心地看著黑髮Omega漸漸渙散的眼神，豐潤的雙唇微微分開，急促而淺薄地喘息，如果不是灰髮男人在背後摟著他，大概會支撐不住倒在地上。時間一分一秒過去，黑曜石的雙眸蓄起一汪生理淚水，顯得更加明亮。萊茵哈特看著他緩慢搧動的睫毛，突然想到舊帝國時期曾不得不陪一些紈絝貴族子弟射獵時見到的小鹿，牠被陷阱逮住時，那樣黝黑的眼珠就是這樣，彷彿在像施暴者乞憐，無辜地尋求狩獵者的幫助。現在他有些理解為什麼有人對那樣單純的生靈還下得了手了，如此清澈的眼神從來不會激起慕強者的保護慾，只會讓天生流著獵手血液的人產生掠奪和佔有的慾望。  
如果楊威利因為這種愚蠢的原因死在這裡……萊茵哈特試探地向前跨了一步：  
“楊，你可以聽到我說話嗎？”  
夜色的晶瑩雙眼緩慢眨了眨，像初生的幼獸般回望著金髮的帝王。萊茵哈特放柔聲音，耐心地問：  
“楊，如果你──”

 

碰──！  
會客室的門被暴力推開，打斷了皇帝沒來的及問出口的話。

羅嚴塔爾闖進房間，快速掃了一眼這個不大的會客室，當看到倒在乾冰之劍手中的人時，金銀妖瞳的瞳孔收縮了一下，理智像是被短暫切斷，等他回過神來，他已經把黑髮的Omega摟在懷裡，同為元帥的同僚被他踹倒在地上，皇帝憤怒質問他在幹嘛。但羅嚴塔爾只顧著輕輕晃了晃懷中的人：”楊、楊，醒醒，你沒事吧？”  
“嗯……”  
黑髮青年似乎恢復了一點意識，伸手搭住羅嚴塔爾的肩，掙扎著想起身。  
“站得起來嗎？”  
羅嚴塔爾扶著楊的背，他胡亂搖搖頭，又點點頭，似乎想藉羅嚴塔爾的支撐站起來，但雙腿只是不停顫抖，又倒回男人懷裡。  
羅嚴塔爾皺起眉，快速審視了楊的全身，幸好黑髮青年的衣著還很完整，應該並未受到侵犯。他摟住楊的腰，再繞過膝窩將他打橫抱起，卻被人拉住楊的手臂，止住離去的動作。

“慢著，你想對他做什麼！你要帶楊去哪裡？”  
金髮君主不客氣地質問他的元帥，兩個Alpha一個冷冽、一個惱怒地瞪視彼此。  
“去可以解決他的麻煩的地方。”  
羅嚴塔爾冰冷地回答，抱著楊用力想扯開皇帝的束縛，但萊茵哈特仍然掐著Omega的手臂，滿懷怒意向前逼近一步。  
然而盛怒中的Alpha不自覺散發濃烈信息素，楊帶著鼻音難耐地嗚咽一聲，蜷起身軀將臉埋到羅嚴塔爾的臂彎裡。楊的動作讓萊茵哈特愣了一下，不自覺鬆開了手，卻仍不肯退讓。兩人僵持不下，最後金銀妖瞳的男人煩躁地呼了口氣，抱著懷裡一直輕輕顫抖的Omega往回走，將他放到房間中央的沙發上。萊茵哈特正疑惑對方突然放棄帶楊走，就看到羅嚴塔爾讓人靠到沙發上後，開始脫下楊的外套，拆下襯衫上的波洛領帶。

“你……你要幹什麼！”  
就在萊茵哈特要上前阻止他做下去時，羅嚴塔爾卻沒有繼續脫其他衣物，而是沒有停頓地把波洛領帶當作繩子在楊左邊上臂綁緊，拉高襯衫衣袖，然後掏出一管簡便型的針劑，熟練地拆開包裝後，找準手腕處的靜脈推了進去。

被注射了抑制劑後，楊感到體內原本失控的熱度像退潮一樣迅速消去，他平復著漸漸和緩的呼吸，睜開被汗水和眼淚浸濕的眼，看到羅嚴塔爾捧著他的手單膝跪在沙發前，一藍一黑的異色雙眸從下方滿懷憂心地望著他。  
“我、我沒事……”  
楊勉強笑了笑，有些笨拙地安慰。但羅嚴塔爾只是對他差點失身還可以形容為”沒事”的行徑搖了搖頭，無言地伸出一隻手，讓稍微恢復力氣的黑髮青年可以扶著他站起來。這時帝國元帥好像才想起被他丟失已久的禮節，轉身向皇帝優雅地欠了欠身：  
“陛下，恐怕楊現在的狀況無法再進行面談了，請容許下官帶他回府休息，等他的身體狀況允許，再讓他接受陛下召見。”

萊茵哈特勉強應允了，並交代之後會讓御醫去檢查楊的身體，就讓羅嚴塔爾扶著腳步還有點虛浮的Omega離開。  
“陛下，您應該把楊閣下留在宮中的。”  
“你還有臉說啊！誰會在這種情況還願意留在宮中？要不是你──”  
萊茵哈特轉過來生氣地瞪著他的軍務尚書，他剛才撞到門邊的家具，在臉上留下一道血痕。雖然羅嚴塔爾的確對同僚做出逾矩的暴力，但萊茵哈特實在對這個冷酷的陰謀家提不起太多同情。  
“陛下，” 然而奧貝斯坦像是沒有在意，仍用他不帶感情的語氣開口，”臣之前說過的問題，現在就已經發生了。如果羅嚴塔爾元帥先標記了楊閣下，陛下該如何？”  
皇帝明亮的冰藍色雙眼和下屬冰冷的義眼對視良久，最後才平淡答道：  
“朕既然把楊威利交給他，就會信任羅嚴塔爾不會做強迫楊的事。比起這個，兩天後把那種藥物的報告交上來，朕要看到那種坑害Omega的東西消失在費沙。”  
奧貝斯坦向皇帝鞠了一躬，逕自離開了房間，留下萊茵哈特在原地若有所思。沒錯……萊茵哈特把楊當作一個可敬的對手、一個可能的朋友，在此前從未想過要佔有他；但金髮的年輕皇帝這才意識到，即使他自己不想出手，在其他人眼裡，楊威利的確就是一個等著被擁有的珍貴標的，只是多數人並沒有伸手的資格罷了。

 

那天晚上，萊茵哈特做了一個從沒有過的夢。  
萊茵哈特在夢中盡情侵犯著身下的人，他可以看到汗珠滴到蜜色的肌膚上，滑過線條分明的鎖骨，他掐著對方的腰不停挺進那個狹窄的密穴，溫暖的軀體軟在他手中，完全無法反抗。他俯下身，啃咬著身下那人的胸口，然後抬起眼，看著鮮紅充血的豐滿雙唇一張一闔，像在急促喘息，又像難耐的呻吟──萊茵哈特無法確定，因為他沒有聽到這張嘴發出的任何聲音，只有同樣一聲帶點鼻音的嗚咽，一直若有似無地迴盪在耳邊。  
我想吻他，萊茵哈特在夢中想，但在那之前我想看看他的臉，吻他的眼睛。他沒有停下操幹的動作，伸手拉開對方遮住臉的手臂，然後夢境在這個瞬間碎了開來。

以人類豐富的性幻想來說，這個夢實在說不上活色生香，聲音和畫面還微妙地搭不起來。然而萊茵哈特在下身的一片黏膩中醒來時，仍久久沉浸在這個不算生動的夢裡，並惶恐地想起了，在夢境最後看到的那雙盛滿水氣和情慾的黑色，是屬於誰的雙眼。

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *抄的原作(X  
> **bolo tie, 我覺得很蘇(?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羅嚴塔爾把楊帶回家並且搞了楊(X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一點原創角色  
> explicit (yet not sexy) sex depiction (X

***

 

回答完剛才的事發經過，楊臉頰上還帶著未完全褪去的薄紅，沉默地對著車窗外發起呆。看著楊在離開皇宮後就一副事不關己的樣子，羅嚴塔爾在第一時間的鬆了一口氣和後怕之後，感到一股無處發洩的怒氣在心中堆積。  
明明已經那麼小心了……金銀妖瞳的元帥懊惱地想，即使在皇宮裡也派人寸步不離地把他送到皇帝跟前，竟然還是在無法防範的地方中了招，奧貝斯坦真是個混帳。不過皇帝就算了，這人也未免白活三十三年，別人給你甚麼東西都喝下去嗎……雖然知道這種苛責並不理性，羅嚴塔爾還是忍不住埋怨起警覺心過低的Omega。初見時楊對前敵方毫無戒心的坦然曾引起羅嚴塔爾的強烈興趣及隨之而來的好感，但他現在卻不禁怨憤起對方不諳人事的行為。

羅嚴塔爾莫名的惱怒一直持續到兩人回到宅邸，也不知道是針對自己還是身邊的人比較多。回到府邸後，羅嚴塔爾簡單告訴老管家等等會有皇宮的御醫過來，就先到書房聯繫下屬，交代他突然離開後的後續工作進度。等他終於處理完繁瑣的政事回到客廳，就看到已經診斷完的御醫一邊收拾器材，一邊表示他只開了一點口服抑制劑，楊的身體沒什麼異常，除了心跳有點快，休息一下等藥效完全過去就行了。楊曲著腿窩在沙發上，看似心不在焉隨口應付著醫生，伸手拿過管家剛泡好的紅茶就要往嘴邊送。  
“吃藥不要喝茶。你不知道咖啡因影響藥效嗎？”  
一隻手按住手腕，截住楊捧著茶杯的手，楊略為驚訝地抬頭，看到羅嚴塔爾嚴厲的表情，終究沒說什麼，乖乖把紅茶再放回桌上。

御醫看到帝國元帥面色不善，趕緊叮嚀了一些多補充水分的廢話，就留下一堆處方藥劑，快速告退。醫生離開後，楊撥弄了一下桌上那堆長效的、速效的、甚至還有夜用的抑制劑，煩悶地嘆了一聲，碰地向後躺倒在沙發上。  
“怎麼，你不是很習慣用抑制劑嗎？我真不敢相信你去皇宮時竟然沒有帶任何抑制劑在身上。”  
羅嚴塔爾冷笑著開口，楊坐起來轉過頭去看他，皺了皺眉，反駁道：“我發情期已經結束了，幹嘛隨身帶著抑制劑？”  
“不要告訴我你不知道攝入大量Alpha信息素會讓非發情期Omega被誘導發情。”  
“但我是在皇宮裡……！難道帝國皇宮的治安差到會有人埋伏在角落等著給我在後頸來一口嗎？”  
獅子之泉宮的維安當然是最高等級的，但跟你做為Omega會不會被襲擊是兩回事，羅嚴塔爾想，而且經過今天的事之後這還真不好說。

“我想你得搞清楚一點，” 羅嚴塔爾逼近忿忿不平的黑髮青年，慢條斯理地說，”帝國法律基本認定發情期Omega沒有理智，所以不保障他們任何自主權，也就是說，在你被誘導發情的情況下，別人要侵犯或標記你都完全合法合理。今天如果我錯過你的通訊，或沒有及時趕到，你打算怎麼辦？”

那就只好被上一次啊，楊心裡想，但他並未沒眼色到把這句話說出口，只是不服氣地抿著唇垂下眼。眼前人絲毫無意反省的樣子，徹底激怒了羅嚴塔爾，他捏著楊的下巴用力抬起他的臉，強迫他和自己對視：  
“帶著抑制劑、保持基本警惕有那麼難嗎！？你到底知不知道自己是個Omega！還是說你根本就是想被皇帝標記？”  
“我沒有那樣想！”  
近乎失控大吼的反駁讓兩人都嚇了一跳，楊開始推拒著Alpha的手，他眼中彷彿被侮辱的受傷神情讓羅嚴塔爾湧起一絲後悔。為何自己剛才要這麼說呢……如果楊真的想被標記，就根本不必費盡力氣向自己求救了呀！他無言地鬆開手中桎梏，起身離開，楊則洩氣地倒回沙發上。

待羅嚴塔爾端了一杯溫水回來，楊還躺在沙發上，悶悶不樂瞪著天花板，看到宅邸主人過來，便扭過頭去。他不肯服軟的模樣讓羅嚴塔爾又是一陣不爽，冷笑道：”呵，說兩句你還不高興了？我哪裡說錯了，只是要你好好保護自己有什麼不對？”  
黑髮的Omega皺著眉頭，仍然沒有回答，只是嘆了口氣，緩緩抬起手臂遮著眼睛。羅嚴塔爾就端著水杯靜靜等在旁邊，兩人沉默良久，楊才悶悶地開口：  
“……又不是我要人對我下藥的、今天的事錯不在我吧，如果你不認同這種事，你應該責備的是下藥的人，而不是不知情的受害者。”

羅嚴塔爾一陣無語。他當然沒有要責罵楊的想法，但剛才的口不擇言同樣無法開脫，楊疲憊的語氣不像是在對他生氣，卻的確像在用他平淡而堅定的態度譴責Alpha的無理。  
……我很抱歉，我不是那個意思。羅嚴塔爾道歉似地輕輕揉了揉對方一頭微捲的黑髮，坐到沙發旁邊，伸手摟著還癟著嘴的Omega坐起來。

“起來喝點水。”  
他終究只有這麼說。

 

***

 

吃過藥後楊懨懨地說累了想休息，就窩回房間進行過早的午睡。羅嚴塔爾看他連午餐都睡過去，便吩咐管家把晚餐提早一點，並準備了羊小排作為主餐。然而到了晚餐時間，羅嚴塔爾等了許久都沒等到楊下樓來，老管家凱伊到二樓叫人，卻神情嚴肅地空手而回，他在羅嚴塔爾耳邊低聲說了幾句，讓宅邸主人皺起眉頭，迅速起身和這位年邁的Alpha一起來到房客的房門前。即使門關得嚴實，羅嚴塔爾還是聞到了一絲若有似無的紅茶香，他敲了敲門，仍沒有得到回應，他已經按上門把，卻猶豫了一下，還是先折回自己房間。羅嚴塔爾一邊走一邊快速向管家交代事情，他在臥室找出抑制劑，像早上一樣先給自己用了一劑，才回到Omega的房前，定了定神，推開那扇彷若某種未知深淵、莫名蠱惑人心的房門。

 

黑髮的Omega在他進來時把身上的薄被往上拉到胸口，只留下赤裸的肩膀，他側躺著蜷縮在棉被裡，燒紅的雙頰卻覆著一層薄汗，看起來有幾分像高燒的症狀。羅嚴塔爾走過去，周圍濃烈的紅茶味信息素像有形一般包裹上他，他握上楊捏著棉被邊緣的手──那隻手同樣溫熱，並不像發燒的病患那般冰冷，正如他所猜測的那樣。  
“你吃了藥了嗎？” 羅嚴塔爾柔聲問，他用手背抹去楊臉頰上的汗水，拂開黏在側臉的豐沛黑髮。楊在他的碰觸下瑟縮了一下，用一雙濕漉漉的黑色眼睛看著他，點了點頭，羅嚴塔爾注意到他的呼吸漸漸急促。  
那個沒用的廢物庸醫、還有奧貝斯坦那個混帳，羅嚴塔爾想，他探向Omega的脖子，Alpha的碰觸在燥熱中帶來一線清涼，楊微微瞇起眼，那隻手輕輕沿著滾燙的頸項向下，然後摸到了後頸腫脹發熱的腺體。手下的人渾身一震，發出一聲不知是出於快感還是難受的呻吟，將臉扭過去埋進枕頭裡避開他的觸摸，顫抖著把手伸進棉被裡。

“你還好嗎？要不要我幫忙？”  
“不、不要……”  
Omega的嗓音黏膩得像要滴出水，把他自己都嚇一跳，楊趕緊咬住嘴唇，以免自己再發出更丟人的聲音。  
羅嚴塔爾看著他把手伸向薄被下遮住的器官，斷斷續續地喘息，不禁感到口乾舌燥。他緩緩單膝跪上床鋪，想拉掉那層礙事的薄被，楊另一隻手卻緊緊抓著最後一層遮蔽物，倔強地看著金銀妖瞳的男人。黑髮的Omega現在濕得像剛被從水裡撈上來，和他抗衡的手微微顫抖，晶瑩的黑眸漸漸蒙上一層水霧，卻仍不肯示弱地掙扎著維持一絲清醒。

彷彿脆弱卻又堅強，固執而美麗……對著那雙黑曜石般的深潭，一股柔軟的心疼再次在心中汩汩湧出。羅嚴塔爾在床邊跪下，和床上的楊平視，輕輕撥開他額前被浸濕的瀏海：  
”那種藥……抑制劑無效的話，你也知道只能怎麼辦吧，讓我幫你好不好？” Alpha溫柔低聲輕問，楊卻擋開他在額前的手，像拒絕對方的接觸，羅嚴塔爾頓了一下，收回手，”如果你不願意，我幫你找別的人來。”  
然而Omega聽到這句話，卻又立刻拉住打算起身的男人，羅嚴塔爾看著握住他手腕的黑髮青年，對方緩緩移開視線，卻仍咬著唇一言不發。羅嚴塔爾嘆息一聲，傾身輕吻了一下對方光潔的額頭：”我為我早上說的話道歉。我沒有想責備或羞辱你的意思，是我口不擇言了，我很抱歉。”  
楊微微張開嘴，有些驚訝地看著他，然後眨了眨濕潤的雙眼。羅嚴塔爾反手握住楊的手腕拉到自己身前，像是為他注射抑制劑時那樣，珍惜地捧著那隻手，攤開他的手掌輕輕撫摸，羅嚴塔爾可以感覺到對方緊繃的身體漸漸放鬆下來，這隻手柔軟得不像個軍人，也聞不到這個軍事天才曾帶給宇宙的任何血腥和煙硝。異色雙瞳溫柔而堅定，男人在掌心印下一吻：  
“我保證絕對不會進到生殖腔，讓我暫時標記你，好嗎？”

“……”  
黑髮黑眼的Omega啟唇像要說些甚麼，但終究沒在壓抑的喘息間組織起完整的字句，只是用他溫和潮濕的眼神看著對方，並像對方剛才那樣反手握住了Alpha的手，拉到唇邊，親吻了他的手腕內側。

 

金銀妖瞳暗了暗，他一把拉開那條薄被，露出對方赤裸的身體，羅嚴塔爾扶著楊的膝窩，將他的腿打開，楊剛剛不得要領地撫慰過的性器半勃起著，後穴還沒被碰觸就已經一片濕潤，楊順從地讓他動作，在兩根手指探進身後的穴口時，不由自主仰起頭喘息。Omega的甬道天生就具有性交的功能，被強制進入發情期的身體早就做好接納的準備，但羅嚴塔爾還是用兩指小心地模仿性交的抽插做著擴張，不時轉動手腕曲起手指，光是被摩擦著肛口和腸壁，就勾起Omega一串抽噎般的低喘。Alpha紳士的耐心讓楊幾乎想催促對方快一點，他曲起腿，難耐地夾著那隻做亂的手磨蹭雙腿，然後在被碰到了某個點時促然拔高了呻吟。  
Omega身體顫抖著，幾乎下意識摀住了嘴，不知道是因為羞恥還是擔心房間的隔音。但羅嚴塔爾這次可沒體貼他的反應，而是勾起嘴角：  
”這裡嗎？”  
“嗚、不……等等、”  
羅嚴塔爾壓了上去，制住楊的另一條腿，不再讓他併攏。精通情事的男人沒有再一味抽插，而是對著剛剛找到的地方用指腹輕輕頂弄，並在愈漸高亢的呻吟中加重了力道。楊被情慾佔據的大腦再無法顧慮自己的音量，Omega的陰莖已經完全勃起，像後面一樣滲著透明的體液，他順著本能探向下身，握住脹疼的性器，而Alpha卻只是好整以暇地看著他自慰，對著他被發情和情潮折騰得虛軟無力的樣子輕笑。情場老手的惡趣味……楊憤憤地輕咬舌尖，想從混沌的腦袋中找回一點力氣，然後加快手上套弄的速度。感到對方大腿肌肉繃緊，羅嚴塔爾趁機又塞進一根手指，三指併攏抽插了幾下後，對著那個敏感的腺體捏了下去，如體內被打了一鞭似的強烈快感，讓楊瞬間尖叫著射了出來。  
空氣中的紅茶味現在漸漸混進了白蘭地，就算剛注射過抑制劑，也經不住Omega和信息素如此直接的撩撥。楊用手臂遮著眼睛，劇烈喘氣平復著太過 洶湧的高潮，釋放了一次讓他的神智清醒了一點，但完全無助於消減體內滾燙的情熱。羅嚴塔爾抽出手，整隻手掌都已經被Omega的體液溽濕，楊掙扎了一下，放下手臂支在身側，微微撐起上身，還掛著生理淚水的黑眸對上異色妖瞳：”閣下這是……只打算用手嗎？”

對方微微嗔怪的語氣讓羅嚴塔爾發自真心愉快地笑了出來，他忍不住湊上去，一邊親吻著對方的臉頰和鼻樑，一邊解開褲頭，露出寬鬆的居家褲下早已硬挺的性器。在楊情不自禁的視線移向Alpha粗大的凶器時，突然被環住腰，一陣天旋地轉，兩人瞬間調換了上下位置。  
“看來得讓閣下知道──” 羅嚴塔爾惡劣地笑，拽著楊讓他跨騎在自己身上，自然分開腿，”──只用手是無法暫時標記的。”  
在楊反應過來之前，他扣住楊的腰往下按，頂進了那個流著淫水的小口。

“啊……嗚！”  
可能是太久沒經歷和Alpha的性愛，即使經過仔細擴張，厚實的冠部撐開穴口的刺激還是太過劇烈，楊立刻軟了腿跌坐下去，被肉棒一下貫穿到深處、在快感和痛楚中哭叫出來。一下進到那麼深，讓羅嚴塔爾也頭皮發麻地嘶了一聲，手上趕緊施力扶住楊。楊緩了緩，才扶著Alpha的手臂慢慢律動起來。發情中的身體抱起來溫暖舒適，濕軟的腸壁也熱情地包裹著性器，近乎本能地收縮吞吐著它，被填滿帶來的滿足讓Omega幾乎要嘆息。看著楊賣力撐起身體再落下，控制著Alpha在體內進出，羅眼塔爾忍不住出言調侃：  
“喔，閣下做的很好嘛，看來閣下挺熟練的？”

羅嚴塔爾的話讓楊僵了一瞬，後穴也跟著絞住，讓身下的人呼吸一緊，但他很快重新開始律動，喘息著扭腰取悅體內的凶器，只是那雙充滿水霧的黑眸不滿地瞪著金銀妖瞳，輕聲嘟囔抱怨：  
“別……哈、別那樣說……幹嘛突然、要在床上用……”  
“咦，您不喜歡別人對您用敬稱嗎？閣下。”  
羅嚴塔爾特意在最後一個詞加重語氣，讓楊又不由自主收縮了一下後穴，羅嚴塔爾同時向上頂去，楊驚呼一聲，差點跌在對方身上。  
“不、不要！別這樣、”  
“不要嗎？閣下？”  
沒有理會楊的抗議，羅嚴塔爾扶著他失去力氣的腰，開始從下方頂弄。對方開始動作後很快就打亂楊的氣息，讓他只能雙手撐在Alpha結實的腹部上隨之起伏，一邊慌亂地承受對方言語調戲。

“閣下喜歡這樣嗎？”  
“嗚、不…別再說了！” 粗大性器摩擦腸壁和肛口的快感漸漸累積，楊幾乎帶上哭音。  
“是嗎？下官倒是覺得閣下很喜歡這樣呢，”羅嚴塔爾一次次越插越深，並壞心地感受著Omega在每次語言刺激下不自覺絞緊腸壁，”在下官來看，閣下下面的嘴比閣下上面的嘴誠實啊。”  
“嗚嗚、住……嗚啊…！”  
羅嚴塔爾一個深挺，讓楊腰一軟，終於支撐不住跌進他的懷裡，黑髮青年的眼淚滴下來，交疊按在Alpha唇上的雙手不斷顫抖，羅嚴塔爾就著這個姿勢，只抽出一點再用力撞進去，抱著楊又操幹了幾下，才發現他是真的趴在自己懷裡不住地啜泣。  
“別說了……嗚嗚……求求你別說了……”  
黑髮的Omega將臉埋在Alpha肩窩，只聽得到他模糊的嗚咽。

“楊……？”  
羅嚴塔爾停下來，抬起Omega的臉，楊抿唇努力想止住哭泣，卻控制不住斷斷續續的抽噎，臉上滾落的淚水明顯已經超過快感帶來的生理性眼淚。羅嚴塔爾趕緊退出來，將楊放回床上，不斷親吻著他緊閉的眼瞼和淚濕的臉頰。  
“楊、沒事了……沒事了、抱歉、楊，弄痛你了嗎？”  
黑髮Omega這才停止了哽咽睜開眼，帶著可憐兮兮的鼻音：  
“……頂太深了啦。”

“……好啦，是我不好……別哭了、我們換一下……”  
安慰似的輕吻從頰上來到耳垂、下頷、喉結，羅嚴塔爾一邊好聲哄著對方，一邊把渾身無力的Omega翻過去，讓他跪趴在床上。原本顧慮楊這段時間都沒有承受性愛，採取讓他可以控制速度的騎乘體位，但發情狀態的Omega似乎欠缺掌握主動的體力，羅嚴塔爾改為從背後壓上去，舔吻著後頸的腺體，緩緩將性器再次插入仍一張一闔的肉穴。上下都被制住的狀態讓Omega身體僵硬，反射性想伸手擋，卻被抓住雙手手腕按在身前，羅嚴塔爾輕咬著後頸的腺體，可以緩解這具身體折磨的白蘭地香流了進去，Alpha的信息素輾過每條神經，讓楊難耐地哀吟，在桎梏下輕輕掙扎，羅嚴塔爾不斷輕撫他的身體想讓他放鬆，掌下的肌肉卻仍緊繃著微微顫抖。

“不要……別從後面……”  
楊悶悶的聲音懇求道。人的本能真是太矛盾了，Omega的身體渴望著被進入到最深處，可是楊威利卻對標記的支配下意識感到恐懼。  
羅嚴塔爾好笑地放開黑髮的Omega，想到兩人初見時這人對一個應急的標記挑三揀四，他故意沒有退出去，而是抬起楊的腿往上折，將他轉了過來。大腿肌肉被拉到極限，Alpha挺翹的凶器在腸道內變換角度，激得楊驚叫出來，羅嚴塔爾將他的腿架在肩上，就著這個姿勢抽送起來，這次Omega的身體柔軟地承受了他，他俯身含住身下人的乳首舔吻，又用手輕輕揉捏另一邊，熟悉的快感再次被點燃，楊呻吟著挺起胸，像是把自己送進對方嘴裡。  
每次撞擊都準確輾過敏感點，Omega的聲音變得愈加甜膩。羅嚴塔爾稍微直起身，和黑髮黑眼得青年對視，他用一雙迷濛情慾的眼神回望，對停下動作的Alpha茫然地伸出手。羅嚴塔爾像是被蠱惑般，再次傾身下去和他接吻，Omega抱住了他，兩人汗涔涔的肉體緊緊貼合，他們掠奪似地在對方口中攪動舌頭，硬挺的乳粒隨著動作在胸口磨蹭，快感浪潮般湧來。羅嚴塔爾掐住楊濕漉漉的腰，加快了挺進的動作，每次都往敏感點狠狠頂去，楊的嗚咽陡然拔音調，卻被金銀妖瞳的掠奪者封進口中。幾下最後的衝刺後，羅嚴塔爾背上的雙臂猝然收緊，身下的人在射精時絞緊後穴，顫抖著迎來Omega的高潮。  
羅嚴塔爾忍著強烈的射精感，正想將性器抽出，Omega原本因汗水和脫力滑到腰際的雙腿卻突然夾住他，不讓他離開：”別…就這樣……在裡面、” 剛高潮過的沙啞嗓音和情慾未退去的表情讓羅演塔爾下腹一緊，按住對方的腿，抵著前列腺射了出來，楊無聲尖叫，短時間再次被推上高峰，終於承受不住，在眼前一片白光中暈了過去。

 

羅嚴塔爾平復著劇烈的喘息，退出癱軟的性器，白濁的體液跟著從微微脹紅的穴口流出來，滴在床單上。羅嚴塔爾出神地凝視楊的臉龐，伸手輕輕撥開被汗水及淚水黏在臉上的黑色髮絲，黑髮Omega一副被玩壞的樣子，疲憊地閉著眼，他摸了摸那看起來十分脆弱的頸項，後頸的腺體已不再腫脹，體溫也已恢復正常。Alpha發了會呆，才爬下床，到房間附帶的衛浴拿了條毛巾，用浸過熱水的毛巾把自己和楊稍微收拾一番，等他整理好自己的衣著，才按鈴叫了管家。老管家凱伊很快出現在門口，手上的托盤擺著一杯溫水和兩錠白色的藥片。羅嚴塔爾轉過身，搖了搖楊的肩膀：”楊，先別睡。”  
然而楊只是哼哼了兩聲，似乎完全沒有要睜開眼的意思。羅嚴塔爾彎腰湊近他耳邊好聲哄道：”醒醒，楊，聽話，先吃了藥再睡。”  
黑髮青年很勉強地抬起眼，看著羅嚴塔爾手上的藥錠，不太清醒地胡亂搖了搖頭，又抱著床上的薄被縮起來，扭頭將臉埋進手臂裡。

“……怎麼辦？”  
羅嚴塔爾扭頭看著從小照顧他的老管家，有點茫然地問。不知是不是某種錯覺，身上裹著紅茶白蘭地信息素的Alpha似乎格外溫順，讓凱伊突然有種二十年前那個小男孩的既視感。  
“少爺，” 但稱職的老僕還是很快收斂起心裡那點柔軟，平淡回答，”給Omega注射抑制劑也有避孕效果，只是效果比不上正規避孕藥。”  
羅嚴塔爾安靜思考一下，起身去找注射型的藥劑。  
“我沒有進到生殖腔，應該沒關係，只是預防萬一。”

抱了對方卻沒有真正永久標記嗎……老管家在年輕的主人背後挑了挑眉，但仍只是沉默看著他捧起楊的手腕，一臉專注地將藥劑小心推進靜脈中，像在對待一個精緻的易碎品。

“把這裡清理一下。”  
羅嚴塔爾交代了聲，輕輕抱起熟睡的Omega，逕自離開房間。凱伊沒有詢問是否要另外準備一個房間，他非常清楚主人要把那位房客安置在哪裡，並懷疑這個房間或許也不再有作為臥室的必要了。  
畢竟Omega是很難離開標記他們的Alpha的。

 

***

 

楊在清晨醒來時，只覺得被窩格外溫暖，他扭了扭，找了個更舒服的位置，環在腰上的手臂動了動，身後的人似乎被他的動靜吵醒，收緊了懷抱，一個輕柔的吻印在他赤裸的肩上。楊往被子裡縮了縮，對方似乎沒有要狠心逼他起床的意思，沒有其他後續動作，於是楊心安理得地再次閉上眼。  
不知道迷迷糊糊地躺了多久，楊才被一連串走動洗漱的聲音再次掀開眼皮。他茫然地看著瀏海還滴著水、正在扣上軍服衣扣的金銀妖瞳男人，一下不知身在何處、今夕何夕。異色雙瞳的男人看到他醒了，走過來坐在床邊，傾身親了親他的臉頰：”你繼續睡吧，我有事要先去皇宮。餓了就起來吃飯，今天別出門了，在家好好休息。”  
“……嗯。”  
男人像是愛憐般撫摸了楊的後頸，在楊點頭答應後，才放開他，起身套上銀黑色系的軍服外套。  
楊默默把被子拉高，遮到鼻尖下，他磨蹭了一下雙腿，發現自己雖然渾身赤裸，但被窩裡的身體十分乾爽，大概是昨天羅嚴塔爾為他清理過了。這時楊才注意到，身下太過寬敞柔軟的大床，還有更加華麗的裝潢，都顯示這個房間正是他也曾進來過的宅邸主臥室。啊、畢竟自己的床……想到昨日的白天和晚上分別在另外兩個房間發生的事，楊感到臉上彷彿又浮上一股熱度，他把自己往棉被裡再更縮進去，在帝國元帥整裝完畢道別以前，閉眼裝睡了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （一點可有可無的網路知識）親吻部位的意義  
> 手掌：懇願  
> 手腕：慾望
> 
> 這樣一看羅楊的互動是不是更蘇了...！(X


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原創角色有。  
> 

***

 

“閣下如果還不想回府，是否要找個地方用餐？”  
“啊，已經這個時間了呀？”  
卡爾的提醒讓楊回過神來，看了看通訊手環上的時間，雖然天色還亮著，但羅嚴塔爾家的年輕僕從已經在午餐後被他拉來費沙街頭閒晃了快五小時了。  
當然，這都是在家主的默許之下。

 

“你一直推說身體不適不肯來皇宮覲見，陛下說下午要去家裡看看你。”  
羅嚴塔爾早上時打了通電話給留在家裡的楊，黑髮男人苦惱地抓著凌亂的頭髮，雖然他不想進宮並不是因為不想見到皇帝，但金髮青年特地為他而來，想到那雙蒼藍眼眸中的歉疚惶恐，就讓楊莫名彆扭，不知該如何應對。  
“不能不見嗎？都跟他說那件事過了就算了……”  
“陛下很堅決啊，”羅嚴塔爾聳聳肩，他原本覺得楊賴在家是慶幸得到了一個稱病躲過召見的機會，但看來楊心中也不是全無芥蒂的，”你想裝睡的話估計也會認真等到你醒來喔，你總不可能連晚餐都不起來吃吧。”  
“那我的晚餐可以省了，” TV通訊裡的楊撇著嘴，任性地表示。  
“隨便你，反正我把話帶到了。……不過我會跟陛下說我沒有限制你的人身自由的。”  
”喔、” 楊領悟什麼似的眨了眨眼，”我突然想起之前訂的書好像可以去取了。”  
“……記得帶上卡爾。”

 

所以楊吃過午餐就和老管家的兒子溜到街上，先去逛了書店，一邊享用下午茶一邊閱讀剛才的戰利品，又到費沙中央圖書館消磨到夕陽西沉。  
“出門前凱伊先生特別說晚上要做羊小排呢，不如還是回去吧，” 楊對年輕的僕人笑一笑，看了看手環的時間，”不過在那之前，可以陪我去一趟通訊塔嗎？”  
“好的，閣下。”

兩人轉過街角時，正好經過一個在街邊吆喝募款的慈善團體。雖然位處溫帶氣候地區的新首都已經進入深秋，這麼晚了還留在街上的人們穿著斗篷並不是很奇怪，但看到這個慈善團體有老有少，清一色披著黑色斗篷，楊還是幾不可見地皺了下眉。

“先生，請支持我們守護家園！” 一個手上捧著募款箱的年輕女孩走上前攔住了楊和卡爾。  
“守護家園？”  
“是的！銀河帝國連年戰爭，許多士兵遠征不歸、家庭離散，所以我們認為，這個時代格外需要重建’家鄉’的概念，因此我們不僅扶助陣亡士兵留下的孤兒寡母，也幫助傷殘的士兵回到家園。您的捐助會幫助更多人回到溫暖的故鄉！”  
女孩的眼神熱切，雀躍地闡述慈善組織的理念，楊卻只是揮揮手搖了搖頭，逕自繞過了勸募的團體。卡爾跟在後面，有點不好意思地朝禮貌微笑的女孩點頭致意。這位閣下平時倒不像是這麼冷漠的人，卡爾想，但可能對軍功赫赫的名將來說，批判戰爭的傷亡還是聽起來有點刺耳吧。

然而在轉過一個彎後，楊卻停了下來，抽出兩張紙鈔遞給卡爾：”不好意思，可以麻煩你幫我把這個拿給剛剛的團體嗎？”  
“咦？”  
“然後……我想拜託你打聽一下那個組織，”楊想了想該怎麼表達，”就是，他們的組織成員組成、活動、背後是誰在支持之類的。總之，不要問得太明顯，呃，就是像閒聊一下、”  
“我明白了，”對楊比手畫腳的指示，卡爾表示理解，”不過，少爺交代不可以離開您身邊……”  
“沒關係的，我也沒有離你很遠，而且大街上人來人往也不會出甚麼事。”  
“唔、那麻煩您在原地等等。”

楊用隨意的姿勢靠在牆邊，眼角餘光瞄著募捐的那夥人。羅嚴塔爾家的年輕僕從是個討人喜歡的小伙子，很快和剛才那個女孩攀談起來，聊了一會，另一個團體成員也加入他們的對話，最後女孩向卡爾鞠躬道謝，他還收下了女孩寫給他的一點東西，才向楊隱藏自己的轉角走來。  
“如何？”  
“那個孩子說她和另外一人是在同一個主教舉辦的聚會中認識的，他們聚會中很多人是陣亡軍人遺族，受到過這個慈善團體的幫助，所以也想加入幫助更多的人，”卡爾將手上的紙條遞給楊，”她說這是他們的聯繫方式，如果有興趣加入慈善活動可以聯絡這裡。”  
“所以他們主要是對軍人遺族提供經濟援助嗎？”楊接過紙條，看著那一串號碼。  
“聽起來好像也不完全是，”年輕人搔了搔頭，”她說參加組織的活動帶給她心靈的平靜，忘卻失去親人的傷痛。這讓她認同了主教的理念：’所有人都有回到每個人故鄉的權利’，她甚至自己也有給組織捐款呢。”  
“是嗎……” 楊將紙條對摺收進外套口袋，一臉若有所思。  
“閣下也對他們的活動有興趣嗎？” 卡爾試探地問。  
“不……如果是我多心了就好了。” 楊苦笑，卻沒有再多做解釋。

 

民用通訊塔外的布告欄上寫著目前太空天氣的狀況為良好。雖然萊茵哈特在遷都費沙後，為了加強和新領土間的聯繫，讓科學家們改良了費沙和舊同盟區域之間的聯絡科技，但要和海尼森進行超光速通訊，還是會礙於許多宇宙環境不穩的限制。民用的聯絡技術當然又更次一等，只有在觀測到宇宙環境允許的情況下，才會向市民公告太空天氣預報，和可以開通直達海尼森的超光速通訊的時段。楊讓卡爾在通訊塔的大廳等著，自己跟著隊伍排隊，在輪到他使用機器後，他又等了一段時間，TV通訊才終於連接到對面，藍色畫面閃爍幾下後，出現了熟悉的臉孔。

“咦，怎麼是你？”  
“喂！什麼意思！我受傷了，難道你不想念可愛的學弟嗎？” 鐵灰色短髮的青年活潑地嚷嚷，輕快的嗓音跨過廣大的宙域傳來後顯得有點失真，卻讓楊感到一陣熟悉的溫暖。  
“當然想念你啦，我學弟過了三十歲還是一樣可愛呀，” 亞典波羅立刻垮下臉，他嘟著嘴的表情讓楊忍不住低低輕笑，”不過我以為你應該是留在伊謝爾倫的那個啊？”  
“哼，我知道你只想看到尤里安，”楊的Omega後輩撒嬌般地埋怨，”真是可惜呀，根據某人的意思我接任了司令官，所以要到海尼森來簽和約，那個魔術師的關門弟子當然就得負責留守啦！”  
這倒是滿合理的分配，不過尤里安畢竟沒有指揮艦隊的經驗，看來應該是讓梅爾卡茲提督一起做為留守組了，畢竟老將也不適合出席面對羅嚴克拉姆帝國的政治場合。  
“這樣啊，所以你留下老弱婦孺來看家囉？”  
“……總覺得難以反駁，菲列特利加和我現在暫時是政治和軍事上的領導人，我們不能一起離開，她這次就留下了。’弱’我就當作是波布蘭好了，為了避免那個弱智搗亂所以也沒帶他來，反正他對這種簽字陪笑的場合也不是很有興趣。啊，然後林茲帶了薔薇騎士聯隊當護衛。”  
亞典波羅揉了揉鼻子，頓了一下才說：”嗯、還有，那件事……我們也辦好了，之後把地點發給你吧。”  
“啊……喔、好，謝謝……”  
兩人短暫沉默，直到畫面跳出一陣雜訊，提醒著他們超光速通訊無法長時間穩定。  
”對了，之後要聯絡我就把郵件發到這裡吧，我基本上都能收到，”楊把一個郵件位址發過去，”還有，尤里安之前從地球帶回來的資料，可不可以再發給我一份？”  
“可以是可以，”亞典波羅有點訝異，”不過這裡現在沒有那份資料，要等從伊謝爾倫傳過來。怎麼了，楊，你在那邊還好嗎？帝國不是年初才消滅他們在費沙的分部？難不成、”  
“我沒事，”楊趕緊打斷亞典波羅的擔憂，”我不是在信裡說過了，我待在元帥府很安全。我只是想把資料交給萊茵哈特，應該能有些幫助。”

亞典波羅緊緊盯著不甚清晰的畫面中的黑髮男人，像是想檢查他的表情中是否有一絲言不由衷的蛛絲馬跡。楊在離開伊謝爾倫前曾跟他們約定了海尼森的一個聯絡點，如果他有辦法就會把信息傳過去，亞典波羅等人為了和平協議來到海尼森後，就在那裏收到楊留下的報平安的訊息。然而深知這個人不願讓別人擔心的個性，他絕對是報喜不報憂的，  
“是嗎。你在費沙真的過得還好嗎？”  
“你怎麼跟卡介倫一樣啊……” 楊的眼神有些閃爍。  
“閣下的生存確認是卡介倫學長交給我的特別任務！”  
“唉，真的不用擔心我，”楊撥弄著豐沛的黑髮，像是想起什麼，露出溫柔無奈的表情，”萊茵哈特沒有為難我，我在元帥府待著挺好的，平時根本不會見到什麼帝國官員，甚至比之前在海尼森被監視時好多啦，羅嚴塔爾也……滿照顧我的。”  
“唔，好吧，”亞典波羅看楊不像是在故作輕鬆，又交代幾句要他保持連繫，才切斷超光速通訊。

 

楊和卡爾掐著晚餐的時間回到宅邸，卻沒料到在客廳竟然仍有一位金髮的訪客在等著他，但幸好不是楊極力躲著的那一位。  
“瑪林道夫小姐，好久不見。”  
“好久不見，聽說閣下之前身體抱恙無法入宮覲見，今日看來出行似乎已經沒有問題，真是太好了。”  
“呃……”  
幕僚總監沒有戳破他的藉口，只是有禮地微笑。楊默默向羅嚴塔爾投去求助的目光。  
這是怎麼回事啊！  
我哪知道。羅嚴塔爾聳聳肩。

“還以為你們晚餐不回來，我剛剛才邀請瑪林道夫小姐一起用餐一邊等你們呢。不過現在畢竟也晚了，有什麼事不如一邊吃飯一邊談如何？”  
“那就叨擾閣下了。”  
貴族世家出身的主人和訪客都笑得無懈可擊，行禮如儀地坐上餐桌。羅嚴塔爾不著痕跡地把話題從楊身上帶開，和希爾德聊著近期的政務；希爾德也似乎毫不著急，神色自若地聊著天，對此行的目的隻字不提。只有楊整頓飯食不知味，好不容易熬到晚餐結束，楊趕忙表示要去讀今天剛入手的書，正想告退，卻被皇帝的幕僚總監攔了下來。  
“楊提督，不知道能不能佔用一點時間和您單獨談談呢？不會耽誤您很多時間的，這也是陛下的意思。”  
既然對方挑明是萊茵哈特的旨意，羅嚴塔爾也不好說什麼，只是讓人把紅茶和咖啡送到二樓的房間。

希爾德在進到那間兼作臥室的書房時，也不禁稱讚了幾句那面壯觀的紙質書牆。在楊解釋那多數是前一位主人的收藏、他只是借來一用時，希爾德不著痕跡地觀察這個房間，看起來這裡應該是楊的個人空間，也兼作臥房。然而，以一個起居室來說這裡整齊得過份，尤其是床鋪，實在不像這幾天有被使用過的樣子。  
“那個、瑪林道夫小姐，”兩人坐到落地窗前的沙發上，楊捧著茶杯，好像白瓷的茶具能遮住一點他的窘迫，”我之前就有托羅嚴塔爾轉達了，那件事我沒有放在心上，我相信皇帝陛下，我知道那不是他的錯，所以真的沒有必要……”  
“陛下如果能親自聽到您信任他，一定會很開心的。但是，事情畢竟是在皇宮中發生的，” 豈止皇宮中，根本是他眼皮子底下──楊想，”陛下認為自己不能逃避應負的責任，所以一直想親自致上歉意並補償那件錯誤。”  
“嗯、如果要補償的話，就免了我入宮當職就好。”楊開玩笑般建議。

“楊提督，您不明白。陛下希望您出仕，也是為了保護閣下的，”希爾德搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，”對多數帝國人來說，Omega的價值除了生育，就是婚姻帶來的財產和地位。像閣下這樣身分高貴的單身Omega，絕對是眾人趨之若鶩，甚至會不惜用AO間標記來佔有的對象，除非嫁給位高權重的對象，才能有效杜絕他人覬覦。軍務尚書希望閣下和陛下成婚，多少也有這樣的原因吧，希望您能諒解。”  
“是嗎，我以為新銀河帝國已經不幹打勝仗之後搶走敵方的Omega當戰利品這種事了？”  
楊強笑著，端起紅茶啜了一口。如果不給嘴巴找點事做，他大概會忍不住在這位盡職的女性面前做出惡毒的酸言酸語吧！對於那把乾冰之劍是出於為他考量才意圖逼婚這種事，楊抱持高度懷疑。  
“陛下就是不想要發生這種事，才希望閣下能出仕的，”希爾德認真直視黑髮的提督，”我理解閣下對任職於銀河帝國政府也許有自己的考量，但陛下要的並非忠誠或臣服，也不是什麼政治宣傳，而是真心想給予閣下實權的。唯有掌握實權，才能讓閣下不必附屬於任何配偶，讓您在費沙能保護自己。即使是這樣的考量，您仍要拒絕陛下嗎？”  
碧玉的雙眼真摯而誠懇，楊無法不相信她說的話，但正因為希爾德說的是實話，楊才更加為難。這位皇帝身邊的得力副手常讓楊想起自己美麗的副官，但除了同樣是能力優秀的女性Beta，伯爵千金和菲列特利加對楊來說實在沒什麼相似的地方，另外一雙溫暖的褐色眼睛就從來不會這麼咄咄逼人地對著他。  
幕僚總監的說法於情於理都難以拒絕，而萊茵哈特的心意的確讓他心軟。在他們第一次見面時，拒絕那個真誠的年輕人就讓楊感到歉疚，並且對方在更多次損兵折將的交鋒後，依然對他保有同樣的尊重與愛護，讓人無法不為萊茵哈特的器量所動容──然而楊並不是會輕易被情緒影響想法的人。

“如果閣下仍不能做出決定，能否至少讓我知道您對陛下的心意是怎麼想的呢？”  
楊沉默不語，談判手腕高明的女性沒有放過對手的動搖，繼續步步緊逼。  
“我覺得陛下太高估我的才能了，我真的不認為自己有在和平時代的朝廷也派得上用場的能力。” 楊把茶杯放回桌上，撥弄著後腦的黑髮。  
“哪怕是留在皇宮、在陛下身邊擔任幕僚也好呢？閣下總不能就一直賦閒在元帥宅邸吧？”  
“為什麼不行？我覺得現在的生活挺好的，宅邸主人也沒有意見呀。”

希爾德一副被噎了回去的樣子，露出有些古怪的表情。楊不由失笑，想到對方還在伯倫希爾上時，曾經拿費沙的高房價來逼自己出仕，楊不禁有點哭笑不得。然而希爾德的下一句話，就讓楊完全笑不出來了。

“恕我冒昧，但是……閣下不想離開元帥宅邸，是因為跟羅嚴塔爾元帥正在交往的緣故嗎？”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於點題(?)寫到了主要轉折...之一(?)
> 
> 寫希爾德的質問那段...想到了泰戈爾的詩，"Love remains a secret even when spoken, for only a lover truly knows that he is loved."  
> But what if even the lover himself also doesn't know... ´・ω・ˋ

***

 

楊失態地微張著嘴，愣了幾秒才回過神來：  
“我沒有在跟羅嚴塔爾交往。”

但是希爾德的問題讓楊回想了一遍這段日子羅嚴塔爾對他的處處迴護和縱容，還有兩人的床笫之親，這個否認一下子顯得底氣不足。  
“我們不是那種關係。” 楊又強調一遍，他垂下眼避開幕僚總監X光一樣的審視眼神，給自己快見底的杯子添了杯茶，拿起茶杯抿了口。楊不知道，他的舉動在直覺敏銳的女性面前，簡直寫滿了”心虛”兩個字。

“閣下和羅嚴塔爾元帥似乎感情很好？羅嚴嚴塔元帥也是一位優秀的Alpha……” 希爾德試探性地問。  
楊微蹙起眉，彷彿有點被冒犯：  
“羅嚴塔爾元帥人很好，他是個正直的男人，也是一位優秀的將領，我們交情好有那麼奇怪嗎？米達麥亞元帥也是羅嚴塔爾的摯友，難道你們也要關心兩位元帥是不是有什麼友誼以上的私情？”  
“但是米達麥亞元帥是位已婚的男性Beta。” 希爾德笑著說，言下之意，而你則是個單身的Omega。  
  
楊一時無言以對，他上一次在口舌之爭中這麼無力潰敗，還是被卡介倫揪著催婚的時候，沒想到他有朝一日竟然落到要和一位年輕的女性Beta爭論AO之間到底有沒有純友誼──而且考慮到他目前和羅嚴塔爾曖昧不明的關係，其實他大概連爭論的資格都沒有。

“我們真的沒有要交往的意思。而且不管是財產、地位還是Omega本身，羅嚴塔爾都不需要靠跟我結婚來得到吧？我之前也向皇帝表明過沒有結婚生子的打算了，如果是擔心我拐了你們的元帥那大可不必。”  
楊賭氣似的說，希爾德不禁被逗笑：  
“陛下沒有那個意思的，我們同僚間也是，最多因為對象是羅嚴塔爾元帥，會擔心您被欺負了而已。不過，”希爾德斂起笑容，轉而嚴肅地說，”如果兩位的親密是在其他層面上的，也許對朝廷、對兩位來說其實更加麻煩。”  
“怎麼說？”  
“楊提督，”伯爵千金嘆了口氣，”您想想，統領大軍的朝廷重臣，和曾對抗己方未嘗敗績的前敵將過從甚密，其他人會怎麼看待他？”

楊呼吸一緊，握緊了手中的瓷杯。之前幾次會面，楊就感覺出這位年輕女性敏銳的政治意識，而她又是皇帝派來的，她說的話在很大程度上就是萊茵哈特的立場──至少楊不得不考慮這個可能性。楊再次懊惱地想起伊謝爾倫的誰曾說過他不諳世事的一些評價。他之前並沒有考慮到這一點，但的確，仔細想想，不管羅嚴塔爾是不是和自己走得太近，他是萊茵哈特的心腹近臣，身為統帥本部總長，又手握重兵，在羅嚴克拉姆朝廷中本來就是樹大招風的存在，重點不是其他人會怎麼看待羅嚴塔爾，而是──皇帝會怎麼看待他？  
  
在外部戰事將息之後，封建政權本來就會開始轉向鞏固內部的權力體系，而治理國家未必需要那些之前征伐天下的將領，甚至有必要裁減那些將領曾有的兵權。一些兔死狗烹、鳥盡弓藏的故事飛快掠過楊的腦海，如果有人又拿羅嚴塔爾和自己的關係做文章……楊打了個冷顫，感到胃宛如被塞了一顆重石般下沉，他艱澀地開口：  
“瑪林道夫小姐，您是要警告我不要和羅嚴塔爾走得太近嗎？這是萊茵哈特的意思？”  
“不，您誤會了，這並不是陛下的意思，” 希爾德趕忙澄清，”我也只是提醒一下閣下而已，在共和政府這些事情可能不太重要，但在帝國，事關朝廷總是較為敏感，還是小心一點的好。”  
“……我明白了，我會謹慎考慮您的忠告的，十分感謝。”

 

做為主人的羅嚴塔爾十分紳士地將希爾德送到門外，在目送接走伯爵千金的轎車消失在道路轉彎處後，他才回到屋裡。進屋前，羅嚴塔爾看到著楊的房間透出燈光，剛才楊並沒有和要離開的訪客一起下樓，但現在看起來也不像已經就寢的樣子。又失眠嗎……羅嚴塔爾在心中暗嘆口氣，他從廚房拿了酒和酒杯，敲響了楊的房門。

“請進。”  
羅嚴塔爾敲了第三聲時，房中才終於傳來楊的回應。他推開門，發現楊果然還沒睡，但也沒有在進行他例行的睡前閱讀。楊已經把房內全部的燈都關掉了，唯一一扇窗的厚實窗簾被完全拉開，楊坐在面向落地窗的沙發，曲起一條腿，抱著膝蓋縮在沙發上，他靠著沙發椅背，微微仰起頭，像在對著璀璨的星空發呆。

“睡不著？”  
羅嚴塔爾朝楊晃了晃手上的酒，楊露出一個有點虛弱的微笑，往旁邊讓了讓，給羅嚴塔爾空出位子。貴族出身的男人往精緻的圓底玻璃杯中倒了淺淺的酒液，兩人並肩在沙發上安靜地對酌。楊晃了晃酒杯，呆呆看著杯中金色的液體，濃醇的威士忌香似乎讓他更加失神了一瞬，然後他一下乾掉了未加任何冰塊稀釋的烈酒。

酒精立刻在黑髮的Omega臉頰抹上一層薄紅，羅嚴塔爾伸手摸了摸他的臉：”心情那麼不好？又被瑪林道夫小姐催你入朝了？”  
若是真的如此不想出仕，一直留在我這裡也可以──帝國元帥腦中瞬間閃過這樣的念頭，但這個想法轉瞬即逝，他甚至沒來的及脫口而出。  
楊嘆了口氣，搖一搖頭，把手中的酒杯又伸向宅邸主人，一副今晚一醉方休的氣勢。但羅嚴塔爾卻拿回酒杯放到桌上，沒有再倒酒給他，而是抿一口自己杯中的威士忌，湊了過去，楊睜著一雙黑色眼睛望著他，眼中盛著不知是酒精還是情緒帶來的一點水氣。

 

金銀妖瞳的男人含著酒吻他時，楊沒來的及配合讓兩人的唇舌貼合，於是金色的酒液從嘴角流下來，沿著脖頸滴到鎖骨和胸前。羅嚴塔爾沒有去追逐那些香醇的液體，而是捏著楊的下巴，準備瞄準那雙唇攻城掠地。楊用幾乎稱不上掙扎的力度扭動了一下，抬起一隻手擋在對方胸前：  
“我……發情期已經結束了、”  
“哼嗯，那之前幫你度過了發情期，該是禮尚往來一下的時候了吧？”  
羅嚴塔爾用拇指摩娑著柔軟的嘴唇，楊沒有回話，只是在對方暗示性的按壓時順從地分開牙關，將那節修長的手指含了進去。

Omega不在發情期，Alpha花了更多時間在前戲用手和唇舌愛撫他。當羅嚴塔爾把自己嵌進那個狹窄的甬道時，那裡已經充分濕溽和柔軟了，楊覺得全身被摸得發軟，身體像一攤水快要化在沙發上，意識卻還十分清醒，他甚至能清楚感受Alpha勃起的角度，後穴一點一點被撐開的感覺格外清晰，讓他緊抓著對方的上臂，喉間不住地呻吟。羅嚴塔爾捏著嫩白的臀瓣，將Omega的下身抬起直插倒底，讓那雙夾著他的大腿微微痙攣，楊乾脆閉上了眼，配合著Alpha的抽插深呼吸放鬆自己。然而Omega看起來很熟練的迎合讓羅嚴塔爾有些微妙的不滿，他一手繞過黑髮Omega的腰，一手托著他的臀部，一把將他抱起來。

“咦…！？”  
楊驚呼一聲，反射性夾緊腿，抱住對方，羅嚴塔爾維持著性器還插在他體內的姿勢，將他抱到那面巨大的書牆旁邊，把黑髮男人壓到書架上。風月場上的老手壞心地稍稍鬆手，讓只能任他擺布的Omega往下滑，把粗大的肉柱又吃得更深。Omega低聲哀鳴，喘息頓時紊亂了起來，厚實的柱頭把太裡面的地方撐開，沒有造成疼痛，卻有種奇異的壓迫感。楊慌忙向後伸手扶住不知道夠不夠堅固的書架，雙腿下意識施力，後穴因為懸空的緊張收縮著，不自覺地取悅他的侵略者。  
黑色深潭般的雙眼被逼得眼眶泛紅，Alpha開始不緊不慢地向上頂弄，楊隨著抽插被撞得上下晃動，他努力調整著呼吸，斷斷續續地抗議：  
“為、為什麼要……在、哈啊、在這裡……”  
“因為讓你躺著會做到一半睡著的，某人可是前科累累啊，” 羅嚴塔爾像要表達不滿似地啃咬著懷中人的耳垂，不過手上倒是環住對方的腰，給了他多一點支撐。

說這什麼話！楊憤憤地想，難道之前不都是被你做到暈過去的嗎！他側過頭，用一個吻堵住了那張作亂的嘴。被傳為漁色專業戶的男人不曾在唇齒的交鋒中怯戰，立刻挺進撬開了對方的牙關，楊洩憤似地輕咬那條技巧高超的舌頭，羅嚴塔爾一邊在深吻中角力，一邊為對方不痛不癢的反擊被逗得低低輕笑，頂弄的動作也沒有慢下來，一時間上下都是嘖嘖的淫靡水聲。信息素淡淡溢了出來，如一把文火燉煮著交合的兩人體內的慾望和情緒，紅茶和白蘭地的氣息重合在一起。

被懸空抱著壓在書架上操幹，Omega的體力還是先跟不上了，楊用喊得有些沙啞的嗓音好聲討饒，羅嚴塔爾竟也真的把他放了下來。然而他痠軟的雙腿才剛站回地板上，就被羅嚴塔爾拉著轉過身，把他按在書牆上，從後面再次插了進去。楊發出難耐的呻吟，被往前頂撞時沒抵住衝擊，勃起的陰莖擦過前面的一排書籍，脆弱的前端摩擦過粗操的精裝書背，留下一道白濁的水痕，前後都被刺激讓他幾乎哭叫出來，楊雙腿一軟，差點要跪下去，但一隻有力的的手臂扣住他的腰，將他提起來：“腿打直，不要曲膝。”  
Alpha靠在耳邊，用強硬的語氣命令。濕熱的氣息噴在敏感的耳垂，一股醇厚的白蘭地信息素包裹著他，Omega對Alpha本能的臣服讓楊哆嗦著打直了微微發抖的腿，手指緊扣著不知道哪本書，咬牙忍耐臨近承受極限的快感。Alpha似乎很滿意他的服從，另一隻手伸到前方，輕輕撫弄被冷落已久的脹疼性器，讓被服務的人發出舒服的呻吟。金銀妖瞳的男人把下巴靠在Omega肩上，用這個把楊圈在懷中的姿勢一邊操幹著，一邊湊在他耳邊說著葷話。

楊仰頭喘著氣，用力眨了眨蓄滿水霧的眼睛，讓視線清楚點。他真的有點撐不住了，但對方征伐著他身體的凶器卻還十分有精神，套弄和抽插的動作不緊不慢，顯然還沒打算那麼快讓他釋放。累積過多的漫長快感幾乎變成一種折磨，楊低低嗚咽，羅嚴塔爾沿著頸側向下舔咬，在碰到後頸前又重新回到耳邊，他早就發現耳後是Omega的敏感帶，一邊吸吮著那塊區域、留下紅痕，一邊對那只耳朵輕聲低喃。  
他到底是怎麼同時親吻和說話的，楊在喘息間不著邊際地想。男人磁性的嗓音在性事中似乎更加性感，像深層的海水汩汩地溫柔滾過楊的耳廓，即使說著威脅的話語，也像情人間的呢喃，畢竟一個連舔吻都會避開腺體附近的Alpha，就算說著”等等會把你灌滿”、”要射到你最裡面去”，也完全沒有讓楊覺得恐懼，而放心把那當作親密的調情。  
黑髮黑眼的Omega扭過頭，用晶亮的雙眼看著身後的人，羅嚴塔爾和那雙盛著星子的黑夜對視著，不禁停下手上的動作，抬手摸了摸楊汗涔涔的臉。

楊威利讓他疑惑。  
摘遍名花的他應該不是被Omega的性別吸引，而單是做為天才名將的智謀，也不該讓人產生如此欲求，不然他應該先愛上自己的君主才對。那到底是什麼呢？滿是情慾的表情，因喘息微微分開的雙唇，汗濕的劉海，羅嚴塔爾入神地看著東方人種特有的純黑眼睛，作為朋友，平時這扇坦然的靈魂之窗意外地淺白易懂，但羅嚴塔爾總覺得裡面藏著一個神秘的誘人深淵，讓他渴望傾身投入──他甚至分不出這是想尋求救贖還是毀滅的衝動。像這樣子的欲望又是什麼呢？

楊並不知道金銀妖瞳的男人心中所思，他眨眨眼，濃密的睫毛像黑色的鳳蝶拍動翅膀，這回盛滿情慾的黑色眼瞳不再像上一次，只剩下令他心疼的失神迷亂，羅嚴塔爾從清亮的眼神中讀出了懇求，稍微調整了角度，往敏感點用力一頂，黑眸立刻蒙上更多水汽。  
“想去了嗎？” Alpha壞笑著。  
“嗚、想……讓我……”  
“求我。”  
狡猾的情場高手放慢抽插的速度，抵著前列腺的位置緩慢地刮搔，楊覺得自己簡直快被就差一步的快感和無法滿足的麻癢逼到崩潰。他抓住Alpha摸著自己臉頰的手，像想把它拉回身前繼續它的服務。  
“讓、讓我去……” Omega混亂的求饒帶著軟糯的鼻音，黏膩的呻吟比他平淡的信息素還要甜蜜，”我撐不住了、我想……奧斯卡、呃嗯……一起……”

黑髮的Omega毫不羞恥地坦白慾望，被濕漉的嗓音呼喚著楊平時從沒叫過的名字，羅嚴塔爾有一瞬心跳快了一拍，他扣緊楊的腰，對準那個體內的腺體用力搗弄，另一手握上Omega小巧的性器，技巧的套弄幾下後，很快讓他顫抖著射了出來，讓一排陳舊的大部頭書冊沾上一抹白濁。楊嗚嗚地掙扎，羅嚴塔爾最後一刻把自己抽出來，射在Omega大腿之間，兩腿發軟的楊終於被羅嚴塔爾扶著，緩緩跪坐下來，精液沿著他的腿流下，滴到了地毯上。

 

***

 

後來羅嚴塔爾又連哄帶騙地，把楊拉到房間裡的單人床上又做了一遍，他們在對兩個大男人說不上寬敞的空間翻滾，又一次把那張倒霉的床糟蹋到不能睡人，羅嚴塔爾才抱著楊回自己的臥室。等兩人清理完躺到床上，楊立刻就感到沉重的睡意壓下了他的眼皮。  
羅嚴塔爾是為了讓我睡這才故意在另一間房搞的嗎，楊昏沉沉地想，旁邊的Alpha伸手環住他的腰，把背對自己側睡的Omega往身邊拉過去，楊睜開眼，翻身轉向金銀妖瞳的男人，對上對方一副若有所思的臉。

“怎麼了？”  
“……沒什麼，”羅嚴塔爾將手指插進Omega豐沛柔軟的黑髮中，輕輕按摩著後腦，楊往他的方向又靠過去一點，舒服地瞇起眼，”其實明天再說也可以，我本來晚上想告訴你的，都是被你打岔了。”  
……明明是你先親過來的吧！？楊動用困倦的大腦努力回想了一下事發原因，決定還是不吐槽這個扭曲事實經過的傢伙。  
“到底什麼事啊？”  
羅嚴塔爾停下手上的動作。  
“陛下任命我為海尼森的新領土總督，下週要前往海尼森赴任。”

海尼森。新領土總督。  
這兩個詞過了一會才完全進到楊的腦袋，他微微撐起身看向金銀妖瞳的男人，對方平靜的表情不像在逗他玩。舒適的睡意漸漸從腦海中退去，"羅嚴塔爾就任海尼森總督”，一陣思考後，楊的意識才終於完全理解了這幾個詞組成的概念，他吁了口氣，又閉起眼躺回床上。  
“那很好啊，挺不錯的。”  
“就這樣？”

羅嚴塔爾的語氣好像不太滿意他的反應，楊抬起眼，看到換羅嚴塔爾側撐著身子盯著他瞧。  
“很好是什麼意思，你覺得我去當海尼森總督很好？”  
“嗯，你會是很適合的人選，萊茵哈特這個決定很正確。”  
“喔？為什麼？我憑什麼適合？”  
羅嚴塔爾看起來還是不太高興，楊只好也轉過身去，認真地看著他：  
“除了能指揮多支艦隊的將才，你也有足夠的政治才能。要統領一個文化、體制都和銀河帝國大不相同的新領土，需要有細膩的手腕制衡新舊勢力，還有協商斡旋的彈性。雷內肯普*的失敗就在於他沒能和同盟的權力體制保持聯繫，也缺乏應變突發狀況的能力，但你不會。如果是你的話，一定沒有問題的……啊、也不是說就不會遇到問題……唉，總之、就盡量去做吧，至少就現階段來說，不管從地位或能力來考量，你應該都是最好的人選了。”

楊講到最後，又覺得一開始話說太滿，有點不太肯定地撥了撥後腦的頭髮，困窘地看著金銀妖瞳的男人。羅嚴塔爾笑了出來，摟過楊躺下，把他圈在臂彎中，楊順從地扭著找到了一個舒服的姿勢，靠在Alpha的肩窩，兩人抵足而臥。  
“要說最好的新總督人選，吾友米達麥亞同為帝國元帥，難道不是也同樣適合嗎？而且他可是個更討人喜歡的男人呀！”  
楊搖了搖頭。  
“米達麥亞的確是個正直的好人，但就因為他為人剛直，折服君子綽綽有餘，但對付小人就有所不足了。”  
“你倒是很有信心我就會做的比上一任總督好囉？”  
“哈哈，比雷內肯普好那是一定的了，真不懂皇帝那時為何是任命他而不是你。”  
“嗯，如果當時是任命我的話，我們就會是在海尼森相見了。”  
羅嚴塔爾調笑地說。楊卻恍惚了一下，彷彿思維陷入了歷史的另一種可能。然而過去的事情是沒有”如果”可言的，楊最終只是嘆了口氣，將臉埋進Alpha懷中，闔上有些疲累酸澀的眼，幾不可聞地喃喃低語：”是啊……如果是你、那之後的一切，大概都不會發生了……”

羅嚴塔爾輕柔拍撫著黑髮青年的後背，他不知道楊到底是對這個沒能發生的可能感到慶幸還是遺憾，雖說如果同盟沒有巴米利恩之後的那些暗殺和叛亂，楊可能可以繼續享受領退休金的退役生活，但腐敗的同盟政府大概也仍會繼續敗光宇宙中最後一點自由國度，相較現在保有一個由楊和同伴所建立的共和政權，享有一整個迴廊的獨立自治，也許對楊的民主理想來說也不算太壞吧。  
羅嚴塔爾發散著思緒，漫不經心地撥弄著柔軟的黑色髮絲，最後還是決定開口：  
“楊。”  
“嗯？”  
黑髮Omega的回應已經有了點睡意染上的鼻音，但還是立刻睜開了眼，顯然這點時間還不夠他沉進睡眠的水池裡。  
羅嚴塔爾看著那雙帶著困倦輕輕眨動的黑眸。

 

“那你想跟我去海尼森嗎？”


	12. Chapter 12

“海尼森”……

從前自由行星同盟的首都，以國父亞雷‧海尼森之名命名的星球，巴特拉星系的第四顆行星。楊的腦海中立刻浮現出那顆藍寶石一樣的水藍星球。  
海尼森在楊心裡，並沒有很多關於”家”或”歸屬”的想像。如果是說到學校或住處，甚至是辦公室，楊大概才會想到具體的軍校場景或銀橋街的宿舍，可能還有位在市中心的本部大樓。但如果提到”海尼森”，楊眼前第一個出現的圖像，卻是在太空中，看著那顆水藍行星逐漸接近的模樣。幼時在商船上扒著窗舷，看著太空中越來越大的藍色珠寶，期待著回到故鄉的母親身邊；後來是回去探訪母親的墓碑，再加上父親的，再後來是一次次帶著平安歸來的艦隊返航。雖然對楊來說，他現在的”家人”們所在的伊謝爾倫無疑更像是家，但海尼森卻仍承載著著記憶中”故鄉”的重量，埋葬在過去的、他深愛的人們在那裡長眠。

你想去海尼森嗎──  
在那個水藍星球上發生的痛苦和快樂的片段頓時像冰冷海水，湧進楊原本還有些困倦的腦中。羅嚴塔爾的提議，在這個大半人生都飄在宇宙中腳不著地的男人心裡，翻起一波近似”思鄉”的情緒。不過這突如其來的強烈感情，消褪時也像潮水的來去一樣迅速，很快從理智的沙灘上退去不留痕跡。  
誠然，回到伊謝爾倫的確是太過遙遠的奢望，但要說楊完全不期待回到仍在帝國版圖內的海尼森，卻也是違背了他的心意。然而，這也實在不是個很好的時機。希爾德的警告適時地浮現，羅嚴塔爾就任海尼森總督的事在楊活躍起來的大腦中滾過千迴百轉，楊最終也沒把那些思緒說出口，只是淡淡答到：”皇帝不會同意的。”

“你怎麼知道他不會同意？陛下之前還說要讓你當海尼森總督呢。” 這說的是兩方第二次和談時的事。  
“那是在我願意宣誓效忠的前提下吧，而且新總督不是任命你了嗎？”  
“你要當也行啊，那我就當你的副總督。”  
“我才不要做什麼行政首長，我最討厭這種麻煩事了。”  
“那我做總督，你來當我的副手。畢竟海尼森你也熟悉，況且有楊威利在總督府裡，施行治理也會更順利吧！” 羅嚴塔爾竟然認真考慮起這個可能性。  
“……這種事不是你能決定的吧？再說，皇帝要是會肯放我走，一開始就沒必要把我帶來費沙了。”  
楊嘆了口氣，再次閉上眼。羅嚴塔爾對他興致缺缺的態度有些不滿，在棉被下用膝蓋推弄對方的腿，不讓他睡著：  
“你不跟陛下提看看怎麼知道，試試又沒損失。”  
“那你去跟’你的’皇帝說，反正試試又沒損失。” 楊抬眼斜瞥著他，從Alpha懷中掙開一點，輕輕踢了他作亂的小腿一腳。  
“不要，陛下會聽你的，你去說。”  
“你不是他的心腹嗎？你去說。”

兩人像幼稚園不肯午睡的小孩一樣，在棉被下推來踢去，在被羅嚴塔爾按著搔癢腰部時，楊終於忍不住，扭著身體大笑出聲。等他們終於結束不符年齡的打鬧，楊撇撇嘴，正想抱怨羅嚴塔爾把他好不容易培養的睡意毀得一乾二淨，外面突然傳來一陣讓任何人都不可能繼續安睡的轟然巨響。

“怎麼了？”  
“……我去看看。”  
羅嚴塔爾冷下臉，在他走到房門邊打開通訊器時，又變回了那個沉著冷靜的帝國元帥。撥打老管家的通訊沒有被接通，倒是門衛驚慌的聯繫被接了進來，通訊的背景音和屋外，都隱隱傳來了刺耳的警報聲。

“閣下！剛才一輛大卡車衝進前院，直接撞上了前門，並朝屋裡投擲了爆裂物！”  
一臉狼狽的門衛上氣不接下氣地通報了剛才的攻擊，羅嚴塔爾皺了皺眉，這種三更半夜，一樓前廳應該沒有人，可是攻擊者挑這種時間襲擊帝國元帥宅邸的目的是什麼？還是……他瞄一眼了床上的黑髮Omega，在無法確定來人目標的情況下，還是小心為上。羅嚴塔爾交代門衛聯繫府邸的警衛人力，不要和持有殺傷性武器的歹徒硬拚，然後把房門鎖上，老管家凱伊的通訊在這時響起。

“少爺，人數約有五六人的匪徒駕卡車衝破保全後，闖入了前廳，看他們大張旗鼓的架式，恐怕不是為了財物，如果找不到人，應該會往二樓搜索，您看是否要讓楊閣下……”  
“他就在我這裡。”  
通訊畫面中，穿著睡衣的楊也湊到TV通訊前，開口問道：”怎麼了，是對帝國元帥的刺殺？”  
“不……目前還不知道對方的身分和目的。但暴徒人數應該不多，我們已經聯繫警察和憲兵，請您待在少爺房裡不要離開。”  
“有出現傷亡嗎？” 羅嚴塔爾問。  
“其他僕從的房間都離主宅有距離，應該沒有被波及到。卡爾正在試著從側翼廂房走廊上監看他們動向……”  
“那些人恐怕有武器，讓卡爾別輕舉妄動，監視器看不到他們嗎？”  
“是，他們闖進前廳時門口的監視有拍到。”

老管家把畫面轉過來，一輛大卡車把前門撞個粉碎，上面衝下來幾個端著十字弓或手槍的人。楊看到他們長袍蒙面的打扮，倒抽了一口氣，羅嚴塔爾看到黑髮的Omega咬住嘴唇，血色飛快從他臉上褪去。  
“你認識他們？” 這可麻煩了。  
“我不知道……” 楊猶豫著搖了搖頭，他的刺殺者當時喬裝成帝國士兵，他不知道這群打扮極似那個教團的暴徒是不是和那群人真的有所關連，可是相似的入侵者還是讓楊陡然回想起那場浸滿鮮血的噩夢。

羅嚴塔爾切換監視器視角，宅邸警衛從外側包圍了大門，但歹徒似乎有著殺傷力更強的武器，屋裡傳來陣陣槍聲，警衛一下也進不了前廳。三個歹徒依著大廳通往二樓的樓梯和警衛對峙，監視器看不到畫面，但隱約從門口的對講機傳來”回到我們的故鄉！” 楊呼吸一緊，喃喃唸道：”地球教……”  
  
地球教？曾經謀劃暗殺楊的那夥人？羅嚴塔爾有些驚訝，那個團體難道不是已經被瓦列剿滅了嗎。不過這下看來，這群人的目標很可能就是身邊這個人了。帝國元帥回到床邊，打開床頭櫃的鎖，拿出一把光束槍遞給楊。  
“拿著這個。”  
“我不會用。”  
楊面色蒼白，死死盯著羅嚴塔爾，拒絕接過武器。  
羅嚴塔爾無奈，把保險打開，將光束槍塞進楊手裡：”很簡單的，你保護好自己就好。”  
雖然有聽聞這位司令官肉搏能力十分不堪的傳言，不過好歹是個軍人，至少能操作槍械自衛吧。  
但是楊拉住羅嚴塔爾的衣角，緊繃地質問：”你要去哪裡？”  
“屋裡的僕從沒有配備槍械，在等到憲兵來之前，最好能先掌握對方的動向，以免孤立無援地陷入被動。”羅嚴塔爾又從櫃子的暗格中取出一把戰術匕首，在手中掂了掂，”你在房間裡等著不要出去，主臥室的門窗都經過強化加固。”  
但即使如此，恐怕也很難敵過強力的炸藥，所以我不能讓帶有爆裂物的歹徒接近這裡，這是羅嚴塔爾沒有說出口的考量。

然而楊僵硬地緊抓著金銀妖瞳Alpha的手腕，眼神中無言的反對，也許還有──那是恐懼嗎？羅嚴塔爾正想叫楊放手，又突然意識到，眼前的人雖然是銀河唯二的名將，指揮過許多魔術一般的艦隊戰，本人也沒有任何符合他性別的嬌弱──但他也確實，是個貨真價實的Omega。在生命受威脅時，Omega不敢離開Alpha身邊才是正常的。所以，羅嚴塔爾思忖著，奇蹟的楊在短兵相接的戰場上，也會感到害怕嗎？

但是敵人沒有給他理清思緒的時間，門外傳來撞擊聲和槍響，羅嚴塔爾把楊拉起來，推到能稍作掩護的實木梳妝台邊，自己握著匕首繞到門後。門外的人發現手槍射不穿門板後，似乎開始對房門又踹又撞，羅嚴塔爾按上門把，在對方又踹了一腳之後，輕輕把門打開一條隙縫。然而來者似乎也沒有那麼愚蠢，看到門開了，反而猶豫著沒有立刻衝進來。楊看了一眼屏息埋伏在門板後的羅嚴塔爾，握緊了手中的槍，他稍微探出頭，推了一把梳妝台前的椅子，製造出一點聲響。  
羅嚴塔爾震驚地看著他危險的舉動，不過楊的冒險沒有白費，外面的入侵者從門縫中看到黑髮男人，立刻興奮地高聲呼嚎，舉著槍踢開門衝進來。就在他向楊開槍時，羅嚴塔爾從後面衝上去把他撞倒，左臂順勢扣住對方的頭阻擋他的視線，在兩人臥倒的瞬間，羅嚴塔爾右手的匕首已經劃開對方的脖子，入侵者甚至沒來的及抵抗，就在五秒內變成一具鮮血橫流的屍體。楊呆呆看著肉搏好手站起身，把屍體扔在地上，他甚至只有左手臂沾到一點頸動脈噴濺的鮮血，羅嚴塔爾向看起來被嚇愣的楊走去：  
”還好嗎，楊？剛剛有沒有傷──趴下！”

羅嚴塔爾猛地撲向楊，抱住他臥倒，兩人一起重重摔到地上時，羅嚴塔爾感到右肩傳來一陣灼痛，並聽到楊一聲痛呼，他就勢護著楊在地上滾過半圈，又迅速直起身，擋在偷襲者和楊中間。  
幸好被同伙剛剛的呼嚎吸引來的攻擊者目前只有一人，他可能也剛經歷劇烈的打鬥，現在已經拿掉了面具，他來回看著地上血泊中的同伴和前方的目標，脹紅著臉劇烈喘息，拿槍指向面前兩人的手微微顫抖。羅嚴塔爾沒去理會肩上血流如注的傷口，在心中盤算著，對方恐怕不是訓練有素的戰鬥人員，自己手上現在沒有槍械，在這個距離無法攻擊，但如果分散對方注意力、閃掉第一槍，那一點時間差完全就夠他近身了。可是……身後的人似乎動了一下，金銀妖瞳的男人握緊手中的匕首，如果他想近身攻擊入侵者，也會冒險把楊暴露在槍口之下。

“你們是什麼人？為何要襲擊帝國元帥！可知道這樣做的下場！？”  
羅嚴塔爾厲聲大喝，打算威嚇對手再伺機而動。  
“喔，羅嚴塔爾元帥……” 對方竟然操著一口純正奧丁口音，像口渴似地不停舔著嘴唇，可能因為情緒高漲，手抖得更厲害了，”小民沒有想要襲擊元帥大人，衝撞閣下家乃是不得已，我們都是忠心的帝國臣民……我們要剷除的對象是閣下後面那個魔鬼、”  
“放肆！” 羅嚴塔爾按住楊的肩膀，把他嚴嚴實實遮在身後，”楊威利提督可是陛下親自招攬的重要人才，你冒犯他就是冒犯羅嚴克拉姆王朝！”  
“是嗎……嘿嘿、嘿嘿，連朝廷上層都被蒙蔽了呀，閣下，” 持槍的男人眼中發出瘋狂的光，”要不是主教大人點醒了我們，我也仍被蒙在鼓裡！都是這個男人，帝國軍才會死那麼多人！要不是這個惡魔兩次奪取的帝國的伊謝爾倫要塞，我們就不會在統一銀河後還不能回到奧丁，還要遠征到銀河另一端的迴廊……！”  
羅嚴塔爾感到身後的Omega揪緊了他的衣襬。

“你是帝國的軍人？陛下待手下不薄，你就是用犯罪報答陛下的恩澤，拋棄身為軍人的尊嚴嗎？” 羅嚴塔爾頓了一下，放緩語氣，”更何況，你在奧丁還有家人親友的吧，你襲擊朝廷要人，不怕連累他們、”  
“沒有了！都不在了！”  
持槍者毫無預警地開始歇斯底里地大喊，他彷彿吸不到氣般急速喘息，瞳孔縮小，拿槍的手劇烈顫抖，讓他不得不兩手握住槍，一步步朝他的目標逼近：”我要完成神賦予的任務、回到真正的故鄉！那裏才有我真正的家人！讓開、不然我連你也──”

一道光束從他的胸口穿了過去。

陷入瘋狂的男人突然停下，茫然地低下頭看著自己的胸膛，一朵鮮紅的不祥之花在那裏快速綻放。羅嚴塔爾本來暗暗等著他往前到足夠近的距離，現在持槍者一分神，黑豹般敏捷的男人立刻挾住他的手，一個過肩摔將他繳械。羅嚴塔爾奪過槍枝，迅速鎖上房門，才轉身察看還握著槍的黑髮Omega。楊剛剛藉著羅嚴塔爾的遮掩，從他腰側探出槍口瞄準了敵人，要不是他一槍解決了暴徒，能不能順利制伏對方還真不好說，看來這位司令官的槍法也沒有他自己說的那麼糟。

“沒事吧，他有打中你嗎？”  
羅嚴塔爾向楊走去，楊卻好像還沒從衝擊中回過神，只是慢慢放下槍，呆愣地看著他。  
“楊？”  
“……你受傷了。”  
楊用被催眠般的眼神看著那大塊血跡，輕輕撫上羅嚴塔爾受傷的右肩，睡衣的深紫色讓鮮血的紅沒有那麼怵目驚心，但靠近後濃重的血腥味卻暗示了傷口並不輕。羅嚴塔爾在激烈的腎上腺素過去後，才後知後覺感到疼痛。

“只是擦過去而已，傷在肩膀上死不了人的。倒是剛才那一槍，傷到你了嗎？”  
楊沒有回答他，仍然失神地盯著血液浸染的那片深色。

喀啦。

羅嚴塔爾攬過楊，正想檢查他是否受傷，就看到光束槍從他下垂的手中滑落，摔在地上，黑髮的Omega一聲不響地倒在了他的懷裡。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -次要原創角色出沒

***

 

“是……是的，後續……已經聯繫……不，陛下沒有必要……”

楊睜開眼，感到自己好像剛從一個奇異的惡夢中醒來，混雜著記憶和夢魘的片段迅速流回潛意識的深淵裡。他掙扎著起身，發現自己還在主臥室的床上，這張床的主人正坐在房間另一端的桌前進行TV通訊，手臂上的傷似乎包紮過了，穿著整齊的私服。

“不……現在無法確認暴徒是否有組織，以及涉入的人數，還請陛下千萬不要離開皇宮，至少等憲兵調查……是的，下官一定會保障楊的安全……”

羅嚴塔爾偏過頭，看到楊撐起身子，便轉回通訊畫面，向裡面的人行了一個軍禮：”那麼等楊醒了，下官再連絡陛下。請陛下放心休息，務必保重御體。”  
待他切斷TV通訊，才向床上的楊走來，他坐到床邊，揉了揉Omega凌亂的黑髮：”你感覺怎麼樣？”  
“還好、就是有點暈，我……？”  
“你剛才昏過去了。目前看起來是沒有大礙，除了一點瘀青，” 羅嚴塔爾讓楊躺回去，故作輕鬆調侃，“不過你竟然暈血的嗎？以軍人來說倒是挺稀奇的，就我所知在帝國的司令官中也是絕無僅有呢。”  
“司令官又接觸不到肉搏戰，你怎麼知道他們暈不暈……不是、我沒有暈血啦。”  
楊小聲嘟囔反駁羅嚴塔爾不帶惡意的嘲笑，他回想著暈倒前的記憶，但終究沒有再多說甚麼。金銀妖瞳的男人哼笑兩聲，只是覺得這人難得有像個Omega的地方，倒也沒有對他看似嘴硬的否認追根究柢。

“那些入侵者……現在怎麼樣了？”  
“憲兵帶走了。”  
察覺到楊情緒似乎有點低落，羅嚴塔爾沒有多做解釋，但其實每個入侵的暴徒都像是不怕死一般，瘋狂抵抗到最後一刻，因此一個活口也沒留，全部都被趕來的憲兵擊斃了。然而楊好像也猜到了他們的下場，他疲憊地抬手遮住眼，無聲嘆了口氣：”讓人……對他們的屍體進行藥物檢驗吧，他們的狀態有點像服用了某種有興奮劑效果的毒品。”  
羅嚴塔爾想到攻擊他們的男人狂亂的精神狀態和舔唇、手抖等小動作，贊同地點了點頭，又回到桌前撥通TV通訊，這次似乎是聯絡了憲兵隊的人。待他交代完事情，楊已經把臉埋在臂彎裡睡下了，但羅嚴塔爾伸手拂開他垂到頰上的髮絲時，楊又很快睜開眼，轉過身眨著困倦的雙眼等他說話。

“剛才陛下聽到這裡被襲擊，差點要親自和皇宮的護衛軍過來，查看這裡的維安呢。”  
“……皇帝真是關愛下屬。”  
其實他們心裡都明白，皇帝的關心並不是衝帝國元帥而來的。對楊避重就輕的評論，羅嚴塔爾只是露出一秒嗤笑，但很快被無奈的溫和表情取代。  
“我怕我走了以後，你留在這裡會再遇到危險。你真的不想和我去海尼森嗎？至少對你來說那裡應該會比費沙安全點。”  
“這我可不敢肯定，” 楊皺眉，想到了憂國騎士團和曾庇護特留尼希特的地球教徒，“而且，對方真的是為了刺殺我來的嗎？那為什麼不挑你不在的時候？要說只是巧合……”  
雖然在Omega的發情期間，羅嚴塔爾幾乎每天都會回家，但平時夜不歸宿可是稀鬆平常，即使是無須加班加點的晚上，風流的帝國元帥夜生活也同樣豐富。甚至這位貴族美男子在上流社會間的緋聞，也是費沙市井百姓津津樂道的談資之一，楊之所以沒在羅嚴塔爾的花邊八卦中被記上一筆，恐怕是帝國官方有意封鎖了關於這位前同盟元帥的所有消息。然而對方既有門路探聽出楊的所在地，難道卻無法排除宅邸主人不在家的時間？

“你認為他們的目標也包括我？”  
“我不知道，” 楊搖搖頭，“這起攻擊的疑點太多了，在更進一步調查之前什麼都不好說。”  
羅嚴塔爾沉吟一會。  
“那個闖進來的男人有著奧丁口音，恐怕我們內部也有被滲透的可能，在徹查軍隊內部前，隨便加派人手來護衛你，可能也沒有想像中安全。”  
楊純黑的眼睛看著他，雖然這是個無須置疑的成命，但羅嚴塔爾卻對告知楊這件事突然感到一陣不情願，“……為了安全考量，陛下要你住進皇宮裡。”

“喔，你走了之後嗎？好啊。”  
羅嚴塔爾一下不知該說什麼，楊如此乾脆的回應，讓他胸中升起一抹異樣的情緒，但或許就連羅嚴塔爾本人都無法解釋這來得莫名其妙的不滿。  
“我已經答應瑪林道夫小姐出任皇帝的幕僚了，住到皇宮裡應該也離上班的地點比較近吧，可以多睡點。” 最後一句楊開玩笑似地說，只是笑容卻有點勉強。  
“喔？難得啊，你竟然這麼乾脆就答應去皇宮上班了？”  
“本來就不可能永遠拖著不理皇帝嘛，也不能在元帥宅邸裡躲一輩子呀……這樣也不用為我再加派護衛，皇宮就是費沙最安全的地方了吧。”

那你之前那副抵死不從的架式是怎樣──羅嚴塔爾不禁有些氣悶，冷冷挖苦：”皇宮的確警備森嚴，不過對你來說，那可不是什麼安全的地方啊！”  
楊愣了一下，才意會到羅嚴塔爾說的是那次未遂的迷姦，只好抓了抓頭苦笑：”這樣說好像是啊……不過那種事的話，在獅子之泉宮或海尼森總督府都是一樣的吧？而且軍務尚書那一次沒有成功，我想以萊茵哈特的個性，也不會讓它有機會發生第二次了。”  
“它第一次發生的時候，就是因為我們都以為不會發生。”  
“那樣也沒辦法了，更何況如果真的嚴重到連皇帝的庇護都無法阻止，留在你身邊也不見得會更安全吧。”  
“你要是真那麼想得開，這陣子幹嘛一直躲著不進宮？” 羅嚴塔爾傾身抓住楊的手腕按在床上，不讓他遮住視線，異色雙瞳閃著嘲諷的光，緩緩壓近身下的Omega：”剛才瑪林道夫小姐答應了你什麼條件？”

楊微微睜大的眼睛露出一絲驚訝，伯爵千金提到的隱憂，他不認為羅嚴塔爾完全想不到，但楊有種直覺，如果他如實說出希爾德的警告，心高氣傲的Alpha搞不好反而會感到不屑，故意反其道而行。黑髮青年視線游移，避開帝國元帥過於敏銳的逼視：  
”瑪林道夫小姐說……萊茵哈特在那件事後就立刻徹查並禁止了Omega誘導發情藥物，也向幕僚表達了不會再讓任何Omega遭到毒手的決心。”  
“她這麼說你就相信了？為了伯爵千金一番話，你就寧可留在皇宮裡也不想去海尼森？你到底是太天真還是根本覺得萬一被強行標記也無所謂！？”

羅嚴塔爾簡直無法理解楊這一副滿不在乎的樣子，的確，皇宮絕對能保證楊的生命安全，但AO間的標記行為又是另一回事了。被強行標記──這大概是對Omega來說比死亡更恐懼的事，尤其對楊威利這樣的人，實在難以想像他只能屈服於本能，對標記者言聽計從的樣子──想到這種可能，羅嚴塔爾不自覺加重握在手腕的力道，楊掙扎了一下，只換到羅嚴塔爾整個人壓了上來。楊扭過頭，像呼吸不到空氣般急促地喘了兩口，Alpha施加威壓時不自覺散發的信息素激起他本能的畏懼，楊想起兩人上次的一言不和，倔強皺著眉，沉默抵抗Alpha的逼問。然而楊一言不發的樣子也提醒了羅嚴塔爾之前那次爭吵，他瞬間有些懊悔自己又對楊說出那樣的話，鬆開了被他壓制的Omega。出乎意料地，楊卻順勢坐了起來，摟住正要起身的Alpha的脖子。

“沒關係的……不用擔心我。萊茵哈特不會再讓我出事的，我相信……”  
Omega在他耳邊低聲勸慰，側過頭輕吻他的額角。羅嚴塔爾頓時愣住，楊靜靜抱著他，幾不可察的紅茶香似乎安撫了剛才的躁動。兩人短暫沉默，羅嚴塔爾慢慢抬起一隻手臂，像要回以一個擁抱，卻猶豫著那隻手的落點。對方全盤信任地將弱點暴露在他眼下，羅嚴塔爾非常清楚楊的體能，如果現在掐住脆弱的脖頸，他可以輕易制服黑髮的Omega，與其一直提心吊膽、擔心他被不知道什麼人佔有，不如自己一勞永逸──

Alpha抬起的手一把推開了楊，把他塞回床上，拉上棉被。

“先睡吧。”  
羅嚴塔爾平淡地丟下一句，啪地關上臥室的燈轉身離開，在出門前不忘將房門從內反鎖。  
楊在突然到來的黑暗中望著那扇看不清楚的門，眼睛適應後，周圍的家具擺設才漸漸顯出模糊的輪廓。羅嚴塔爾的主臥並沒有楊的房間那種大面落地窗，今天又是個看不到星子的陰天，楊獨自在黑暗中閉上眼，宛如還躺在空茫宇宙中一艘船艦的艙室裡。他突然感到一股心理的疲憊，思緒卻無法停下，羅嚴塔爾自己也會覺得這張床太空曠嗎，他說不會帶女伴回來……楊發散地胡思亂想，在窗外透進黎明的一抹微光時，才終於沉沉睡去。  
房間的主人徹夜未歸。

 

***

 

羅嚴塔爾說下周要前往海尼森赴任，卻隔天就立刻把楊的東西收拾收拾，一腳把他踹進了皇宮──不過這只是楊自己的感受，搞不好對方其實僅是應皇帝的要求也不一定。  
楊被帶到皇宮裡時，原本以為會馬上被萊茵哈特召見，沒想到他等了好一陣子，對方的僕從才面有難色地將他帶到皇帝面前。不過當楊被帶進皇帝寢宮，看到在床上處理公文萊茵哈特時，他立刻明白剛才的僕從為何一臉為難了，如果不是身體狀況不允許，自尊極高的年輕人是絕對不會用這種方式接見他的。看到楊進來，冰藍色的眼睛瞬間亮了起來，午後的艷陽從薄紗的窗簾透進來，把年輕君王的金髮綴上一縷生機勃勃的流光。

“楊。”  
楊很熟稔地坐到床邊，萊茵哈特高興地把公文擺到一邊，”你來了。朕很高興，你最後向希爾德小姐選擇了做朕的幕僚。”

原本以為被討厭了──不過這種事萊茵哈特是不會說的。他揮手讓僕從退下，像孩子遇到期待已久的玩伴般，雙眼閃閃發光。楊打量了下剛才似乎還在辛勤工作的皇帝，白皙的肌膚好像又更加蒼白，頰上卻泛著一抹緋紅，他並不顯得虛弱，看起來甚至更有生氣，床頭擺著幾份公文，一個瓷盤裝著一份只咬了幾口的三明治。楊無奈搖搖頭：  
“才沒幾個月，你又在生病啊。”  
“喂。”  
一陣子不見，對方竟然第一句就是這種話，萊茵哈特抿起蓓蕾般的雙唇，不平地否認：”只是小感冒而已，才沒那麼嚴重！御醫群大概怕我出了什麼事要掉腦袋，根本就神經過敏，這也不行那也不讓。而且新來的醫生是個上了年紀的老爺爺，就愛小題大作。”  
“他們只是關心你而已。”  
聽到萊茵哈特撒嬌般的埋怨，楊的笑不自覺溫柔起來。

“而且你不就是在生病嘛，是不是還沒退燒？”  
楊伸手碰了碰泛紅的臉頰，萊茵哈特往後縮了一下，微微避開他的碰觸，不知道是不是錯覺，那張俊美臉蛋上的紅霞似乎又更深了一些。  
一陣敲門聲打斷了兩人的寒暄，艾密爾推著裝著食物的餐車進來，充滿活力地向楊問好。  
“艾密爾，好久不見呀。”  
“楊閣下！很高興再見到您！陛下忙於政事而尚未用餐，您要不要也和陛下一同用一些餐點呢？”

“艾密爾！”  
明明沒被傳喚，侍從兵卻送來了被他推遲太久的午餐，金髮的皇帝嘟嘴瞪著紅髮少年，像在責備對方不仗義，暴露了他沒按時吃飯的事。

“啊、看起來很美味呢，那就麻煩了。”  
還好黑髮的Omega很快站出來打圓場，艾密爾和楊交換了一個眼神，感激地吐了吐舌頭，趕緊將餐食佈置上，色彩豐富的蔬菜粥還冒著熱氣，烤得酥軟的可頌旁，還有一塊香味濃郁的牛油。萊茵哈特也只好放下手中的公務，專心對付起眼前的食物。他攪著粥裡的蔬菜，要不是楊在這裡，萊茵哈特一定會把那幾塊看起來特別不順眼的綠色挑出來，但年輕的皇帝不想在他最尊敬的對手面前，露出可能會被覺得幼稚的一面。  
楊已經吃過午餐，但他得到一壺特別為他準備的紅茶，開心地捧起茶杯啜了一口。還準備了紅茶……根本是早有預謀嘛，萊茵哈特半是調侃、半是埋怨地說：  
”艾密爾一直都是能幹又忠心的好孩子，但只要你在他就特別不聽話，老是跟你聯手對付我。”

“這個年紀的男孩，叛逆一點也沒什麼不好嘛。”  
楊想起自己的養子，來到家中時也是和少年侍從兵差不多的年紀，雖然會被伊謝爾倫的不良大人們評為太過崇拜楊、缺乏叛逆性，但尤里安其實非常有主見，並且在叫楊起床和控制他的飲酒時可從不手軟。

“我小時候也很叛逆，” 萊茵哈特顯然不太認同，”那時候可是給身邊的人添了很多麻煩，姐姐還說管教我時很傷腦筋啊！”  
“唔，我小時候也是呢，會跟玩伴四處搗亂。”  
“那不是會讓人困擾嗎？”  
“被搗亂的對象是會，不過監護人的話……” 楊用一個”你懂”的表情，調皮地眨眨眼，”不要被大人發現他們就不會困擾了嘛。”  
“……你一定從小就非常擅長逃跑。”  
“有個叛逆的小孩後來可是推翻了黃金樹王朝呀，所以叛逆也不是太糟的特質吧！”  
萊茵哈特被逗得笑了出來。  
“好吧，你說的也沒錯。只是，聽起來像是在順便誇自己啊！”

 

金髮的年輕人已經很久沒有可以這樣漫無目的聊天的對象。也許是生長在自由之旗下的子民沒有對皇帝根深蒂固的敬畏，楊隨意的態度彷彿在對待一個友人一般。如果是希爾德，就會對措辭談吐更加謹慎，即使是私下的閒談，楊和他人相處起來卻有點漫不經心的感覺。萊茵哈特不自覺地比較起楊和身邊親近之人，也許是因為他隨和的性格，或是自由包容的作風，楊似乎很容易和他人建立信任關係。萊茵哈特也曾認識另一個這樣容易贏得好感的人，然而楊和吉爾菲艾斯的感覺又不太一樣，已故的紅髮友人是能和他一起征伐宇宙的堅實夥伴，生長在銀河另一端的楊卻是他所渴望征服的那部分。想讓他打從心底認可，想得到這個人，萊茵哈特懷著這種暗自較勁的想法時，恐怕還沒意識到，楊威利對他來說，已儼然是一場不遜於千億星辰的壯麗征途。

在陪皇帝用完餐和服藥後，楊就準備告辭，萊茵哈特這次倒也沒有再留他，反正楊之後就都在宮中了，他們來日方長。萊茵哈特只是向侍從兵招了招手：  
“先等一等，楊。艾密爾，請你把丹尼爾帶過來。”  
紅髮少年領命離開後，很快就帶進來了另一個和他年齡相仿的侍從兵，他比艾密爾矮一點，有著沙金色的微捲短髮和淺褐色的眼睛。  
“這是給你的侍從兵，今後你的日常起居就交給他負責了，”新來的少年向來茵哈特和楊行了個標準的軍禮，”丹尼爾現在還是幼校生，不過各項成績都非常優秀，父兄也都是忠誠的帝國軍人，而且，” 萊茵哈特有點得意似地笑了笑，”和你一樣都是Omega。雖然你應該和艾密爾比較熟悉，不過他畢竟是Alpha，也到了分化期的年紀……相較之下Omega應該能幫你更多忙。”

“嗯，沒關係，而且要艾密爾離開皇帝身邊的話，他應該也會很傷心吧。” 楊微笑調侃，相處熟悉後，完全可以感受到少年對君主的敬愛與崇拜。  
“別那麼謙虛，艾密爾也很喜歡你的，假以時日搞不好會超過我呢，所以才不能讓他當你的侍從兵啊！”  
“陛下……！”  
被開玩笑的少年窘迫地紅了臉，抗議般委屈地嘟起嘴，兩個成人像惡作劇成功的頑童一樣互看一眼，又各自扭過頭低低偷笑，連艾密爾最後也忍不住，對這毫無形象的兩人無奈地勾起嘴角。只有站在一旁的Omega少年還努力僵著臉，維持著嚴謹的軍姿，似乎還沒從高高在上的大人物們私下另一面帶來的震驚中回過神。

 

萊茵哈特吩咐丹尼爾把楊帶去他的寢室，於是楊懷著極其複雜的心情，發現他被安排的臥房和皇帝的寢室只隔了一個房間。該不會睡懶覺的時候上司會從隔壁過來敲門，然後直接被從床上拖去上班吧……楊在心裡為自己的未來抹了把冷汗，五味雜陳地看著個人物品被整理到房間中。其實最多的東西就是一些紙質書，看到身高只到自己肩膀的少年努力踮起腳，想把一些書籍放到上層書架，楊趕緊上去幫忙。  
“閣、閣下！”沙金色短髮的侍從兵一陣慌亂，”我可以的、請您不用麻煩！不是、非常抱歉，閣下，下官──”  
“沒關係，”楊趕忙制止了以為自己被嫌棄、一臉恐慌的男孩，”我自己整理才知道書在哪裡，這裡交給我吧。可以麻煩你幫我泡杯紅茶嗎？”

侍從兵眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，跳下椅子，像隻輕快的小鹿咚咚咚地跑了出去。在楊把房間收拾到一段落時，男孩才端著一組精緻的茶具回到房裡。年幼的Omega那雙細嫩的手腕讓楊幾乎懷疑陶瓷茶具的重量是否超過它們的負荷，在楊坐下品嘗紅茶時，男孩立正站在一旁，像是不敢打擾，卻又偷偷打量著楊的反應，褐色雙眼中小心翼翼的好奇和忐忑讓楊心中一軟。

“呃……丹尼爾？你今年幾歲了？”  
“報告閣下，下官今年13歲！”  
侍從兵挺起胸膛，大聲回答。果然看起來就是軍校裡的優等生啊，楊搔搔頭，思考了一下措辭：  
“嗯、聽說你在學校的成績非常好，當一個幕僚底下的侍從兵大概是大材小用了吧。如果你覺得這份工作太無聊，我可以請萊茵哈特讓你調走，” 年幼Omega的小臉立刻刷地變得蒼白，楊趕忙接著說，”不過，如果你不嫌棄……今後就請多指教囉？”  
男孩驚訝地看著黑髮的智將朝自己伸出的手，受寵若驚地握上去，輕輕晃了晃。  
“可以叫你丹尼爾嗎？” 楊溫柔微笑。  
“……也可以叫丹尼，”丹尼爾低著頭小聲回答，第一次忘記了要時時維持軍儀，原本立正的腳不自覺微微磨蹭鞋尖，”朋友和家人都這麼叫我。”

“好的，丹尼，那麼，雖然是對人生沒甚麼意義的工作，不過今後暫且要麻煩你囉！”  
丹尼爾抬起幼獸般圓滾滾的褐眼，有些羞怯地看著溫和的黑髮男人，終於鼓起勇氣開口：  
“我……我覺得是很有意義的，能、能在閣下手下做事是我的榮幸！閣下不僅是和陛下齊名的優秀將領，更是Omega的軍人的榜樣！”

少年的話讓楊愣了愣，隨即心中一陣黯然，所謂優秀將領，不正是指他殺死過無數帝國士兵的意思嗎。他放下茶杯，苦笑道：”我可不是什麼你該視為好榜樣的人啊、”  
“不是的，閣下，雖然您曾在對立的陣營，但您的軍事成就是任何軍人都不能否認的！” 丹尼爾急切地解釋，”更何況，在帝國，是沒有Omega軍人可以做到像您那樣的位置的。閣下是……我們憧憬的目標，” 男孩有些不好意思，微微紅了臉，”而且，如果不是被挑選來當閣下的侍從兵，也許我在分化過後就會被送離軍校了，所以、”  
“咦，你才13歲，就已經完成分化了？” 楊有些驚訝地問。  
雖然基因科技進展，讓人們通常可以在產檢時就知道胎兒第二性別，但AO性成熟的分化年齡還是因人而異，只是多數都在14到18歲左右的青春期。  
“嗯、我的分化期比較早，原本以為可以至少撐到幼校畢業的，” 想到這個，丹尼爾似乎心情有點低落，但很快又振奮心情，”不過因為閣下的侍從兵指定要Omega優先，我是班上成績最好的，長官立刻就選了我，還說分化了也沒關係。原本以為要離開學校了，卻一下被調到皇宮裡，在和陛下一樣厲害的名將手下做事，同學們都很羨慕呢！這是我第一次為自己的性別感到高興。”

“啊，這樣嗎……” 楊思索著，當時那位長官想的，可能不是”分化了也沒關係”，而是”已經分化了最好”吧。  
男孩褐色雙眼中的孺慕卻真摯而熱切，楊曾經在艾密爾、尤里安那樣年少的後輩眼中看過相似的感情，而現在這樣的感情卻讓他心臟疼痛。  
楊本來就疑惑，帝國軍中幾乎沒有Omega，就算顧慮他的性別，挑選還沒到分化期的幼校生，或是乾脆選個Beta當他的侍從兵，似乎都是比較容易的選擇，最後他們卻選了一個已經分化、可以感知信息素變化的Omega少年。雖然不知道這是否是萊茵哈特本人的決定，但恐怕對方只是為了楊的安全，要給他一隻足夠柔弱的金絲雀吧。那種嬌弱的美麗鳥兒對危險極為敏銳，然而他的功用，也正是用生命為其主人示警啊！

‘不過我又有甚麼資格憐憫他呢，’ 楊在心中感嘆，突然格外想念尤里安不會留下茶葉苦澀的茶藝，‘我現在大概也只是另一隻籠中鳥而已。’

 

***

 

希爾德發現皇帝最近似乎不像之前一樣，那麼常要求自己的陪伴了。或許是因為新領土總督府正值人事交接，萊茵哈特認為在海尼森的事務上，楊威利是個更好的諮詢對象？名義上楊只是普通的幕僚，希爾德作為幕僚總監理應是楊的上級，但萊茵哈特有意培植楊為己所用，絲毫不吝於放權給他，常常單獨召見他，聽取楊的意見來做決策和交代各種工作。此前希爾德在被授予軍事上的權限後，就曾有意避嫌，對內政的事務保持緘默，萊茵哈特甚至都調侃她”朕再不封瑪林道夫小姐做帝國宰相，她就不肯跟朕說話了”。但當皇帝真的減少向她諮詢政務意見，伯爵千金的心靈還是產生了一點微不足道的失落。

希爾德的目光越過正在向她報告的幕僚，看向辦公室另一端的黑髮青年和皇帝，萊茵哈特正興高采烈地講著什麼，楊歪著頭眨了眨有些疑惑的雙眼，對某個帝國通用語的生字提出疑問，萊茵哈特愣了一下，但又馬上笑了出來，不厭其煩地為楊解釋。希爾德上次看到萊茵哈特這樣快樂而充滿活力，還是吉爾菲艾斯還在的時候了。難道楊威利做到了其他帝國近臣們都沒能做到的事嗎？可是要說黑髮的提督頂替了已故大公的位置，似乎也不是這麼回事，比起心靈的支柱，來自對立陣營的楊帶給萊茵哈特的，大概有更大一部份是一種挑戰，激起了皇帝想要馴服、收編這個人才的慾望。

最近即使單獨召見希爾德，萊茵哈特也常常在談話中提起楊，並對幕僚總監這位名義上的下屬讚賞有加，興致勃勃地討論該再分配給楊甚麼工作。其實希爾德看得出來，黑髮的前敵將在皇帝給他某些事務的決策權限時，時常露出有些困擾和無奈的表情，也許是對於掌握實權、徹底成為帝國官僚一事仍有牴觸吧，政治直覺十分敏稅的女性猜想。而萊茵哈特卻像是對挑戰楊的底線樂此不疲，曾義正嚴詞聲明”不想工作”的黑髮提督，也的確屢次在皇帝誠懇的信賴下敗下陣來，接受金髮青年分派的政務。有時候萊茵哈特會偷偷看向希爾德，得意地勾起嘴角，彷彿在炫耀一場只有希爾德見證的勝利，楊的縱容和妥協則是甜美的戰利品。雖然在戰場上，皇帝就執著於對面的天才敵將，但在和楊親身相處後，這份熱切似乎有些超過對一個高級人才的渴求了。還是說……楊威利激起的，其實是萊茵哈特不曾體現在其他女人或Omega身上的心情？

然而在軍務之外的，可不是你有資格評價的了呀！希爾德在心中告誡著自己，Beta的幕僚總監按下心中微妙的情緒，強迫自己將注意力轉回面前正在做匯報的同僚身上。


End file.
